


Changing Tactics

by Tsukino_Akume



Series: Ruigi [2]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse (past), F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 72,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren had always known that one day her brother would master the sealing symbol and return to take over the team and defeat Master Xandred. She never expected that Jayden would have different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer** Can't be mine if I can't settle on one story for the same characters, now can it?  
>  **Warnings/:** Boatloads of angst. Jayden is *kind* of OOC, but there's Reasons for it. Things that could technically be considered Ji-bashing. Past psychological torture, brainwashing, and child abuse. Mentions of past character deaths.  
>  **Author's Notes/:** So you know all those fun 'What if Lauren were the one who stayed to lead the team, and Jayden was sent away to learn the sealing symbol' stories? This is one of those. Except different, because I wanted one with Antonio. And then my ShinyAntonioMuse decided it needed ALL THE DRAMA.
> 
> This is technically not ALL THE DRAMA (yet), because ALL THE DRAMA is eventually going to happen in a prequel to this. *This* is how Samurai came about/was changed in this universe.
> 
> ... And yes, I realize this author's note makes very little sense. Just hush and read.

Lauren had always known about The Plan. Ji had drilled it into her head over the years along with all her samurai training, impressing its importance on her. And she remembered it, remembered her father's calm explanation when she'd tearfully demanded why they were taking her brother away. She knew why the plan had been made, and she knew better than anyone what it meant, and would mean, the day her brother came back to defeat Master Xandred.

She dreamed sometimes about how it would happen. That one day her brother would arrive at the door, strong and proud and ready to fight. Or he'd rescue them from a Nighlock, blocking a blow for her at the last minute. They'd be in the Samurai Megazord, and Octozord would suddenly appear and attack the Nighlock with her brother as its pilot. There were several variations.

He would take over leadership of the team, as he was meant to, and she would fight at his side. She would be his protector, just as she had been since the day he was born. She'd finally have the chance to *know* him again, to talk to him and learn about all the things that had happened in his life while he was gone. And when Master Xandred was finally defeated, they would be a family again.

It never occurred to her that Jayden might have other plans.

****

Fiera was on her second life, facing off against the Samurai Megazord, but she could still feel it burning under her skin where the Fire Flashers had hit. It wouldn't kill her, but it _hurt_ in a way she hadn't since she'd first begun working with her Fire Smasher. She needed to get up, to at least get to somewhere out of the open while she waited for the Rangers to finish their battle, but her vision kept blurring and she couldn't focus.

_" ... be okay?"_

_" ... think so. ... bad hit, but ... "_

_"I got this one. You ... "_

_" ... sure?"_

Then there were hands, gently wrapping her burns and lifting her up off the ground. She struggled weakly, more on instinct than anything else. 

"Easy," a voice soothed. "It's all right, Lauren. I'm sorry, but we need to get out of the way. It's not safe here." 

She forced her eyes open, squinting at the blurry figure in front of her. "Who - " 

It was a boy - no, a man. Tall, with dark blond hair that hung in his eyes, dressed in a red shirt and jeans. He smiled when their eyes finally met. "Hey, Big Sister." 

Her heart skipped a beat. " ... Jayden?" 

His smile widened, turning into a faint, almost sheepish grin. "That's me. Can you walk, or would it be easier if I carry you?" 

She shook her head slowly, ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept over her. She couldn't be sure if it came from her injuries, or the surrealism of the moment. "I can walk. The Rangers, you have to - " 

"It's fine," he assured her, already shifting to wrap an arm around her back instead. "Antonio's taking care of it." 

"Antonio?" she repeated numbly. "Who's ... ?" 

"A friend." He braced her carefully. "We need to get out of the open. Can you make it to the trees?" 

Her jaw firmed. "I'll be fine." 

Jayden chuckled quietly. "I guess stubbornness is a family trait, then. Don't tell Antonio I said that," he added before she could glare at him. 

"Determination is not the same thing as stubbornness," she muttered, trying not to cringe as she slowly limped along. 

He laughed. "I'll have to remember that one." 

He was much more open than she'd been expecting. Not that it was bad, but she had thought growing up the way he had, kept safe and focused on his training, he would be more ... shy, maybe. Awkward. Not quite so ready to smile and laugh the way he seemed to be. 

She winced as they shuffled to a stop, letting him help her slide down the tree and to the ground. "I'm fine," she insisted as he hovered. "You should go help the Rangers. They need you." 

"Antonio's handling it, and you are *not* fine," he returned calmly, squatting down in front of her. "What did she hit you with?" 

"She called them ... Fire Flashers. Said they were supposed to attack my symbol power. Something to do with being the Shiba Heir." Jayden looked alarmed, and she waved a hand. "It was supposed to be something to do with the sealing power. It burns, but not as bad as she seemed to be expecting it would." 

"Because they thought you were me," he murmured, looking worried. "What I wouldn't give for a Water Ninja right now," he added under his breath. 

"Water Ninja?" 

"They're healers," he explained absently, gently lifting her sleeve to check one of the burns on her arm. "Some of them, anyway. It's not an ingrained talent, but it is common. They'd be able to help cool these as well. Unfortunately, neither of those are my talents." He sounded rueful. 

"And ... Antonio? Are they his?" she asked uncertainly, still not entirely sure who this 'friend' of her brother's was, or if he could be trusted. 

Jayden laughed again, loudly. "Healing, in a sense, but Antonio's no ninja. And definitely not a Water type." He was grinning for some reason, clearly amused. 

He stiffened abruptly, spinning around into a fighting stance, positioning himself in front of her protectively. Almost immediately, she heard the sound of several people running toward them, and Kevin's voice shouting "Get away from her!" 

"Easy _compañeros_ ," came an unfamiliar voice from the opposite direction. "We're all friends here." 

She struggled to sit up straighter, noting the way Jayden kept his eyes on the Rangers instead of turning to face both potential threats. "Stand down, Rangers," she ordered, trying to sound authoritative instead of in pain. "He's not an enemy. He's my brother." 

"Brother?" Mia repeated. 

"Since when have you had a brother?" Mike demanded. 

"Which one is he?" Kevin asked sharply. "And who's the other guy?" 

"Ouch," the strange voice remarked. She turned just in time to catch a flash of gold, leaving a young Latino man in its place. "No love for the new guy? I'm hurt." 

"*I'm* Lauren's brother," Jayden spoke up. His stance didn't relax. "Jayden Kwan." 

Lauren looked up sharply at that. She regretted it instantly as her head swam. 

Jayden didn't seem to notice. He kept his eyes on the Rangers, nodding toward the stranger. "This is my husband, Antonio." 

"Antonio Garcia, at your service," he agreed, giving a sweeping bow. 

"Husband?" Emily squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
>  _compañeros_ \- comrades


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Jayden was psychologically tortured as a child. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> No, seriously. This is not what I had planned on. This story was going to be fluffy family bonding and Jayden raised in a good family. It is ... not, now. 
> 
> Maybe. We'll see what happens; I'm just going with it.

It was hard to say if Ji's first impulse upon opening the door for them was to rush to help Lauren, or question their guests. He hesitated for a moment before stepping towards her, but Jayden brushed him aside with an absent nod, turning to look at her. "Which room is yours?"

"Down the hall and to the right," She forced a tired smile. "It's the one with all the red in it."

"Imagine that," Jayden said dryly, and Antonio laughed on her other side.

"What happened?" Ji pressed, hovering behind them. "Lauren, who are these people?"

"I'm all right, Ji," she assured him. "This is Jayden and Antonio."

Ji stumbled slightly before hurrying after them again. "Lord Jayden! I did not realize - "

"I bet there's a lot of things you didn't realize," Antonio muttered darkly.

"It's not important right now," Jayden cut in, shooting Antonio sharp look. "We need water and towels, burn cream if you have it. Can someone get them?"

"I will," Emily said quickly, disappearing down the hall with Mike at her heels.

"Do you mind having my help, or would you prefer one of the girls?" Jayden continued.

She blinked. "I ... "

"Not like it matters," Antonio quipped, grinning as Jayden shot him another dirty look.

She giggled slightly in spite of herself, wincing as her ribs twinged.

"Jayden's an *excellent* healer," Antonio promised. "Not that I would know," he added hastily. 

She gave him an odd look. "Jayden said you were the one who could heal."

"Ah, no. Not exactly," The same rueful smile that Jayden had when he'd talked about healers came over Antonio's face, but there was something sad about his eyes. He and Jayden exchanged glances. "He's the one who took first aid, though."

"You read all my notes," Jayden retorted.

"You're the one who's certified."

"The only reason you aren't is because you wanted to take drama."

"No, you *pushed* me into taking drama. I *wanted* to focus more on my training, but you - "

"Grandma Kwan kept giving me talks about co-dependency. It was getting annoying."

Antonio huffed as they turned sideways, easing her through the doorway and into her room without having to let go of either of them. "Jay, we've been engaged since we were five. She was gonna have to get used to it sometime."

Jayden flushed as they sat her carefully on the bed. "That's - "

"Towels!" Emily burst out as she hurried in. 

Mike followed with a tray, bearing several bowls. "You didn't say if the water should be warm or cold, so ... " He shifted awkwardly.

"That's perfect. Thank you," Jayden assured him, offering a warm smile.

"So! Who gets to be the one to see Lauren naked?" Antonio asked brightly.

"Jayden can stay," she said quickly, as Kevin's face purpled in indignation.

"You heard the lady," Antonio declared cheerfully. "Everybody else out!"

There was an awkward silence as soon as they were alone again. Jayden politely averted his eyes as she tried to remove her shirt. She struggled for a moment before giving up with a sigh. "Help?"

He turned immediately, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Are your ribs bruised, do you think?"

She shook her head as he helped her ease the hem over her head. "No. It's just my skin that hurts. Or under it, really."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Five," she said quickly. He gave her a Look, and she sighed. "Eight," she muttered.

Jayden hmmed, frowning as he reached for the tray Emily had brought. 

She watched him quietly, observing the sure, quick movements he made as he checked the burn cream and tested the water temperatures. " ... Dad used to give us that look," she said softly.

He paused, but if she hadn't been watching him so closely she never would have noticed. "Did he?"

"Yes." She smiled a little, feeling nostalgic. "We could never lie to him when he looked like that. Even his Rangers ... they always folded the moment they saw it." She chuckled, wincing as he pressed a cool towel to her side.

"I don't remember him."

"I guess you wouldn't," she admitted, even if she was a little disappointed. "You were only four when they sent you away."

Jayden made a neutral sound, focusing on cooling her burns.

She searched for something else to say. "You took first aid?"

He smiled at that, and she was struck by the way it warmed his face. "Yes. Aunt Kim suggested it. She thought it might come in handy for some reason." The smile twisted wryly, and he seemed amused again.

She blinked, confused. "Aunt Kim?" She hadn't realized he was on first-name basis with his mentor.

For that matter, she could have sworn his mentor's name was Toshizo.

"One of my guardians. She adopted me a few years ago."

"Adopted?" she repeated, startled. "You were - I don't understand."

Jayden let out a long, slow sigh, reaching for the burn cream. "It's a long story."

She frowned. "But I thought - "

"I'd really rather not talk about it," he interrupted. His smile was gone, and his expression had tightened in a way that was painful to see after his easy smiles before.

She nodded awkwardly, staring down at her hands. What had she expected? Her brother barely knew her. Why would he confide in her about something that was clearly a painful subject?

The silence lingered.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually.

She shook her head, forcing herself to look up at him. "It's fine. I shouldn't - it's none of my business."

"It *is* your business," he corrected. He gave her a sad half-smile. "And I'm glad, that you want to know about me. I just ... "

"Of course I want to know about you." She frowned again. "You're my brother."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Jayden's smile warmed. "And you're my sister."

She smiled tentatively, reaching out slowly to cup his cheek. "I missed you, Little Brother."

His hand came up to cover hers, squeezing gently. "I missed you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tail end of Antonio's explanation for how he got his Powers and most of Ji's speech about The Plan are taken from canon. I just swapped around some of the wording in the speech. (For obvious reasons.)

He shouldn't have said it.

He regretted it almost instantly. But Lauren had been looking at him with those big, hopeful eyes, and it just seemed like the right thing to say. She'd looked so happy when he had.

But it wasn't actually true. And that was what bothered him.

He finished cooling and bandaging her burns. Most of them were under the skin, which meant he couldn't really do much more than he already was. Lauren fell asleep part of the way through, which made him suspect that her 'eight' should really have been a nine. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for hidden injuries in the future. She seemed like the type.

He covered her carefully and slipped out the door.

To his surprise, Antonio wasn't hovering outside like he'd been expecting. _:: ... Antonio? ::_ he called mentally.

_:: Living room. Ji's trying to interrogate me about my morpher. ::_

His eyes narrowed as he moved to join them quickly. _:: What's he asking? ::_

_:: Where my training came from, how it works, where it was made ... Y'know. The usual nosy questions. How's Lauren? ::_

He sighed. _:: Sleeping, for now. She's definitely a Red. Reminds me of Dad a little, too. ::_

_:: Oh, joy. Two of you. ::_

He rolled his eyes, pausing briefly to collect himself before coming around the corner.

" - But when I figured out how to talk to OctoZord with texting, everything fell into place."

"You make it sound so simple," he commented mildly, shooting Antonio an amused look. "Let me guess: he told you he's 'just good with gadgets', didn't he?"

Antonio made a face. "You're ruining my golden moment, _Querido_."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what was the Zord Battle earlier?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Antonio scoffed. "That was Octo's golden moment."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course. How could I have thought differently?"

"Lord Jayden!" Ji practically leapt to his feet. "It's so good to see you have returned. We weren't expecting you so soon." 

"Antonio had a lot to do with that," he said mildly, hoping no one else noticed the way his husband's eyes had darkened at Ji's words. "And it's just Jayden, actually."

"Yeah, that's what I don't get," the Green Ranger spoke up, eyeing him suspiciously. "Since when has Lauren had a brother? And why didn't we know about you?"

"No one did," Ji told them. "The Nighlock never even knew Jayden existed. It was all part of their father's secret plan.

"You see, in the last invasion, Master Xandred's forces were waging an intense battle. They were overwhelming the Samurai Rangers. So their father put all his faith in his two children. Jayden was sent off and put into hiding, so he could fully master the sealing power. But while her brother practiced the sealing symbol, someone had to continue to fight off the Nighlock. That's where Lauren came in."

"But Jayden was only a little boy then," the Pink Ranger argued.

Jayden watched Antonio's eyes flicker to her thoughtfully. The Blue Ranger was frowning intently as he listened, while Green and Yellow kept exchanging glances. 

Jayden remained in the doorway, observing silently.

"Exactly. Their father himself hadn't mastered the sealing power, but he was determined to try. He hoped even an imperfect seal would at least send Master Xandred to the bottom of the Sanzu River, long enough to allow his son to *truly* master the symbol himself, and for his daughter to grow strong enough to protect the world until he did." Ji paused, looking over the Rangers. "To deceive the Nighlock, Lauren had to do one of the hardest things in the whole world: hide it from her best friends."

"Poor Lauren. She must have felt like her whole life was a lie," the Yellow Ranger murmured.

Jayden's stomach clenched painfully.

Antonio clapped his hands abruptly, making the Rangers start at the sudden noise. He smiled brightly at them all; only Jayden would see the way it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, this has been fun, but we have to be getting home. Keys to pick up, people to call, you know how it is."

"We'll return to check on Lauren in the morning," Jayden offered as they looked surprised. "For now, she needs her rest."

The Yellow Ranger looked hurt. "You mean you're not staying?"

"It is tradition for all Samurai Rangers to stay in Shiba House," Ji argued, frowning at him.

Jayden smiled blandly, feeling bitter. "I'm not much of one for tradition." 

_Not yours, at least._

"Besides, we have a nice big apartment in town, just for us," Antonio piped up, bounding toward him. "It'd be a shame to let it go to waste." He gave Jayden a flirtatious wink.

He looked away with a huff, hoping the blush on his face wasn't too obvious. "We'll see you in the morning, Rangers."

Ji's frown deepened, and he took a step towards them. "Lord Jayden - "

"Good night, everyone!" Antonio said loudly, waving at them all as he wrapped an arm around Jayden's shoulders and steered him to the door.

"Good night!" the Yellow Ranger called after them quickly. Pink and Green echoed her.

Blue, he noted, did not.

They escaped quickly, hurrying quietly through the yard and out the gate with long, open strides that made it look like they weren't actually in a hurry at all. For a split second, Jayden actually worried that the gate wouldn't open, but it swung easily. He had to fight to keep in a breath of relief when they reached the street.

Antonio caught his hand, entangling their fingers as they walked. _:: Breathe, Jay. ::_ he murmured mentally, sending soothing waves through the link between them.

He inhaled obediently, trying to slow his racing heart. He closed his eyes, trusting Antonio to guide him. Instead he focused on the feeling of the air moving in and out of his lungs, and the feeling of Antonio's thumb rubbing gently along his.

_:: I've got you. I've always got you. ::_

He swallowed, forcing a deeper breath to prevent the sudden tears burning in his eyes.

 _:: What was it? ::_ Antonio asked eventually, once his breathing had finally calmed and he could open his eyes again.

 _Everything,_ he wanted to say. But that wasn't how this worked, and he knew better than to try. Instead he took a deep breath, taking his mind back to the moment they'd found Lauren curled up in the park, battered and bruised. _:: Lauren. The attack they used was meant for someone with the sealing symbol power - me. ::_ He took another breath, letting the memory pass and moving on to the next. _:: When the Rangers came, and I thought they were going to attack me. Ji. Lauren ... said I look like our father. ::_ He swallowed again, and Antonio's hand tightened on his. _:: She didn't ... didn't know I'd been adopted. At all. ::_ That had _hurt_ , for so many reasons. _:: She said she missed me, so I told her I missed her, too. But ... I didn't. I never missed her, not once. Not ... not really. ::_ He'd missed the *idea* of an older sister, of someone to look out for him, to take care of him and show him the ropes. But then Antonio came, and the memory of her was so vague and distant anyway ...

 _:: Don't, ::_ Antonio cut in. _:: You don't have to forgive them, Jayden. No matter what you keep trying to tell yourself, you *don't*. They're the ones who hurt you, and you don't have to let it go. ::_

He wanted to argue - or at least part of him did. The part that had always tried to insist that there was a reason he'd been sent away, that it was *important*, that they hadn't wanted to do it, that they wished things could have been different ... The part that was always making excuses for them, as Aunt Ashley had gently pointed out more than once.

"Right," he whispered aloud, blinking hard.

Antonio tugged on his hand, pulling them both to a stop. He turned to look at him as a hand caught his chin, drawing him into a gentle kiss. He relaxed into it instinctively, one hand coming up to rest on Antonio's waist.

They stayed that way for a long moment, before Antonio finally broke away and leaned their foreheads together. He smiled softly, his eyes warm and full of love.

Jayden smiled back.

Eventually they started walking again, hands still clasped between them. _:: What else? ::_ Antonio pressed.

He let out a long breath through his nose, going back to the moment he'd left off. _:: Ji. ::_ He said again, frowning as he remembered. _:: The look on his face when he was interrogating you. Like ... like you were - ::_ He cut himself off as his free hand clenched. Ji had not been impressed with Antonio, and it showed. He wasn't sure how the conversation would have gone if he hadn't stepped in. _:: The way he looked at me, like I was ... ::_

_:: The way people in Briarwood look at the Mystic Rangers? ::_

He laughed abruptly before he could stop himself, but it was true. _:: Yes. Like I was the answer to all their problems. ::_ He shivered. _:: I wasn't sure if they were going to let us leave, ::_ he confessed.

Antonio snorted. _:: Octo and I'd have broke the door down if they tried. And if that didn't work, we'd call in the cavalry. ::_ He shot Jayden a smug look. _:: Just imagine if Mom and _Imo_ got ahold of them. ::_

He laughed again, more genuinely this time. _:: Or Dad and_ Appa _. ::_

 _:: Justin! ::_ Antonio crowed. _:: They'd never be able to use their computers again! ::_

The laughter slowly died out into chuckles as they turned onto their street.

"Hey ... Antonio?"

"Mm?"

"What if ... what if I'm not ... " He could feel Antonio's eyes on him as he struggled to find the words. "I'm not what they're expecting me to be," he said finally. "What if they're not okay with that?"

Antonio turned, his expression full of dark, protective fury. "Then they can solve their own problems," he said fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
>  _Querido_ \- dear, sweetheart, lover, ect. (Spanish)  
>  _Imo_ \- Aunt (Korean)  
>  _Appa_ \- Dad (Korean)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the Disks Lauren has were snagged from Ranger Wiki. For anyone wondering why she doesn't have more, in a universe where Antonio hasn't unlocked The Black Box (yet), or fixed Clawzord, there's a lot of things her team just doesn't have.
> 
> I realize that according to canon they would have lost by now without them, but let's just - 
> 
> Ooh. Plotbunny.
> 
> ... Crap.
> 
> Anyway, just go with it okay? ^.^;;

Escaping her bed the next morning took a bit of careful maneuvering and a very loose shirt, but she was determined. The burning sensation was mostly gone, leaving just the blistering for her to deal with. It was nothing she couldn't handle.

More importantly, she wanted to see Jayden.

After a bit of searching, she found him sitting on the deck just outside the front door, playing with the stray cat that Mike and Emily had adopted. There was a soft smile on his face as he teased her with a piece of string.

"I didn't expect to find you outside so early," she spoke up quietly, hoping not to startle him.

"We've been up for awhile," he said absently, still focused on the cat. He didn't seem surprised by her presence at all. "Antonio likes to fish when it's still oh-dark hundred."

There was an indignant sniff from the wall to her left. "It's only dark depending on the time zone," Antonio informed them loftily, munching on something. He grinned when he saw her, offering a large pink box. "Donut?"

She smiled politely, cringing internally at the calorie content as she selected the least sugary one she could see. "Thank you." She nodded to Jayden as she nibbled on it carefully. "You like cats?"

Jayden nodded, smiling a little as he continued to play with the cat. 

"It's a kindred spirit thing," Antonio stage-whispered to her, snickering.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "It is *not* a kindred spirit thing. I just like cats."

"Which is why you always manage to find one wherever we go," Antonio teased.

Jayden was playing with LionZord with his other hand, she realized suddenly. She hadn't been able to see it from the angle she was standing at first. He had his hand in a make-shift claw as they pantomimed swiping at each other.

It was ridiculously adorable.

"I think he remembers you," she offered as LionZord darted up Jayden's open palm to sit on his shoulder. "You used to play with him a lot when you were younger, too."

There was an awkward pause.

"Playing favorites," Antonio sighed dramatically. "Poor Octo. Don't worry Little Buddy, *I* still love you," he cooed, turning to look at where Octo was hovering behind him.

"I can have more than one favorite, you know."

"Tell that to Octo."

Jayden let out a very put-upon sigh. "I still love you too, Octo," he promised, glancing back at him.

Octo made a loud whirring noise and several disgruntled-sounding beeps before hiding behind Antonio.

"*Oh*, apology *not* accepted!" Antonio crowed as Lauren tried to muffle a giggle.

"Conspiring against your husband?" Jayden shot back. "Turning our own MiniZord against me? I'm hurt, Antonio. Such betrayal. What would _Tia_ say?"

Antonio grinned wickedly and darted forward. "She'd tell me to steal LionZord, too!" he called as he snatched said MiniZord off Jayden's shoulder and ran, leaving his donuts behind. Octo floated after him, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like cackling.

She didn't remember him ever making that noise before.

Jayden leapt to his feet, darting after them both. "Come back here!" he shouted, laughing. 

"Never!"

"Zord-hoarder!"

"You'll never take us alive!"

"Looks like things will be interesting with those two around," Mia commented behind her. She sounded amused, but there was something sad in it, too.

Lauren reached back to squeeze her hand, laying her head on Mia's shoulder. "We can only hope."

****

Ji had been giving her pointed looks all morning.

Which yes, she knew. Jayden was here now, and it was her duty to formally give him leadership of the team and her spin disks. And LionZord, which hadn't originally been part of the plan, but all teasing aside, clearly adored Jayden. She suspected Ji thought she intended to leave the team completely, and spare them the problem of two Red Rangers.

She probably should. It was the right thing to do. But she was selfish. 

She wanted to fight with her brother, too.

Currently Jayden was leaning against a doorway, watching Mia argue loudly with Antonio over who was making lunch. There was a soft, amused smile on his face. He always seemed to smile at Antonio that way. 

She smiled too, feeling a little sad. Her brother was in love, and she'd missed it.

But she had a brother-in-law now too, she reminded herself. There were two brothers she needed to get to know and love. And she needed to remember that.

 _"Always be grateful for the things we have,"_ Emily's voice whispered in her mind, and she could picture her sad smile. _"That's what Serena would have said."_

"Jayden," she said finally, raising her voice to be heard above the noise.

He turned, raising an eyebrow.

She managed a smile. _This isn't the end_ , she reminded herself. _This is the day I start taking care of my brother again. The way things should have been._

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

In the corner of the room, she saw Ji nod in approval.

****

She looked at the small box she kept her spin disks in for a long moment as Jayden hovered uncertainly by the door. Her fingers traced along them almost absently, naming them as she touched each one. _Lion Disk, TigerZord, BullZord, Lightning Disk, Catch Disk, Double Disk, Bullzooka ... Thank you, all of you, for everything._

_Please. Protect my brother._

She turned, pressing the box into his hands. "They're yours."

Jayden stared at her. "What?"

"And the Rangers. They're your team now. You will be the one to lead them to Master Xandred's defeat." She smiled, feeling a bit shy. "I ... I hope you don't mind if I still fight beside you."

Jayden was still staring. His eyes were very wide, and she noticed suddenly that he seemed pale. "I ... I ... "

She frowned, concerned. "Jayden? What's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. "Lauren, I can't. I'm not ... "

The laugh escaped before she could stop it, and she bit her lip, trying not to smile and failing. "Of course you can. This is what you're meant to do. It's your destiny." She smiled up at him, warm and proud. "You'll be great, Jayden. I know it."

The box slipped from his hands, tumbling to the floor.

In the same moment, Antonio burst through her door, radiating fury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I must add a warning for minor/formerly major (in this 'verse) character death. Technically two. They're only mentioned in passing for now, but ShinyAntonioMuse has taken this story, grabbed AngstyJaydenMuse, and run for the hills cackling his head off, so who knows WTF is going to happen anymore.

There were voices around him. People. They were probably trying to get his attention.

_"You will be the one to lead them to Master Xandred's defeat."_

Lead? He wasn't a leader. Antonio was the leader. Antonio told him what to do, and he did it. Because Antonio always knew.

He could barely handle going to school without Antonio next to him every second of the day until their junior year of high school, and even then he'd hated every moment they weren't together.

_"This is what you're meant to do."_

What he was meant to do? They said he had to learn the sealing symbol. Toshizo-sensei had drilled that into him, day after day.

_"You will learn the sealing symbol, Lord Jayden. You will seal Master Xandred, and save the world from destruction. That is what you are meant for. That is your purpose in this life."_

But he didn't want to. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Antonio. He wanted ... He wanted ...

_"*Focus*, Lord Jayden!"_

"*Jayden*!"

There were hands on either side of his face, a forehead pressed against his. Dark eyes staring intently into his own. He could still sense others in the room, still hear them talking, arguing, asking, demanding, always _demanding_ \- 

"Jayden," quietly, in front of him. Dark eyes, full of strength and confidence and love. Warm hands on his face.

He knew this. He knew these hands and those eyes. He knew that he needed to match his breathing with the face in front of him. That once he did that, as long as he focused on that voice, everything would be okay.

"In ... out," the voice coaxed quietly. "In ... out. I'm right here. I've got you. I've always got you."

He choked on a sob.

"Shh ... " A nose brushed against his, nuzzling gently before a light kiss pressed against his forehead. "I've got you, _Querido_. I've always got you."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I - " _:: I can't do this, Antonio. I can't - I need to get out of here. ::_

_:: Whatever you need,_ Querido. _We'll leave right now. Just keep breathing, okay? You don't even have to look at them. Just hold onto me and focus on your breathing. ::_

He nodded shakily, gripping Antonio's hands tight. It hurt, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Antonio was here. Antonio would take care of everything.

A hand reached for his shoulder. "Jayden? Jayden, _please_. Talk to me - "

"Don't touch him!" Antonio snarled as he flinched, wrapping an arm around him protectively and pulling him close. "Just stay away from him!"

"I'm _sorry_! I didn't - I don't know what happened - "

_Lauren_ , he realized distantly. She was crying. *He'd* made her cry.

He reached out blindly, catching what felt like a feminine hand and forcing himself to look away from Antonio to make sure that it was the right one. It was, but looking into her tear-filled eyes made something in his chest twist painfully in a way that had nothing to do with his panic attack. "It's not your fault," he managed, forcing himself to squeeze her hands. His fingers felt stiff. "You ... It wasn't ... something you did." He tried to smile, feeling sick. "I promise."

He could feel Antonio's eyes on him.

_:: She didn't, ::_ he insisted. _:: She wasn't ... she didn't understand what she was saying. She wasn't trying to hurt me. ::_

_:: She hurt you anyway. ::_

_:: Antonio. ::_

There was a deep breath beside him, followed by a huff. _:: Fine. But we have to do something about this, Jay. Whatever she said, we need to make sure none of them ever say it again. ::_

He shuddered involuntarily before shaking his head, forcing himself to look at Lauren again. "I ... we'll be back later," he offered, because it was all he could really give her right now. He wanted to promise tomorrow, just to make her happy, but he wasn't sure that he could at this point. 

He wasn't completely sure how he felt about his sister yet, but he knew without question that she loved *him*, and that was enough for now.

Lauren swallowed, blinking hard as she nodded once. "Okay," she whispered. Her hand came up hesitantly, like she wanted to reach out to him, but after a moment of hovering she clenched a fist and let it drop. "Be safe," she said instead.

That made him smile; a real one this time. "I'm with Antonio. I'm always safe."

****

It was three days before they saw the Rangers again. The first day for Jayden to calm down, get distance from the memories, and center himself again. The second was spent enjoying each other's company, and the farthest either of them went from bed was Antonio going to the kitchen and returning with food. The third day was spent discussing the situation they'd been avoiding for the past two, about Lauren's offer, the team, and how they were going to handle it all.

The next morning they skipped fishing and went straight to Shiba House to meet with the Rangers.

Lauren was the one to open the door. She didn't pounce on Jayden, but judging by the look in her eyes it was a near thing. "How are you?" she asked anxiously. She shook her head abruptly. "I mean, good morning." She tried to smile, turning to include Antonio in her greeting.

"Good morning," Jayden returned, studying her discreetly. The Power seemed to have cleared up her burns in the time they'd been away, and there were no complications that he could see - not that he'd expected any. More importantly, she had her energy back, which meant her body didn't need to conserve any to heal anymore.

"Morning," Antonio echoed with a smile. It was polite rather than the bright, open smile he usually gave. 

Lauren paused, seeming to take that in. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath before turning to meet Jayden's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, her eyes full of sincerity and sorrow. "I don't know ... I'm not sure what I did, but whatever it was ... I'm so sorry, Jayden." Her voice broke a little on his name.

To his surprise, she turned to Antonio again. "I'm sorry to you too, Antonio. You ... you're the one who knows my brother best, and I need to remember to respect your judgement in the future." She bowed formally, hands clasped in front of her. "I'm sorry that I didn't. There's no excuse for my actions."

"On the contrary." Antonio reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her another smile. This time, it reached his eyes. "You were worried for Jayden. That's the best excuse there is."

Lauren gave him a tentative smile in return. It was painfully shy, and Jayden had to hold in a wince at the sight. It was more familiar than he'd like to admit. "I ... I know, that I don't know either of you. At all, really." She sounded rueful, but her eyes were sad. "I hope you'll give me the chance to change that. You are my brothers, after all." She looked at Antonio again, and her smile was sweet. "Both of you."

He could practically hear Antonio's resolve breaking.

_:: Okay, ::_ he heard him declare finally. _:: We can keep her. ::_

Jayden bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing aloud as Antonio promptly descended on Lauren and swooped her into a tight hug that bordered on a glomp. "Of course you're going to get to know us!" he declared brightly. "We're family!"

Lauren giggled, moving to hug him back with an awkward hesitation that spoke of someone who hadn't been hugged very often, if at all. "We are," she agreed, and her smile was almost as blinding as his. "And I can't wait."

"Group hug!" Antonio whooped, reaching out to snag Jayden's wrist and drag him in with them.

He laughed as Lauren made a noise that sounded suspiciously like an eep as she was trapped between them, before dissolving into giggles. "Group hug!" he echoed, squeezing his sister and kissing the top of her head as Antonio nuzzled her cheek.

"Group hug," Lauren agreed, beaming with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be different and instead of Mike's name being short for Michael (or some variation thereof), it's short for Michiaki, which is a Japanese name meaning 'Path, Road, Lane'.

Her cheeks were still flushed from the hug she'd been sandwiched in, but she was too happy to care. Whatever had happened, whatever she had done to hurt Jayden, they both seemed to forgive her for it. Or at the very least, they understood that she hadn't *meant* to hurt him, and forgave her for that.

More importantly, Antonio had called her family. And Jayden hadn't disagreed. That made her happier than anything else she could have imagined.

Emily bounced up to greet them the moment she brought the boys inside. "Antonio! Jayden! Good morning!" she said cheerfully. She turned to Jayden, looking concerned. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am, thank you," he returned politely.

Lauren looked him thoughtfully. He seemed more ... reserved, now that they were inside. Like he was holding himself back now that it wasn't just she and Antonio with him.

She wasn't sure if she should be glad about that or not.

"The mysterious Rangers return," Mike drawled from the entry to the kitchen, watching them carefully.

Antonio drew himself up, pressing a hand over his heart with a dramatic intake of breath. "The Mysterious Gold Samurai Ranger ... " He sniffed, pretending to wipe away a tear as he looked at Jayden. "Uncle Jason will be so proud ... "

"'Proud'," Jayden repeated, raising an eyebrow at him and clearly trying not to smile. "Of course, Chip."

Antonio laughed, dropping his arm and turning to him fully. "Oh, so we're fighting dirty today, are we?" 

"It's not dirty if it's true," Jayden retorted. He turned to Lauren as Antonio continued to look amused. "We'd like to speak to the team. And Ji," he added, almost as if including him was an afterthought. "There are ... things, that we need to discuss."

_The leadership of the team,_ she realized, heart sinking. _Does this mean ... that he doesn't want me to fight with him after all?_

She forced herself to nod. "Of course. Ji's in the garden. Emily, would you find Mia and Kevin?"

"Sure," Emily agreed easily, offering her a smile. But she seemed anxious when her eyes flickered between Jayden and Antonio.

Lauren steeled herself, and went to get Ji.

****

"There are some ground rules we need to make," Jayden informed them all. They'd convened in the living room, but he and Antonio had both chosen to kneel on the floor once they realized there were only six stools. She'd joined them instinctively, sitting across from them both with her feet tucked under her. Kevin, Mike, and Mia had chosen the stools; only Emily had hesitated before following them. The sense of separation was painfully obvious, and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Ground rules," Kevin repeated, giving him a flat look.

"Yes." He paused, seeming to take a breath. "But first, I would like to apologize for my actions the last time we were here."

She blinked. "Apologize?" she echoed, confused. Why was he apologizing for having a panic attack? One that *she* had caused?

Antonio made no outward reaction, but she saw his eyes flicker to Jayden.

He nodded. "I was unprepared for your offer, and I reacted badly."

She saw Mia frown as she searched for a way to respond to that. Why would it be Jayden's fault? She'd been the one to approach him. There was no set time that she was meant to give him the team. Maybe he'd wanted to know them all better first, be more comfortable around them. 

"Offer?" she heard Mia ask.

Jayden nodded. "Lauren has offered me leadership of the team."

"What?!" all four Rangers yelled, in varying levels of protest. 

Kevin was halfway to his feet, but Mike had beat him to it. She could feel Mia staring her, and she knew without looking that Emily was already teary-eyed. "Wait a minute - " Kevin began to argue.

She held her chin high, refusing to show any sign of regret. This was the right thing to do. And one day, the others would understand that.

"And I refuse," Jayden continued calmly.

"What?!" Ji yelped, and now he was the one lurching to his feet. "Lord Jayden - "

"First rule," Jayden spoke over him as Lauren stared, raising his voice just enough to be heard. "Do not call me Lord Jayden. I gave up all legal ties and responsiblities to the Shiba Clan the day I was adopted."

_Adopted._ The word echoed strangely in her mind, louder than even the sound of his refusal to accept the team. *Her* team.

_I don't understand ... This isn't ... this isn't what was supposed to happen._

"I don't care *what* clan you claim," Mike snarled. "*Lauren* is our team leader, and that's the way it's gonna stay. There's no way we're giving her up for some cheap immitation new guy!"

"*Michiaki*!" Mia snapped as Emily visibly flinched.

Mike shook his head, glaring at her. "No. That is *not* the same thing," he insisted, pointing at Emily. "Emily is one of us. That was *not* what I meant, and don't you dare put words in mouth. Not about Serena!"

"I'm glad we can agree, then."

Jayden hadn't lost his calm, observing the team with what could almost be disinterest. He wasn't though; she could see him taking in the the stiff way Emily held herself, the sudden tightness in Kevin's expression. The flinch Lauren hadn't been able to hide at the former Yellow Ranger's name. The pain in Mike and Mia's eyes as they continued to glare at each other.

Jayden's voice gentled, even if he couldn't possibly know what they were talking about. "Lauren is your leader. She knows each of you better than I ever could, and you trust her. I could never hope to compare with that. I wouldn't want to."

_"You trust her."_

She blinked back the sudden burn of tears in her eyes. _No, they don't. They can't, not after ... not after I failed them._

"That's an admirable statement, Lord - Jayden," Ji spoke up, clearly catching himself. He didn't look happy about the way Jayden wished to be addressed, either. "But it was your father's intention that you be handed leadership of the team upon your return. Lauren was only to lead the Rangers as long as it was necessary, until you were finally able to master the sealing symbol and return to defeat Master Xandred."

"Respectfully, Ji," Jayden cut in, and something in his tone made it very clear that it wasn't meant respectfully at all. "The intensions of my biological father are not my concern." 

Ji drew himself up rigidly, clearly offended. "Your father - "

"*My father* is a man you have never met," Jayden snapped. "Whoever my biological parents may have been, I appreciate the fact that they brought me into this world. But the people who raised me, who love me? They are my family. Whoever the boy you sent away once was, *I* am Jayden Kwan, and it is my mother's name that I carry."

There was a long moment of silence.

"But if you're not a part of the Shiba family, then why are you here?" Mia asked at last, studying him with a calm, carefully closed expression.

Antonio snorted. "There's a big bad trying to destroy the world. Why *wouldn't* we be here?" 

"There are a lot of reasons," Jayden told them, quieting Antonio with a look. "Most importantly, I made a vow to help Lauren, and I intend to honor that."

"And I made a vow to protect Jayden, so I'm definitely not going anywhere," Antonio agreed.

"You're a little late then, don't you think?" Mike sneered. "We could have used the help months ago."

"That's enough," Lauren said sharply.

He scowled, but sunk down on his stool again.

She took a deep breath, pushing away the conflicting wave of feelings running through her and focusing on Jayden. "You have other rules?"

He looked at her for a moment before at last giving a short nod. "Antonio and I are not your vassals," he said bluntly. "We came to help, and we will, but we are not in service to the Shiba family, and we don't answer to the Samurai Council."

"Who do you answer to then?" she returned. It was their decision if they didn't, but as a leader, she needed to be sure they answered to *someone* for their actions.

"The Ranger Council," Antonio answered. He grinned briefly. "Officially we answer to the Power, but if you're looking for a direct figurehead, it's the Power Ranger Council."

She nodded. She'd heard stories of other Power Rangers when she was growing up, read reports about their activities, but the idea that Jayden and Antonio actually knew some was more than a little unsettling. "That's acceptable," she decided, pretending not to notice the way Ji shifted to protest and fell silent.

"Third, Antonio is my partner. He has the same training that I do, the same knowledge of the Samurai history. He was accepted by OctoZord as the Gold Samurai Ranger, and I wouldn't be here without him. He will be treated with the same respect as you would give me." His eyes flickered to Ji, leaving no doubt who this rule was directed toward.

Lauren frowned at the idea that he thought this even needed to be said. "Of course. Anyone who chooses to fight with this team will be treated as one of us."

She could sense Kevin's disapproval at the blatant lack of tradition behind her. She wasn't sure how Mike and Mia would feel, but this was something she wouldn't back down from. The problems of Emily's acceptance into the team would not happen again.

"No one is required to share any information," Jayden told her, looking more serious than ever - if that was possible. "No more questions about Antonio's Powers or our morphers, our training, nothing about the - Ranger Council." There was an odd pause in his voice, but his expression didn't change. "If we choose to offer information, that is our choice. We'll show you the same courtesy."

"Done," she said immediately. Ji would be upset, but there was nothing they had asked for that was truly unreasonable. "Anything else?"

They glanced at each other. There was a long pause, and Antonio's eyes narrowed briefly. Jayden seemed to simultaneously sigh and draw himself upward. "I realize that you have questions about my ... training. And about the sealing symbol. But I - " He stopped, and a twisted, pained expression came across his face. "I can't discuss it with any of you. At all."

She nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Can ... I at least ask why?" she asked softly.

He gave her a bitter smile. "Doctor's orders?"

"Jayden." Antonio did not sound amused.

He sighed. "It was ... not a good time in my life," he admitted reluctantly. "I don't like to talk about it."

She desperately wanted to ask, but the look in his eyes warned her not to.

"Sixth rule." Antonio's eyes narrowed again. "No one questions me when it comes to Jayden's health again. If I give an order, you follow it."

"And the same to me for Antonio," Jayden added, giving his husband a sharp look.

There was another long pause as she nodded. "Anything else?"

They looked at each other again. "That's all for now," Antonio decided.

"I accept your conditions," she declared formally. She leaned forward, bowing to them both. "I thank you for your assistance, and welcome you to the team."

She straightened just in time to see them both return the gesture. "We are honored to be here," Jayden returned.

The corner of Antonio's mouth quirked as he sat up again. "More than you know."

The sudden silence was painfully awkward.

"We should be going," Jayden said finally. He smiled wryly, glancing at Antonio. "I promised we'd get in some fishing after we were done here. You don't want to know what happens when Antonio doesn't get to go fishing."

"I'll walk you to the door," she offered as Antonio grinned wickedly.

She walked with them in silence. Ji and the Rangers would have her head the moment they were gone, so she wasn't exactly in a hurry to see them leave. It would not be a pleasant conversation, avoiding the inevitable or not.

Jayden stopped suddenly just before the door, turning to press a piece of paper into her hand. "We wrote this this morning," he said quietly, "Before you think ... well, we were already planning to give it to you. You're always welcome, any time."

"But if it's four in the morning, be sure to knock first. Just in case," Antonio added, winking as Jayden flushed.

She covered her mouth, trying to muffle a giggle. "I'll remember that."

She waited, taking the time to watch from the door until they were well past the gate before she finally looked at her hand.

It was an address, with an apartment number.

She closed her eyes, holding it to her chest for a moment. There were a lot of things it could mean. She chose to take it as sign of faith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of random words in other languages in this chapter. And the way both boys seem to shift between terms/names for people is not a typo. There *are* reasons, and it’s not just Antonio (or the author) being obnoxious, I promise. Translations at the end, as always.
> 
> On a side note, I've realized that I probably should have mentioned at some point that this has my Bright Skies AU backstories/continuity, but this is actually an AU of *that* AU. So for anyone who's confused on why Antonio and Jayden suddenly seem to be telepaths, that's why. Explanations for a *lot* of things will happen at some point.

"Jayden tried to apologize for one of his panic attacks again."

He shot Antonio a look. _:: Really? Didn't we outgrow tattling on each other when we were twelve? ::_

_:: Health Concerns Clause. ::_

He made a face, even as _Imo_ sighed on the other side of the screen. "Jayden ... "

"I know," he interrupted, rolling his eyes before he could stop himself. "Panic attacks are a medical condition and don't apologize for things I can't help."

A hand smacked the back of his head. He looked at his husband indignantly.

Antonio shrugged. "She can't reach through the computer screen."

 _:: Traitor, ::_ he accused.

_:: Health Concerns Clause. ::_

_:: How is hitting me Health Concerns Clause? ::_

_:: Mental health concerns. We're still re-training you. ::_

_:: ... That's abuse of terminology. ::_

"Boys. I'm still here."

"Sorry," they chorused.

She shook her head with a fond smile. She always did when they forgot to speak out loud. "What else?"

They considered.

"Antonio made a Ranger Council."

Antonio stuck his tongue out at him. _:: Now who's the tattletale? ::_

"A Ranger *Council*?" _Imo_ repeated, sounding bewildered.

Antonio made a face. "It sounded better than 'we answer to our mommies and daddies', okay?"

Jayden made a face of his own, agreeing. "The Samurai Rangers answer to the Samurai Council," he explained for _Imo_ , who still looked confused. "It's made up of the Samurai Clans and retainers to the Shiba family. Lauren wanted to know who we answered to."

She nodded slowly, starting to look amused now. "Why didn't you use S.P.D. then?"

"Less impressive," Antonio answered, as Jayden said "We don't want to give away information they don't need to know yet." They looked at each other as she laughed.

"I said it because it was less impressive than a Samurai Council," Antonio admitted. "But Jay's right. We don't want to tell them everything until we know for sure that we can trust them."

"I see," she said softly.

Jayden tried not to wince. Most of the Family knew enough about Jayden's history to not trust the Shiba Family in the least - and in some cases, actively hated them. But the idea of not being able to trust other Power Rangers was foreign to them, and more than a bit painful.

He still couldn't be sure that they would have let him return here if Antonio hadn't come with him.

"How would we run a Ranger Council, anyway?" Antonio wondered aloud. "Would it be broken up into Color sects, or run by elected figureheads? Seniority?"

" _Imo_ would be in charge of it no matter what, then," he remarked absently. "Probably _Appa_ and Dad, too."

 _Imo_ wrinkled her nose at him. "Very funny."

"True, though," Antonio pointed out. "Everyone looks to the three of you the most, _Imo_."

"Looks at me, maybe. *Listens*, not so much," she huffed, giving them both a pointed look.

Antonio beamed at her innocently, and Jayden ducked his head, trying not to grin. "We love you, _Imo._ "

Whatever _Imo_ would have said in response was cut off by a series of rapid-fire beeping and a blur of white as Octo shot past them at the door.

Jayden and Antonio exchanged bemused looks. _:: What was - ?::_

The doorbell rang.

They both blinked. _:: Lauren? ::_ Jayden guessed. _:: She's the only one outside of the Family that knows we're here. Unless someone else came to check on us ... ::_

 _:: I'll get it, ::_ Antonio volunteered, snagging Octo with one hand and holding him behind his back as he reached for the door. "Sorry, Little Buddy. Just in case."

"Lauren," Jayden explained to _Imo_. "We - " He faltered, abruptly realizing he hadn't exactly asked if it was all right to give out their address to someone that for all intense and purposes, was a stranger. And he and Antonio weren't the ones paying paying for this apartment - no matter how much they'd tried to protest. "I gave Lauren our address, so she could come and see us if she wanted to. I didn't - I'm sorry, I should have asked - "

Her expression softened. "Oh, sweetie ... " she sighed, in the way that she always did when she was about to say -

"Welcome, _Hermana_!" he heard Antonio call loudly, followed by a slight eep as he trapped Lauren in another bear hug.

Jayden bit his lip, trying not to worry. Lauren seemed very uncomfortable with touch, or at the very least, unused to it. There could be a lot of reasons behind it, but ...

Well, he hoped it wasn't anything like he was afraid it might be.

" ... Air ... mana?" Lauren repeated awkwardly as he let her go, frowning in confusion. She flashed a smile at Octo, who had escaped from Antonio and was now hovering around her head, beeping excitedly. "Hello, Octo."

Jayden choked, muffling a snort behind his hand at her awkward pronunciation. _"Hermana_ ," he corrected. "It's Spanish."

Antonio gave her a blank look as she jumped and looked at Jayden. "You don't speak Spanish?" He waved a hand immediately before she could answer. "That's all right, I forgive you. Would you prefer if I called you _'nee-san_?" he offered, making her start again with wide eyes. " _Nuna_?"

Lauren looked flustered. "I - "

" _Yeon-in_ ," Jayden called, making his voice as patronizing as possible. "Stop showing off. You're overwhelming her."

"Has he been like this the entire time you've been there?" _Imo_ asked as Antonio made a face at him, sounding somewhere between amused and concerned.

Jayden shrugged. "Not the whole time," he admitted. He knew what she really wanted to know, but he didn't know how to assure her that it - probably - wasn't something to do with his Powers with Lauren standing there. "Antonio's just being ... Antonio."

"I resemble that remark," Antonio informed them. "Come say hi to Auntie, Lauren."

She frowned, shifting awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something. I can come back later - "

"Don't be silly," Antonio huffed, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her toward the computer desk. "It's just Auntie."

"I love you too, Antonio," _Imo_ retorted, sounding amused again.

"He means that Lauren is family, too," Jayden offered. He watched her expression hesitantly to see if that bothered her, and was relieved to see her smile.

"Well, of course she is. Hello, Lauren. It's nice to finally meet you," she greeted as Antonio finally maneuvered Lauren in view of the screen.

Lauren froze briefly before seeming gather herself. "Hello," she returned hesitantly. 

"This is Kim Oliver," Jayden explained. "She's one of my guardians."

Lauren paused. She seemed to take in _Imo_ differently now, studying her face and expression. After a moment she gave a low, formal bow to the screen. "I'm honored to meet you, Ms. Oliver. Thank you for caring for my brother."

"Oh, sweetheart," _Imo_ sighed, giving Lauren a sad smile as she straightened in confusion. It was the same look she'd given Jayden when he'd tried to apologize. "You never need to thank me for that."

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lauren from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as she flinched slightly. "Family takes care of each other," he agreed. "Which means now we take care of you, too."

_"Family takes care of each other, Jayden. Always. That's what we do."_

He swallowed hard, shoving the memory away and giving his sister a smile instead. "And it's too late to run now that Antonio's claimed you," he teased. The smile came a little easier after a moment, when Antonio nodded in agreement and _Imo_ wasn't disagreeing.

"That sounds familiar ... " she mused instead, and Jayden laughed as Antonio blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer," she promised. "I'm sure you three have lots to talk about. I love you."

"Love you too, _Imo_ ," he and Antonio chorused.

"I'm glad I got the chance to see you, Lauren," she added with a warm smile. "I can't wait to meet you in person. You three take care of each other."

"We will," Jayden promised as Antonio nodded.

She pressed both hands to her lips, kissing her fingertips and blowing them at the screen. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, boys." There was a slight wave with one hand, and she disconnected.

"Well," Antonio said after a pause. "That's Aunt Kim. No Ms.," he added, frowning at Lauren sternly and waving a finger in her face. "Just Auntie."

"She seems nice," Lauren offered, trying to smile despite her clear confusion at the address.

"She's wonderful," Jayden agreed immediately. He hesitated. "She adopted me after my mother died."

Lauren looked at him in surprise before immediately softening into an understanding sadness. "I'm sorry."

"Auntie's the best," Antonio agreed sincerely, releasing Lauren at last and turning toward the kitchen. "So! Breakfast. And don't tell me you're not hungry because we're all Rangers here and we know better," he added, giving Lauren a pointed look over his shoulder. "You up to giving me a hand, Little Buddy?"

Octo swooped after him, beeping in agreement.

"Octo likes to help Antonio cook," Jayden explained for Lauren, who looked startled again. They seemed to do that to her a lot. He led her to the stools at the kitchen island. "They make a good team."

"So what brings you to our humble abode, _'nee-san_?" Antonio asked cheerfully.

Lauren took a seat, biting her lip as she folded her hands in front of her. "I know ... I know that you don't want us to ask you for information, unless you volunteer it," she said slowly. She swallowed, lifting her chin. "But there are things about *us* that I think you need to know."

Jayden reached over to take her hand. Antonio turned around to look at her as Octo hovered at his shoulder, beeping softly. "We're all ears," he promised solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
>  _imo_ \- aunt (Korean)  
>  _appa_ \- dad (Korean)  
>  _Hermana_ \- sister (Spanish)  
>  _'nee-san_ \- big sister (Japanese, somewhat informal/affectionate)  
>  _Nuna_ \- boy's older sister (Korean)  
>  _Yeon-in_ \- lover, sweetheart, ect. (Korean)
> 
> Pretty much everything except the Japanese for this story was snagged through Google Translate, so feel free to correct me if you catch something misused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hides-

"I've been in training as a Samurai for as long as I can remember." It was a terrible place to start, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. Neither of them said anything, waiting patiently for her to continue. "At first with - with Dad, and his Rangers, and then with Mentor. He's taken care of me ever since the last battle. He's the one who taught me how to fight, how to use symbol power ... " She trailed off, shaking her head. "He was the one who explained to me what The Plan meant, and trained me to fight the Nighlock. For fourteen years, that was what I did, day after day. And then ... they started coming through.

"I was able to hold them off on my own for close to a year. There weren't very many, and they weren't very strong." She let out a long, slow sigh. "And then the stronger ones started getting through. I did what I could, but Ji finally convinced me it was time to summon the Rangers to help. So he called for them: Kevin, Mike, Mia ... " She took a deep breath, trying to steel herself for this even as tears pricked her eyes. "And Serena.

"The five of us made a pretty good team." She tried to smile, but her heart ached. "We held back the Nighlock for five months. And then Splitface came."

She closed her eyes, reaching deep inside herself for that cold, numb feeling she used when she acted as Head of the Shiba Family, when she needed to appear indifferent. It didn't make her indifferent - it never, ever would, not for this, not for _her_ \- but the detached coldness allowed her to sit up straight, to speak calmly and clearly without breaking down into tears. "Splitface was a soul stealer. He took Serena's soul in his first attack, before she had a chance to fight back. He told us that we had twenty-four hours to defeat him, or she'd be gone forever. Then he left for the Sanzu River.

"We fought. We managed to summon him - " She almost told them about Dekker, and his advice to become Nighlock. That Mike had volunteered, but Kevin had refused to let him. Then she'd tried to volunteer herself, but the others had argued. So much time wasted, before they'd finally come up with a plan ... 

But it wasn't important now.

She blinked once, hard. "But it took us too long to defeat him. Serena ... she never woke up."

There were other things she could add, about how Mike had raged and screamed at the world for days, because he'd loved Serena like a sister. The way Kevin had become calm and formal with everyone, in a way he never was. How Mia's eyes had been red for more than a week, and they could hear her sobbing in her room at night. About the silent grief in Ji's eyes as he kept to himself for days.

The day that Mike had turned his anger on Kevin, shouting and accusing and being as cruel as he possibly could, while Kevin just stood there, watching him silently. Until the moment Mike finally broke down in tears, and Kevin caught him in his arms, and somehow they'd all ended up in a pile, sobbing and holding on to each other. Kevin had practically carried Mike to bed that night, while she and Mia had stayed together, clutching each other's hands and whispering their favorite memories about Serena in the dark.

How Mike and Kevin had been sharing a room ever since, how even now she would find herself catching Mia's hand and holding tight while she wished with all her heart for the world to go away and leave them all alone.

But those weren't things either of them needed to know, not yet. And it wasn't her place to share those secrets.

"Emily came to us a week after that. We needed a Yellow Samurai, and she was all we had." She blinked again. "ApeZord and the Yellow Morpher accepted her immediately, but the team .. " She trailed off, wincing as she remembered.

_"So what can you do?"_

_"Well, you're not bad, but you're no Serena."_

_"Don't worry. You'll catch up to the rest of us someday."_

_"I'm sorry, Emily, but this may be too difficult for you, considering your skill level."_

_"Come on, New Girl. Show me what you got."_

_"I can give you some tips if you'd like - "_

_"Sere - I mean, Emily - "_

"We were cruel to her," she admitted softly. "We didn't mean to be, exactly - " Well, Mike had, but Mike was the exception for a lot of things - "But we were still grieving for Serena, and all any of us could see was that Emily wasn't her.

"She finally snapped on us one day, and made us realize what we were doing."

_"I *know*! I know I'm not Serena! I know better than any of you!" Emily shouted at them, tears streaking down her cheeks. "She was mine *first*! And now she's gone and - and - "_

_A final, heartbroken sob as she fell to her knees. "Why? Why didn't you save her?"_

_Mike knelt down beside her, slowly putting a hand on her back. "I don't know," he said quietly. "But I ask myself the same question every day."_

"It's been better since then. But sometimes one of us will still slip." Even though they'd had Emily for nearly a year now, even though they'd all apologized that day, and had made a concentrated effort to include her and make her feel welcome every day since.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "There's also Dekker. I'm ... not quite sure how to explain him," she admitted. "He showed up one day to watch us fight." Specifically to watch her fight Kevin, but that wasn't really something they needed to know, either. "Ever since then he's been coming after me, trying to challenge me to a fight. He claims he's looking for the 'ultimate duel'." She shook her head again, letting a puzzled frown cross her face, because Dekker was a mystery she still wasn't sure she'd ever understand. "Why he thinks he can get that from *me*, I have no idea ... "

"Sounds like a real crackpot to me," Antonio offered, sliding a large platter of pancakes across the table. Octo delivered a pair of forks and some maple syrup, and Jayden thanked him absently.

She gave Antonio a wry half-smile. "Sometimes that's all I can think. Others he's ... strangely honorable."

He glanced over at Jayden, giving a faint smirk. Jayden rolled his eyes at him, and he turned back to the stove.

 _It must be nice,_ she reflected wistfully. _Being so close to someone that you don't even need words to understand each other._

"And that's why you need to take over leadership of the team."

They both froze. Antonio turned around again slowly, staring at her. Jayden had gone very still.

She lifted her chin, refusing to let the staring upset her. Because this was the right thing to do, and she needed them to understand that. She needed *Jayden* to understand that this wasn't about The Plan anymore. "The Rangers need a strong, capable leader. They need someone who can bring them together - all of them, and who can see Emily for herself, not Serena. Someone who can think objectively and give the orders that need to be made."

She turned in her seat to face Jayden, pushing away the surge of feelings that came at his blank expression. "They need you," she pressed. "They need someone who can see them as more than they are, and make them stronger. Who can unite them to defeat Master Xandred. I know they can do it. I just ... " She faltered. "I don't know how to make that happen. That's why they need you to take charge.

"I'm not leaving," she added quickly, trying to ignore the way he just kept _staring_ , and why wasn't he saying anything? "I want to fight with you, with all of you. If you'll let me," she amended, because she couldn't be sure how much he had understood before, before his panic attack had started. "But the Rangers need a good leader."

A hand reached out, covering hers. "And they have one," Jayden said quietly.

She scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head. Why wasn't this _working_? Why couldn't she make him understand? What was she saying wrong? "No. I'm not," she insisted, hating herself for the way her voice cracked. "Don't you see? I've made so many mistakes ... I wasn't ... I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough to save Serena. I failed Emily when she needed me the most. I can't even handle one rogue Nighlock! _Barely_ a Nighlock!"

A harsh sob escaped before she could stop it, and she realized she was crying.

" _Please_ , Jayden," she begged. "You have to - I can't - I'm not _good enough_ for them! I can't - " She sobbed again, hard enough that she could barely breathe. "I can't let them down again!"

Arms came around her from either side. Jayden's chin was on top of her head, Antonio's cheek pressed against hers. She was sandwiched between them, kisses pressed against her hair and hands rubbing her back soothingly while Octo hovered in front of her face, beeping anxiously. She cried harder, because she didn't deserve any of it.

"No, Lauren," Jayden murmured. "That's *exactly* why they need you. They know you, and you know them. You know their strengths and weaknesses, you know what they've been through. You love them enough to give them up, and that's exactly why you're the one they want."

"Didn't you hear them argue, _'nee-san_?" Antonio put in quietly. "They would fight for you. They *do* fight for you. They'd never let you leave them so easily."  


"We will help you," Jayden continued, running another hand over her hair. "That's why we're here. But we won't take your team from you. I won't do that to them, or to you."  


"But ... " she protested weakly.  


"Please. Don't ask me again."  


She closed her eyes, swallowing hard as the tears continued to slip past her control. At last she gave a short, firm nod.  


A kiss pressed against her cheek in response, and they hugged her even tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is totally PunkPinkPower's fault. Well. Technically the To Do List wasn't, but the rest is all her.
> 
> I hadn't planned on this ending either, but discussions of this 'verse made my mind wander, and ShinyAntonioMuse took off running with AngstyJaydenMuse again. I think they like to head for the hills so they can have sexy times.
> 
> I hope this answers your question about Serena a little more clearly, IndigoMay. Let me know if it doesn't!

"First order of business."

"The Samurai Rangers. We need them to stop thinking that we're going to take Lauren away from them and start seeing us as their allies."

Scribbling.

"We need to set up a training schedule with them, to get used to their fighting styles and teach them how to fight with a larger team."

"And figure out how we're going to fight with them," Antonio mused. "They probably use mostly Kendo, right? Like you used to?"

"It's likely."

Antonio made a face. "Great."

He shoved his shoulder lightly. "Shut up. You love Kendo."

"Well yeah, but I'm still horrible at it."

Jayden rolled his eyes, because Antonio was rarely horrible at anything, and Kendo was no exception. The problem had been that the style was too strict and formal for him. "We need to find out more about the Nighlocks, how they operate and who Master Xandred's henchmen are." Because there were always henchmen. "What Xandred's current status is, so we can start working on a plan."

Antonio reached over to snag the notepad and frowned down at it. "We are not making 'peace' with the Samurai Rangers, Jay," he scolded, huffing as he crossed out _peace_ and wrote _FRIENDS_ in big, capital letters instead. "We're making *friends* with them. Ranger politics is not the same as battle strategy, I don't care what Dad told you." He paused to underline the word _FRIENDS_ several times.

"Depends on the Rangers," Jayden muttered rebelliously. "Dekker," he added, running his fingers over his mustache out of habit. Antonio snickered, and he forced himself to stop, making a face at him.

"You love it," Antonio informed him, grinning. "You wouldn't wear it if you didn't."

"I wear this stupid thing because you've been making me for years," he retorted. 

It wasn't strictly true. Antonio had introduced him to the idea of dressing up for planning sessions when they were kids, as something to make try and him smile. He'd quickly learned that Antonio always giggled when he stroked the ends of his fake mustache, and had began to do it on purpose to make Antonio laugh. Because Antonio's smile was the only thing that ever made him happy back then.

He really couldn't explain why he still wore the bowler hat, to be honest.

"Li-ar," Antonio sing-songed, tilting his head thoughtfully as he reached up to tap the brim of his top hat. Or as he liked to refer to it, his 'thinking hat'. "What else?"

"Lauren."

Antonio paused, lowering his hand and turning to stare at him directly. "You've decided?" he asked quietly, looking serious.

He nodded slowly. "I'm still ... I'm not sure about Ji, or the Rangers," he admitted, feeling guilty even though he knew he shouldn't. He also knew that a lot of his hesitance to trust Ji came from the way Ji had treated Antonio, and the way he'd pushed for them to stick to The Plan despite Jayden's feelings about it. And his comment about his parents, if he was being completely honest with himself. He knew that trusting the Rangers *shouldn't* be such an issue for him, but it was still hard to, even knowing that the Power would never have given him a team he couldn't trust. "But Lauren ... I believe her."

"Because she feels honest? Or because she's broken, too?" Antonio pressed gently.

He winced. He hadn't actually taken the time to think about it yet, but now he wasn't entirely sure. "I - I don't know."

Antonio's hand reached out to stroke his cheek. "It's okay to want to love your sister, _Querido_ ," he murmured.

He closed his eyes, leaning into the hand with a sigh. _:: Even if I feel like I should think trusting her is a mistake? ::_

 _:: That's your paranoia talking. If you want to trust her, we trust her. ::_ Antonio paused. "For what it's worth, I believe in her, too."

It was worth a lot.

He reach up to squeeze Antonio's hand, nodding once as he opened his eyes. "So Lauren. She's ... " He hesitated, trying to think of the right words to express what he was thinking.

"Socially awkward and filled with a suspiciously strong lack of self-confidence that hints at a martyr complex?" Antonio offered wryly. He wasn't trying to be funny either, which was the worst part.

Jayden sighed and nodded again. "Yeah."

Antonio sighed too, shaking his head as he reached up to fix the monocle he always insisted on wearing. "So fixing Lauren. Which, by the way, should be priority number one," he added, giving Jayden a stern look.

Jayden smiled faintly, because she should have been. He watched Antonio write _Fix Lauren_ before making a show of writing a _1_ next to it and fixing the other numbers above accordingly. "Emily should be number three," he said softly. "After making peace and before training. She should know that we don't see her for her sister, and that we respect Serena's sacrifice."

"After making *friends*," Antonio insisted again, giving him a pointed glare even as he made the adjustments.

Jayden hesitated. "I'd like to ask her permission to tell S.P.D. about Serena. So they can add her to The Wall."

Antonio paused, looking up at him. 

At the moment, the only names on the Memorial Wall of Rangers were Trini Kwan and the four Time Force Rangers. There had been some discussion about other names, for Rangers who had given their lives and somehow one way or another come back, but in the end it was decided to keep it as a memorial for lives lost. The Time Force Rangers had been added not because they were lost, but because it was the only way anyone really had of paying respect to them. From what they'd last heard, Wes had been petitioning to add Alex Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger in the future, but it was still being debated.

His mother was the reason the wall had been built. For the longest time, she'd been the only name on the list that was for someone truly gone.

Antonio gave a slow nod. "That's a good idea. I think she'd like that."

Jayden hoped she would. It felt wrong not to honor the first Yellow Samurai Ranger somehow. 

"We need to look into the Samurai Council," he said after a moment. "See what it will take to make them accept my disownment." He frowned. "I'm still not sure if Ji actually has."

"They probably don't realize how serious you are," Antonio pointed out. He paused, fiddling with the pencil.

Jayden resisted the urge to sigh. "What is it?"

Antonio hesitated, glancing up at him. "Are you sure about this? I mean, we thought ... well, it's kind of obvious now that Lauren never forgot about you. And Ji made it sound like it was some big hush-hush secret. Maybe ..."

" ... Maybe?" he echoed stiffly, clenching his jaw.

Antonio bit his lip, looking uncomfortable. "This is your decision Jay, and you know I'll stand by you no matter what. But maybe there's more to the story we're not seeing yet. There could be a legitimate reason for everything. Maybe we should give them a chance to explain before you decide you want nothing to do with them."

He stared at him. For a moment, he sat there, struggling with the sudden rush of rage and hurt that came over him. _A reason? There's a reason they *abandoned me* and never looked back? A reason they left me with a man who everyone says was wrong to treat me the way he did? A reason they never wrote, or called, or came when I was left alone? A *reason*?! What kind of reason could *possibly* be good enough for that?!_

 _:: I don't know, Jay. ::_ Antonio's mental voice was soft and gentle, his eyes filled with sympathy. _:: I can't imagine a reason that could ever be good enough for the way they hurt you. But if there *is* a reason, even if it's a stupid one, shouldn't we give them a chance to explain it? ::_

He stood, removing his hat and mustache and leaving them on the kitchen island. "I'm going to get some air," he said shortly.

****

The problem, Jayden reflected as he stood on their balcony, staring out over the city, was that for all his failings, Antonio was rarely wrong. Not about things that mattered. He made bad decisions sometimes or got in over his head - frequently - but when it came to the important things, the ones that involved the heart or the mind, he was almost always right.

He was probably right about this, too. Because they *didn't* know the whole story. Jayden had vague memories of being sent away, that he'd had a father and an older sister and aunts and uncles, and his mother had died while he held her hand. That he hadn't wanted to go. He couldn't remember if they'd explained why; the only explanations he ever received came from Toshizo-sensei. And Toshizo-sensei was a different problem.

But after sixteen years, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. They'd sent him away for some half-cocked plan to save the world and never so much as wrote him a letter. The people who'd been there for him, who'd saved him and given him a home and taken care of him, *they* were his family. Not the Samurai Rangers, or the Shiba family, or the Samurai Council. They were the ones who mattered. He wanted to make his disownment official so that he would never have to have anything to do with the Shiba family again.

But Lauren ... she'd been a surprise. He wasn't sure what he'd expected his sister to be like; just that he remembered he'd promised to come back and help her one day, and felt that promise strongly enough that even years later, he couldn't ignore it. But Lauren was sweet, and stubborn, and seemed to genuinely want to be around him, to care for him. She accepted Antonio immediately purely on the fact that he was important to Jayden.

She reminded him of his mother.

 _You would have liked her, Mom,_ he thought wistfully. _You would have taken her in in a heartbeat._

His mother had also been the first person to tell him that Toshizo-sensei was wrong. The first to tell him that he was more important than his duty as a Samurai. The first to be angry when he told her that his family had sent him away and he didn't know why, to wrap him up in a hug and tell him that she would never, ever send him away.

 _Would you want me to hear them out?_ he wondered. He rolled his eyes at himself immediately. _Of course you would. You'd tell me that it was up to me, and then wait for me to make the right decision._

She'd make him feel guilty if he didn't agree to listen to their side too, without even trying. Because that was the sort of person his mother was.

He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as his heart ached. _I miss you._

His Samuraizer beeped.

The balcony door slid open as he was examining the reading. He looked up into Antonio's solemn expression. "I know you're still mad at me, but they need us."

He nodded. "We'll finish this later."

Antonio hesitated for a split second, then leaned in and kissed him swiftly. "For luck," he offered, flashing a playful grin. It didn't completely reach his eyes.

The corner of his mouth lifted against his will. _:: Why can't I ever stay mad at you? ::_

_:: Because I'm amazing. And you love me, obviously. ::_

_:: Obviously. ::_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite possibly one of the worst fight scenes I've written yet. Apparently narrating action is really hard to do from Lauren's POV. >.O
> 
> Antonio's opening line is mostly canon, as is his angry face when he says it. Because I love that he does. ♥

The moment she realized what kind of Nighlock they were dealing with, her heart stopped.

There were a lot of words for it: power sucker, energy stealer, chi thief. _Reikon Touzoku_. Life stealer.

The same type of Nighlock that had taken Serena from them.

"Stay together!" she shouted, because there was no time to warn anyone what she'd sensed. "Don't let him touch you!"

It was sound strategy. But it wasn't a practical one.

Pink and Blue fell under a blast of laser fire, groaning in pain but alive when she stopped to check them. Yellow stumbled back with a shriek as a burst of gas hit her in the face, trying to get her sword up in time to defend herself and failing. Green jumped in the way to protect her; he was immediately grabbed and hoisted high into the air as he shouted in protest.

_"Put him down!"_

She charged forward, summoning her Fire Smasher in a haze of red. Not again. She would *not* lose another Ranger!

"Make me!" the Nighlock taunted. 

She watched in horror as he threw Green against a building, then pulled back and slammed him again before finally let him fall twenty feet to the ground with a sickening crack. There was a scream, and Mike powered down in a burst of green, writhing on the ground in pain.

"Mike!" Yellow cried in horror, rushing to cover him.

"Too easy!" the Nighlock laughed.

"Leave them alone, you stinking Nighlock!"

She turned, staring in horror at the sight of Antonio, standing alone at the edge of the battle with a furious expression on his face. _No. Not my brother!_ "Antonio, *run*!"

He ignored her, lifting something silver in his hand. "Gold Power!"

She'd known, or understood at least, that Jayden and Antonio had said Antonio was a Ranger. But knowing that and *seeing* it were two different things. And she hadn't been coherent enough to really see him when he'd first appeared.

The design of his uniform was nearly perfect, enough to surprise her. Jayden must have shown him his morphed form, because there was no other way he could have known. It was still off slightly; the arms weren't quite right, or the gloves. And she wasn't sure why he had chosen to wear blue in the areas that should have been black. But the look of him was clearly that of a Samurai Ranger.

"Time to hang you up!" Gold declared, charging forward with a sword in his hand.

They traded blows back and forth for several moments. She watched in awe before shaking herself. This was no time to be gawking.

"Mia! Kevin! Are you two all right?" she demanded, hurrying to catch Kevin as he stumbled.

"We'll be fine," Pink promised, clutching at her shoulder.

Blue didn't even answer her, rushing to where Yellow was crouched over Mike. "Mike!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Mike was already muttering as they hurried to him. He tried to wave off Blue's hands, looking annoyed despite the bruising already appearing at his temple. "Stop hovering. Go help Antonio, he needs you."

They all jerked around as Gold let out a cry of pain, just in time to catch a of blur of red as another Red Samurai Ranger slammed into the Nighlock from behind. Gold didn't even pause to catch a breath, charging forward again with a hard slash across its chest. He moved like he hadn't even been hurt, and she wondered if his yell had been a distraction.

Watching her brothers fight was poetry in motion. They moved in tandem, switching off gracefully without a word between them, like each knew instinctively what the other needed them to do. She barely even caught the fact that they'd switched swords at one point; the transition was so smooth it wasn't until the Nighlock stumbled back under a blow from Red while Gold leapt into the air, slashing downward with a Spin Sword that she realized what had happened.

But at the same time, they were her brothers, and her heart was in her throat for both of them.

"It's a soul stealer," she told her team, keeping her voice low. "Mike, stay back until you can morph again. Don't you dare try if you don't have the energy, and I will find out if you do." He made a disgruntled noise, but she ignored him. "Jayden and Antonio's strategy seems to be working. I'm going to move in and try to distract it. I want the three of you to power up your Spin Swords for a Triple Slash; use it the moment I get clear. Then I'll summon the Bullzooka. Mike, I am not kidding. If you try and jump into this before you're ready I will feed you nothing but Mia's cooking for the next six months." She still had no idea why the others hated Mia's cooking, but the threat was enough to make Mike paler than he already was as he nodded frantically.

Pink shot her a side look that was clearly a glare, even though her helmet.

"Ready? Go!"

Gold and Red slid aside as she rushed forward, almost as if they'd expecting her. She struck hard, spinning to the side as Gold stabbed backwards into its chest before moving the other direction. The Nighlock stumbled back, turning around just in time to catch Red's Spin Sword to the chest.

There was something oddly comfortable about fighting with the two of them. Almost like it was natural. She didn't even need to think about what she was doing as she ducked under another strike from Gold, jumping in front of Red and striking low. She dropped to her knees, sliding underneath him to give him another chance to attack.

The feeling of fighting beside them, the strange serenity of it, was strong enough that she almost missed the other Rangers powering up behind them until the shout of "Triple Slash!" caught her ears.

She jumped out of the way at the last second, sensing Gold beside her as Red did the same on the far side. She looked at Gold, finally feeling the strain of the fight catching up to her as she took a moment to breathe. He saluted her, and she felt a smile cross her face, knowing somehow that he was grinning under his helmet.

"Stand back. This should take him down," she told him confidently as she reached for the Bullzooka. It felt strong and powerful in her hands as she slammed the disk in place.

"This isn't good," the Nighlock whined as she pointed and aimed.

"Bullzooka Blast!"

Red joined them as fire engulfed where the Nighlock had been standing, walking over almost casually. "Nice shot," he commented, tilting his head towards her.

They all looked up at the roar from above them as the Nighlock used its second life. "It ain't over yet!"

Red and Gold looked at each other. "Ro-sham-bo?" Red offered.

Gold waved a hand. "Nah, go for it. I got the last one."

Red nodded, pulling out his Samuraizer. "Octozord! Let's go!"

"Megamode Power!" she echoed, summoning LionZord.

"Zords combine! We are united!"

****

"So why are we out shopping for dinner again?"

She browsed the fruit stand idly, checking her list again to see if they had anything Mia would want. "Because I told Mike that I'd make him eat Mia's cooking for the next six months if he morphed before he had the strength for it."

Antonio gave her a funny look. "But you wouldn't have been able to form the Octo-Spear Megazord without him."

"I know. Which is why I'm only making him eat it for a month."

He looked amused. "Is her cooking really that terrible?"

She shrugged. "She likes to experiment with unusual flavor combinations and try out new things. I enjoy the different things she comes up with, but the others seem to think she's a horrible cook for some reason."

He considered that. "So you're punishing Mike because he worried you?"

She stopped walking.

"That Nighlock was an energy stealer," she said quietly. "Just like the one that took Serena from us. He held on to Mike for ten seconds, and stole enough energy in that amount of time to make him power down. If you and Jayden hadn't been there ... " She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes to fight the sudden burn of tears.

Arms came around her shoulders, pulling her against a strong chest. "It's okay, _'nee-san_ ," Antonio murmured in her ear. "Everyone is safe now. Mike will heal, and we'll feed him the worst things we can think of to make him feel sorry that he ever scared you like that." He paused, and a kiss pressed against her temple. "We'll never let you lose another friend again."

"You can't promise that," she whispered, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

"Watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reikon Touzoku_ \- Soul Stealer


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for the ending of this chapter to sound so ominious, but I'm blaming PunkPinkPower for it again.

The Rangers didn't seem to be entirely sure why he was there, especially when Antonio had gone grocery shopping with Lauren. (Something that had made everyone but Mia cringe, and he wasn't sure why.) Mia and Kevin were both polite, but watched him suspiciously. Mike had pretty much ignored him and headed straight to the stools in the living area, pulling two of them close together and laying down. He wanted to suggest that he might be more comfortable with his head in Kevin's lap, but he wasn't sure if he was supposed to acknowledge that he was being watched or not.

"That was amazing," Emily gushed, beaming up at him. "The way you and Antonio double-teamed that Nighlock, like bam-bam-bam!" She accentuated her statement with a quick triple punch, altering arms.

He chuckled, because she was really kind of adorable. He suspected Antonio would insist on adopting her, too. "We have been training together for ten years," he pointed out with a smile.

"Really?" She sounded awed, her eyes wide. "You've been together that long?"

He nodded. "We met when we were little actually, but we were separated for awhile. When we met again, we refused to let anyone keep us apart."

It was mostly true. Antonio had been the one who wouldn’t leave him. He hadn't been aware enough of what was going on in the beginning to understand that Antonio was actually there, and he'd tried to push him away once he finally realized it wasn't a dream, to keep him safe. But as always, Antonio had refused to listen to him.

Emily smiled, looking delighted. "That's so sweet! I'm glad you two are so close."

"Well, we have been engaged since we were five," he told her, grinning wryly.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded, laughing a little. "There was a wedding I went to awhile after we'd become friends. I asked the bride why people get married, and she told me that they married their best friend so they could stay together forever." He shrugged. "So Antonio and I decided that once we grew up, we'd get married."

"And you did?" Mike spoke up, giving him a skeptical look.

"There were other reasons for it by then, but yes. We were married as soon as it was legally possible."

"How long have you been married?" Mia asked.

"Three years in November." He smiled at the thought.

"November?" Ji frowned. "That's an awfully young age to be married."

He was silent for a moment. Remembering the discussion they'd had that had led to the decision to be married the moment they could. Remembering long conversations with their parents on both sides, carefully explaining why they were doing this and why they felt they weren't rushing. Why it was so important to them.

"I spent my entire life believing that one day I would return here and use the sealing symbol against Master Xandred," he told them quietly. "I decided that when that day came, I didn't want to make that sacrifice with any regrets."

Ji looked stricken.

"I need to speak with you about Lauren," he said before anyone could reply, not wanting to hear it. He turned to look at Emily. "But first, I wanted to ask you something."

She blinked at him, seeming thrown. "Of course."

"Lauren told us about Serena," he explained, ignoring the way the other three stiffened. He reached out to catch one her hands, squeezing it in both of his as her eyes filled with pain. "I wanted to ask ... " He swallowed, pushing away his own feelings about the wall. "There's a memorial wall, at S.P.D. in Newtech City. It lists the names of fallen Rangers. I wanted to ask you, if you would allow us to have Serena's name added to it."

She stared at him for the longest time. He wondered briefly if he'd been out of line, when she suddenly nodded, her eyes full of tears. "I'd like that," she said softly.

He nodded. "I'll let them know. " He hesitated. "My mother is on that wall," he added quietly, because it seemed like something she should know.

She hugged him, stretching up on her tip-toes to throw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, sounding choked.

He squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry, too."

He held on until he felt her slowly start to pull away, suspecting she'd needed it. He smiled at her when she looked up, wiping her eyes and offering a tentative smile of her own. "I'll tell them tonight," he promised, making a mental note to mention it when they called.

She nodded, biting her lip after a moment. "What color was she?" 

He smiled again, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "Yellow." He paused, debating.

_"We're family, Jayden. You can always trust your family."_

"She was the first Yellow Ranger to appear in Angel Grove," he admitted. "There have been other teams, but she was one of the first to be publically recognized." He gave Emily a reluctant smile, heart aching. "She would have been proud to have you wear her Color. You and Serena."

Emily closed her eyes, clearly fighting tears again. "You - Are you sure?" she asked, barely a whisper.

"Absolutely," he said firmly. It wasn't the first time he'd been asked that question. He suspected the fact that they always felt they *needed* to ask would have broken her heart.

She nodded once, swallowing hard and opening her eyes. "You said there was something about Lauren?"

He nodded, glancing at Mike, then Kevin leaning against the wall behind him, and finally Mia near the door, letting them know that he wanted them all to hear this. "Lauren came to our apartment yesterday to update us on some of the things your team has been through. She asked me to take over leadership of the team again. I said no," he added, just to make sure that this was clear, "But Antonio and I felt that all of you had the right to know about it."

"Why?" Kevin asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

He blinked, thrown. "Because you're her team." He glanced at Emily again, but she seemed as confused by his statement as the rest of them. "And you're her friends." He hesitated, hoping he was wrong. "... Aren't you?"

"We are," Mia said firmly, and he relaxed a little. "But I don't understand why you felt the need to come to us about this."

"Because Lauren thinks she failed you," he told her bluntly. "All of you. She blames herself for what happened to Serena. And the way Emily was treated when she joined the team," he added, looking at her. "She thinks that you deserve a better leader, and she should step down."

Mike surged up off his stools, struggling to sit up with a furious expression. "What the he - " He choked on the words, catching his ribs with a groan.

"Why are you telling us this?" Mia asked again. Her eyes were cool as she watched him, silently judging. "Aren't you breaking her confidence?"

"Yes." He shrugged, uncaring. "But Antonio and I will never be able to convince her that she's wrong. We're not the ones she feels she's let down."

"She didn't let us down," Kevin sighed, sounding tired as he coaxed Mike into lying back down again, ignoring the irritated look he received for it.

"We all failed Serena," Mia said quietly. "It wasn't just one person." She lifted her head, looking over at Emily. "And we all failed you, too."

Emily shook her head. "I don't blame you for missing her." She tried to smile, but it was slightly watery. "I miss her, too. The only one I blame for what happened is the Nighlocks."

"Maybe you can blame them," Mike spoke up, looking bitter. "But I don't."

Emily looked pained. "Mike ... "

"You can't ask them not to feel guilty," Jayden pointed out quietly. "Your team isn't the first to feel that they've failed a teammate."

"Do any of them have their friend's name on your wall?" Mike snapped, glaring at him.

He looked at him, ignoring the brief surge of anger he felt. "I was raised by my mother's teammates after her death," he informed him. "My oldest brother was temporarily abandoned by his. My other siblings nearly destroyed each other because of an evil rock. And my dad was the very first Ranger to try to destroy his own team - more than once. All of them knew and loved my mother. So yes, I would say they do."

There were more he could add. Uncle Ryan, Aunt Karone, Kendrix. Jarrod, who fell somewhere between Uncle, Cousin, and Friend. Not all of them had known his mother. But they all had someone they felt they'd failed.

He closed his eyes in the sudden silence, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that - "

This was why he hated being separated from Antonio for any length of time; he could never keep himself under control on his own.

He opened his eyes again, looking at Mike. "We all lose something when we fight," he said quietly. "Some of us more than others. That doesn't make anyone's grief less important than someone else’s." 

Mike said nothing, but Kevin nodded slowly behind him.

"I should be going," he said finally, because there seemed to be nothing else to say. He hesitated, his eyes flickering to Kevin. "We'd like to train with all of you in the morning, if that's acceptable."

Kevin blinked once. "Of course."

He nodded, feeling awkward. "Good night."

****

The walk home was quiet. Lonely, if he let himself admit it. He was still angry, but it had been two hours and thirty-six minutes since he'd last seen Antonio, and he was already getting anxious. He kept catching himself clenching his jaw, or tightening his fists until his fingernails left imprints in his palms.

 _He's fine,_ he told himself. _Antonio is fine. Nothing's happened. He's fine!_

_He's with Lauren. They're probably having so much fun together they don't even know what time it is. Antonio's probably sharing all the embarrassing stories he can think of. There's no need to panic. It's fine. It's fine._

It was starting to get hard to breathe. He closed his eyes, fighting the sob building in his chest. It was cold, wasn't it? It was cold and dark and no one was here and he was _alone always *alone* -_

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a warm, strong chest. _:: I've got you,_ Querido. _::_ Antonio's voice murmured in his mind. _:: I've always got you. You're safe. Everyone is fine. You're not alone. ::_ Lips against his temple, arms squeezing as his husband leaned in close. _:: I'll never let you be alone again. ::_

 _:: You promise? ::_ he whispered, still struggling to breathe.

Another kiss, this time to his cheek as Antonio murmured in his ear. "Forever, _Querido_. One way or another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Querido_ \- dear, sweetheart, lover, ect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted at midnight exactly, because Ary demanded it.
> 
> If there are any lingering typos, I will try to catch them in the morning.
> 
> -Wanders off to sleep-

They were waiting for her when she finally left Antonio at the door and went inside.

She noted the lack of surprise she felt as she carefully began to put the groceries away, nodding at Mia in thanks as she took over the other bag. _Jayden,_ she decided. _He must have come to talk to them while I was with Antonio._

She wondered if she should feel betrayed.

"We're really mad at you," Mia informed her calmly, reaching past her to add the milk to the refrigerator.

She hmmed in acknowledgement. She'd expected they would be. It was still a little reassuring to hear, though.

"Really, really, *really* mad," Mike put in, glaring at her with his arms folded. "Thinking of good punishments mad."

"Well, Mike's thinking of punishments," Emily told her. She hesitated for a splint second, then lunged, throwing her arms around her. "You don't really want to leave us, do you?" she asked in a small voice, burying her face against Lauren's shoulder.

She dropped the fruit she'd been holding on the counter, immediately wrapping the younger girl in a hug. "No," she promised quietly. "I wasn't going to leave."

"But Jayden said - "

"I wasn't going to leave," she repeated, because it was important that they understand that. "I wanted Jayden to take over as leader, but I was still going to be part of the team." _Assuming he had no objections,_ she amended silently, but adding that would have just fostered more resentment towards Jayden that he didn't deserve.

"That's what I don't understand," Mia spoke up, frowning as she folded the canvas bags and carefully put them in their drawer. "Why would you think Jayden would be a better leader than you?"

She closed her eyes briefly, releasing Emily as she stepped back. Her chin lifted as she firmed her resolve again. "You deserve a leader who can see your strengths and weaknesses, and use them for the situation at hand. Someone who can push you harder, make you stronger. Someone who can think objectively, and not - " She faltered.

"And not what?" Kevin's voice was calm and collected, the way he only was when he was the most upset.

She swallowed, looking at each of them. "Who can see you as Rangers who can fight, and not as the friends they want to protect."

"You're an idiot," Mike said bluntly.

"Lauren, don't you think that's unfair to Jayden?" Mia asked gently, ignoring Mike. "You're saying that you want him to see us as soldiers instead of people. You don't know if he could even make those kinds of decisions to ask him to do that."

"You're an idiot!" Mike said louder.

Kevin sighed. "Mike - "

"No, let me finish," he insisted, glaring at them all before turning to her. "We're your friends, Lauren. You don't get to just give us away like that. You don't decide why we like you, or how close to you we're allowed to get, or that it's suddenly too dangerous to be friends with us anymore. You don't make our decisions. That's not how friendship works. We chose to follow *you*, not Jayden. Your brother could be an awesome guy and an amazing leader; I don't know, and I don't care. No one cares, because you're our leader and that's how it's gonna stay."

She stared at him, blinking for a moment with her heart in her throat.

"So no more of this 'Jayden should be leader' stuff, because no. You're stuck with us," he huffed.

There was a long pause.

"You are," Kevin agreed after a moment, fighting a smile.

Emily giggled slightly. "Forever!" she cheered.

Mia wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly and leaning their heads together. "We're a team. And we're always going to be."

She closed her eyes, smiling and fighting tears as she leaned into Mia. "Okay."

"Now say you're sorry."

"Mike!"

She laughed, ducking her head against Mia's shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry!" she shouted, still laughing as they descended on her, trapping her into a group hug.

"Well, you should be," Mike huffed. "Honestly."

 _Thank you,_ she prayed to whoever was listening as Kevin cuffed him upside the head. Somehow the hug dissolved into a tickle fight in the middle of the kitchen that would only end in disaster but she couldn’t bring herself to care. _Thank you for giving me such wonderful, caring friends. And thank you for making Jayden see that, even when I couldn't._

****

Emily found her later that night, slipping into her room and coming to sit cross-legged at the end of her bed. She lowered the book she'd been reading, carefully marking the page and setting it on the nightstand as she gave the other girl her full attention.

"I did blame you, at first," Emily spoke up, her eyes distant and sad. "Not for Serena. I know what happened to her was ... " She swallowed, tears shining in her eyes. "I know that was the Nighlock. They always tell us that not all Samurai come back, you know? I mean, I'd hoped ... " She trailed off, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now. But losing Serena was never your fault."

"But when I came here, and everyone was so mean ... I did blame you, in the beginning. Serena always told me in her letters that you were a great leader, and you always looked out for everyone. And I wondered ... why couldn't you look out for me? I mean, I know ... I know I wasn't the one you wanted, but - " A tear slipped down her cheek, and she sniffled as she reached up to brush it away.

"No, Emily," she protested, her heart breaking. She reached for her, catching her hands. "No. It wasn't - you never did anything wrong. We should never have treated you the way we did. *I* shouldn't have treated you that way," she confessed. "I was so busy wishing Serena were still here, that I couldn't see that you wanted her here, too."

"I know." Emily smiled tentatively, but her eyes were still watery. "I could see how much you all missed her. It didn't make everything okay, but I could understand, because I missed her, too. I always miss her."

She paused, looking thoughtful. "Did I ever tell you that Serena raised me?"

Lauren nodded, feeling a lump in her throat. "She told us. That your mother fell in the final battle, and your father spent most of his time running the farm."

Emily smiled again. "Yeah. So for me ... Serena was more than my sister. She was ... she was my mom, too. And my best friend. She was a lot of things, all wrapped up into one."

"She was my best friend, too," Lauren whispered, blinking back tears of her own. "I miss her. All the time."

"Every day," Emily agreed as her voice cracked.

She leaned forward, and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly, both trying not to cry and failing.

Eventually she found herself back against the headboard, arms around Emily, who was halfway sprawled across her lap. Her hands ran absently through Emily's hair, her eyes distant. Every once in a while she could hear Emily sniffle quietly.

"I forgive you, Lauren."

She squeezed Emily's shoulders in response. "I'm sorry," she whispered, because there should never have been anything to be forgiven for in the first place. "And Emily? You're a *great* Ranger."

There was another quiet sniffle as she continued playing with Emily's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that fond of this chapter, but it is what it is.

Training with Antonio and Jayden was an eye-opening experience for everyone.

"Antonio's skill with a sword is better than I expected," Lauren admitted. She'd known he was good, but he was more than holding his own against the other Rangers. "How long have you been training him?"

Jayden hmmed, watching Antonio and Kevin's spar closely. "In Kendo? He studied it for about two years."

She and Ji both turned to stare at him. "Two years? That's all?" Ji asked, looking stunned.

He nodded absently. "He's good, but the style is too rigid for him. He started learning other forms to see what fit him best, and added Kendo to his daily routines."

She shook her head slowly, watching as Antonio ducked under a strike, spun around, and scored a point to the back of Kevin's neck. "I never would have guessed."

Jayden smiled humorlessly. "Yeah. It's kind of like the way he keeps insisting he's just 'good with gadgets'. Or that the fish never complain when he sings."

She glanced at him, frowning a little. Something about his expression seemed off. " ... Are you two all right?"

He started slightly, turning to look at her before sighing and giving a rueful smile. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really," she said honestly. "You just seem like something's bothering you."

He sighed again, slower this time, shifting in place a little and adjusting his grip on his _shinai_. "Antonio is never afraid to tell me what I need to hear," he said finally. "Even when I'm not ready to hear it." 

She considered that, frowning thoughtfully. "So you're upset because he told you that you were wrong?"

He laughed, suddenly and openly, and she looked at him in surprise. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?" he asked, grinning at her. "The two of you teaming up against me?"

She flushed as a rush of happiness went through her. _'From now on'._ "We're not - " she tried to protest.

He shook his head, chuckling. "He didn't tell me I was wrong," he explained, his eyes still sparkling with amusement. "He told me that I was being stubborn, and that I should be more willing to listen."

She stared at him blankly. In the past few days since he'd returned, she'd already learned that Jayden was definitely stubborn, but he was also an excellent listener. "Is this like when you said stubbornness is a family trait?"

"Oh, ho! So the truth comes out!"

She jumped, turning to look at Antonio. He grinned up at them both, his _shinai_ braced on his shoulder. "You admit that you're stubborn. You just won't admit it to *me*," he teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jayden said blandly.

"Uh huh. Wanna give me a real workout?"

Jayden paused, seeming to consider. "No Academy techniques. We'll wreck the landscape."

Antonio huffed, but nodded. "Strictly physical."

"*Basic* physical." Jayden gave him a pointed look.

Antonio groaned. "Fine, fine, we'll stick to basics. You're no fun," he added, pouting at him.

"I'm avoiding what'll happen if your mom finds out we wrecked someone else's house again."

Antonio flinched. "Point taken. Clear the floor?"

The both glanced at Lauren, who blinked. "Clear the floor?" she echoed uncertainly.

"Would you like us to have everyone stand back while we spar," Jayden explained. "We can work around them, but it might be - " He stopped, looking uncertain.

"You guys have a different fighting style," Antonio explained. "We're used to dodging people in the middle of a spar - that's part of the fun, actually - but you're not. You might move in a way we're not expecting."

She nodded. "Clear the floor," she decided. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."

Antonio faked a gasp, putting a hand to his chest. "I am shocked and offended that you think we would allow any of our friends to be injured, _'nee-san_ ," he informed her. He sniffed indignantly. "The shame!"

Jayden bopped him on the head with his _shinai_. "Stop whining and move," he ordered.

Antonio snorted, but he headed for the center of the training platform. "You'll pay for that."

Jayden smirked as he followed. "We'll see."

****

It was safe to say that watching her brothers fight was jaw-dropping.

They were fast - so fast that she nearly lost track of their movements more than once. They used more styles then she could possibly hope to identify, switching between Kendo to something with punches and kicks, to something that involved Jayden cartwheeling out of the way of a strike without ever letting his hands touch the ground. Antonio was shockingly flexible; she was fairly certain she heard Mike whimper when he dropped into a split.

They were vicious, too. Antonio arched backward to avoid a slice that missed the bridge of his nose by mere inches. He grabbed Jayden's ankle when he went into a crouch, yanking hard enough to force Jayden into a summersault to avoid face-planting into the deck. Another kick sent Jayden flying, just barely managing a handspring before the edge of the platform in time to land on his feet while staying within the boundaries.

"Should we stop them?" Emily asked quietly, sounding anxious. "What if they hurt each other?"

She shook her head, even as she winced at a yelp from Antonio, followed by a painful-looking twist of an arm. "We have to trust that they know what they're doing."

"Geez," Mike muttered as they traded punches for several minutes, each just managing to block in time. "Remind me never to make either of them mad again."

Kevin snorted, cringing as Jayden dropped to one knee with an elbow to the side of his neck. "That'll never happen."

"They're stronger than I had expected," Ji admitted. "Their fighting styles are unusual, but impressive."

"They're not hurting each other," Mia said softly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, Mia? Are you sure you're watching the same fight we are?" Mike pressed, looking skeptical.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't look away from Jayden and Antonio. "Watch them closely," she instructed, nodding to them. "They look like they're going all out, but none of the blows ever land."

There was a moment of silence as they all watched.

"Huh," Kevin said eventually. "You're right."

The fight finally ended with Jayden flat on his back and Antonio on top of him, looking furious. Jayden's arms were pinned above his head with one of Antonio's hands, while the other arm pressed hard against his throat. He hovered on the balls of his feet, keeping a knee pressed dangerously close to Jayden's crotch. Jayden struggled for a moment before finally dropping his head back against the deck with a sigh.

Antonio smiled abruptly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jayden's nose. Jayden rolled his eyes, and Antonio got up, offering him a hand to his feet. "Good match."

Jayden nodded. "You, too." He paused, smirking faintly. "We should try the woods tomorrow."

Antonio laughed loudly. "Do I look crazy to you?" he demanded, looking amused. "Don't answer that."

"Are you two okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"That was pretty intense," Kevin commented. For Kevin, it was a high compliment.

"Nah." Antonio waved a hand dismissively. "You should see us when we *really* get going. That was just a light spar for us."

"Light spar?" Mike demanded. "It looked like you were trying to kill each other!"

They both blinked, glancing at one another before looking back at him. "Of course not," Jayden said, sounding surprised. "Why would we do that?"

"Your match looked very fierce," Lauren explained carefully. She wondered if it had something to do with the argument they'd been having, but she was hesitant to ask in front of the others.

Antonio looked oddly blank. "Ah. That."

Jayden frowned, seeming to search for words. "In a battle, the only way to win is to give it everything you have," he said slowly. "To give that level of dedication, you have to know what strength and skill you have to offer. That's why Antonio and I train so hard."

Emily bit her lip. "But what if you hurt each other?"

He blinked. "We trust each other to move out of the way."

 _It must be nice,_ she reflected. _Having someone you trust that much. Someone that trusts *you* that much._

"Antonio, may I speak to you for a moment?" Ji spoke up suddenly.

Antonio blinked, glancing at Jayden, and shrugged. "Sure thing."

"Oh, I should get lunch started," Mia exclaimed, glancing toward the house.

Mike cringed. "Y'know, that's okay, I'm really not that hungry - "

Lauren calmly stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Can I help?" Jayden offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'nee-san_ \- big sister (Japanese, somewhat informal/affectionate)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is actually canon that Ji gave Clawzord to Antonio to fix 'just to see if he could do it'. Hence the suspicion in the opening scene.

Jayden raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So Ji just gave him to you?"

"Yep. He said Clawzord was battle-damaged years ago, and he'd hidden him away. He asked me to see if there's anything I can do for him," He caught one of Clawzord's claws with a finger gently, cooing at him. "Don't worry, Little Buddy. I'll get you up and running at full speed in no time!"

_:: Can you? ::_ he wondered mentally, not wanting to frighten the little Zord. _:: That seems like a pretty tall order, especially if no one's been able to do it before ... ::_

_:: I think so. He seems to be functioning fine, just not at full strength. It's like he doesn't have enough energy to power up the way the FoldingZords do. ::_

_Still_ , he wanted to argue, but he guarded the thought. Why would Ji suddenly offer Antonio a Zord that no one could fix? Just yesterday he'd been stunned to see that Antonio could fight. Could one sparring session really have changed his opinion that much, enough to trust him with something like this?

Antonio's eyes flickered to him. _:: Yes, Jay. He's testing me. Relax. I'll fix Clawzord, Octo gets a new friend to hang out with, and the Rangers have a new ally. Plus I get to shove Ji's test in his face. Everybody wins. ::_

He sighed, because it was rarely that easy. _:: Just ... be careful. Don't push yourself too hard? ::_

Antonio's expression softened, and a hand came up to cup his cheek. _:: I'll never give them more than what I have to offer. And my promise to you comes first. Always. ::_

He swallowed painfully, forcing himself to nod. He reached up to cover Antonio's hand with his own, turning to press a kiss against his palm. "I love you."

"I love you, _Querido_ ," Antonio murmured back, leaning in close. " _Yeong-wonhi_."

_:: Yeong-wonhi, ::_ he whispered back mentally as they kissed.

_"We'll be together forever. One way or another."_

He sighed when they broke apart, leaning their foreheads together. "I should go," he admitted reluctantly.

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Your forfeit?"

"Yes," he grumbled. Because as much as he hated it, Antonio *had* won the sparring match yesterday. According to the rules they'd set down when they were ten, the winner was allowed to demand a forfeit. 

But it was not one he was looking forward to.

"I know you hate it," Antonio said quietly, brushing noses gently. "And I don't blame you for being mad that I asked for this. But this is something you need to do."

"I'm not mad at you," he muttered, because he wasn't anymore. "I just ... "

"You can do this, _Querido_ ," Antonio promised, kissing him lightly. "I know you can."

He swallowed, closing his eyes. "What if ... ?" 

_What if it's something I don't want to hear? What if it's as bad as I'm afraid it will be? What if it isn't?_

_:: Then I'll be still here. No matter what he has to say. ::_

****

The Rangers were playing some strange sort of board game when he arrived.

"Jayden!" Lauren greeted with a smile, wrapping him in a hug. "We weren't expecting you. Would you like to play?"

"No, thanks," he returned, staring at the MiniZords crawling around on the board. "Is that ... Candyland with Zords?"

She blinked. "What's Candyland?"

" ... Nevermind."

"Hi, Jayden!" Emily called, waving at him despite the fact that she was less than ten feet away. "How are you? Where's Antonio?"

"Yeah, you two are usually attached at the hip," Mike put in, looking incredibly comfortable from where he'd sprawled with his head in Kevin's lap.

"He's at home. He's working on a personal project," he said vaguely, not wanting to get into a discussion about what Antonio was doing or why they were always together. "Is Ji around? I need to talk to him about something."

"He's in the kitchen," Lauren offered. She paused, studying him for a moment. " ... Is everything all right?"

_No._

"It's fine," he lied. "I just need to ask him a question."

She nodded slowly, but there was a look in her eyes that made him suspect she didn't believe him. "It's down the hall and through that door." She pointed briefly, glancing at him again. "If ... if there's anything you need ... "

He forced a smile. "I'll let you know," he promised.

He found Ji sitting at a table just to the left of the door, quietly reading what looked like some kind of scroll. He looked surprised to see him, but he rose to his feet with a smile. "Jayden. It's good to see you."

"I need to speak with you about something. Privately." The words felt like lead on his tongue.

Ji blinked. "Of course. Shall we ... ?" He gestured toward the door. "Or would you prefer some place more private?"

"No. This is fine," he decided. Cold. Impersonal. It was just a kitchen.

He slid the door shut and reached for his Samuraizer, swiftly putting up a barrier against it, followed by the symbol for silence to prevent any of the Rangers from eavesdropping. He didn't think Lauren or Mia would, but Mike seemed like a likely culprit. He also seemed the type to convince the others to join him.

Ji seemed startled when he turned around, but still smiled at him. "You have excellent control of your symbol power."

He shrugged. "Not really. Silencing a room was one of the first things Antonio and I figured out how to do."

There was an awkward silence as he suddenly realized what that must have sounded like. He resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

Ji cleared his throat, nodding towards the kettle on the stove. "Tea?"

"Please." It would give him something to do with his hands.

"Is Green all right?"

"It's fine." He preferred Ginger.

He found a seat at the table, folding his hands in front of him and trying not to fidget. _I should have asked Antonio to come with me,_ he thought miserably. _He's always good at making conversation. Or Octo. He would have insisted on trying to help serve the tea ..._

His hand was already reaching for the buttons to contact them on his Samuraizer; he had to force himself to stop.

"You're twenty years old now."

He started, turning to look at Ji. "That's right."

Ji smiled, but there was a hint of sadness to it. "You've grown well."

"Have I?"

It slipped out before he could stop it, but he didn't take it back. He still couldn't prevent his fists from clenching on the table.

There was a long silence.

Ji returned to the table at last, carefully pouring a pot of tea into two ceremonial cups. He set the pot aside, took his cup in both hands, and let out a long sigh. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Jayden?"

For several minutes he struggled, trying to find the words for what he wanted to ask. 

"Why?" he forced out finally.

Ji looked at him, silently waiting.

He swallowed down the surge of anger and betrayal he felt, and so many other feelings. "Why was I sent away?"

Ji blinked. "To learn the sealing symbol. So that one day, you would return to - "

"Not that part," he interrupted harshly. "I remember The Plan. Toshizo-sensei was very clear on that." The words were bitter, but he didn't care anymore. "Why did I have to leave for my training? Why not keep me here, and raise Lauren and I together. Why *me*, and not Lauren?" It was a cold question, one he never should have asked, but it was one of the many he'd wondered over the years.

Ji sighed quietly, setting his cup down in front of him. "You were chosen because you showed an unusually high concentration of symbol power at such a young age," he explained quietly. "Lauren was already further along in her kendo studies. It made sense to keep her focus on fighting, while you would be the one to focus on mastering the symbol.

"As for the decision to send you away ... " He sighed again, seeming tired. "The Nighlock would target the one who held the sealing power, as they always have. Your father - your biological father," he corrected himself, and Jayden felt his hands loosen slightly from their grip on his tea cup, "Spent his entire life dodging attacks while trying to learn the symbol. He hoped that by separating the two of you, giving the Nighlock a target in Lauren, you would be allowed the time and amount of focus needed to master it. The time he himself never managed."

There were so many things he wanted to say to that. He wanted to rage against the injustice of it, of being forced into a life he'd never wanted, of being used for some grand plan when he was only a child. At the idea that his own *father* would put his sister in harms' way.

He closed his eyes instead, taking a deep breath through his nose and trying to calm his temper. "So I was sent with Toshizo-sensei, to learn."

"Yes. He had been with the family for many years. Your father trusted him intimately, both with the knowledge and understanding of the sealing symbol, and with your life."

His control broke. "He died when I was six."

Ji froze.

"Two years, and not a single letter," he said quietly, feeling the cold fury building in his voice. "No phone calls. No contact whatsoever. As far as Child Services was concerned, I was an orphan. And I couldn't tell them otherwise, because the last thing that Toshizo-sensei ever told me was to never tell anyone my true name. So I was put into the system, and I never knew why." His grip tightened, and he felt the cup creak beneath his fingers. "And now I'm asking you, Ji. _Why_?"

"To keep you safe," Ji whispered, sounding agonized. "If anyone knew where you were - we had to pretend that you had never existed, to keep our enemies away from you."

He stood and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeong-wonhi_ \- forever, eternally, for ever (Korean)  
>  _Querido_ \- dear, sweetheart, lover, ect. (Spanish)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah, this one isn't going to be pretty. -Cringes-
> 
> Kuroko is the name for the servants that run Shiba House and drive the SUVs in Shinkenger; I like to continue using that name for them with Samurai because it sounds better than 'the creepy servants in masks that we never really see'.

"Jayden, wait!"

Lauren looked up from the board game in time to see Jayden storming toward the front door with a furious expression on his face. Ji was rushing after him, looking anxious and clearly upset. "Jayden, please. I - "

"Don't touch me!" Jayden snapped, jerking his arm free of Ji's hand.

Ji took a step back, raising his hands in surrender.

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked warily.

She stood up slowly, not wanting to startle either of them. "Jayden?"

"I'm _sorry_!"

Everyone froze, staring at Ji with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jayden," he repeated. Were those tears in his eyes? "I'm so very sorry."

" ... Do you think that makes it better?" Jayden asked lowly.

Lauren moved toward them, wondering anxiously if she should call Antonio. "Jayden - "

"You're *sorry*, Ji?" Jayden turned, glaring furiously. "You're sorry that no one even bothered to make sure I was *alive*? You're sorry that I messed up your precious plan? Or did I, because no one certainly knew where I was for the past sixteen years! Did anyone even care?"

"Jayden!" she protested.

He shook his head, waving a hand toward her. "Not you, Lauren. I know that you cared. Or at least you wanted to." He paused, and a black look crossed his face as he turned to her. "Or did you? Did you follow along with The Plan, because that's what they told you to do? Pretend that you never had a brother, because it's easier that way?"

She only realized she'd slapped him when her hand stung.

"Don't ever say that again," she informed him coldly. "Don't you *ever* - " Her breath caught, and she had to fight a sob. "I asked for you, every day," she whispered, eyes burning. "I spent *months* begging Ji to bring you home. To tell me that you were okay. To let me write to you. He asked the Council for me, did you know that?" Ji had tried to hide it from her, because he hadn't wanted her to know their answer, but she'd overheard the Kuroko discussing it late one night. "He asked them to let us write to each other, because I was terrified that you would forget all about me. I thought of you every day, hoping that you were doing well, that you knew how much I missed you. I used to - " She swallowed, too hurt and upset to be embarrassed anymore. "I used to imagine what it would be like, when you came home. What you would look like. How we'd fight together?" She sniffled, brushing at her eyes with a hand. "So don't you *ever* tell me that I didn't miss you."

"What is this all about?" Mia interjected, gliding in between them from out of nowhere, holding her hands up to keep them separated as they stared at one another.

Jayden closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. But when he opened them again, his words were only for her. "Toshizo-sensei died fourteen years ago."

She went still.

"No," she heard herself say distantly. "That's ... that can't be right."

"Lauren?" someone asked.

"No. No, you're ... You were safe," she argued. "They told me my brother was safe, that ... that I was protecting him, by letting him focus on his training. That I was the reason he would be okay. I just had to keep the Nighlock away, so he would be safe. You were _safe_ ," she insisted, feeling tears start to slip down her cheeks. "That's what this was all about. That it didn't matter if I was hurt or scared or lonely, because you were too, but you were going to come back, and everything would be okay and - and that's what's supposed to _happen_ , that's how it has to be. They can't have lied to me. They can't - "

Large, warm hands cupped either side of her face, forcing her to look into her brother's eyes. "They didn't lie about that," Jayden said quietly. "I was safe. I had people who loved me, who took care of me. I wasn't okay, but I was safe. You did protect me, Lauren. I promise you did."

She sobbed harshly, feeling it rip through her chest. "But I - "

His forehead pressed gently against hers, and thumbs began to stroke her cheeks. "They lied to both of us, about a lot of things," he told her. "But they weren't wrong about this. I was safe, and happy. You let me have that by keeping them away."

"But you said - "

"I'm sorry." His eyes closed, and she could hear him swallow. "I shouldn't have - You were just a child, too. Sometimes I forget that."

"I've never been a child," she whispered.

His arms went around her, pulling her tight against his chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against her hair, "That I'm not the brother you wanted."

She shook her head, clinging to his shirt. "You're *my* brother. You're already the brother I wanted."

There was an odd, choked noise above her head. "I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I love you, too." She tried to smile. "I've always loved you."

There was a pause.

" ... I think I get that now," he breathed.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but the others were hovering around them when they finally separated. She ignored them, looking up at her brother. "Where were you?"

He let out a long, quiet sigh. "Foster care, at first. In California - the United States," he amended, as if he wasn't sure if she knew where California was. "They put me into the system, because as far as anyone knew I had no living relatives."

She bit her lip, feeling another tear slip free. "Did you hate us?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes," he said eventually. "Especially in the beginning. I didn't remember why I'd been sent away, just what Toshizo-sensei had told me. I thought you didn't want me."

She shook her head fiercely as her heart broke. "No, Jayden," she pleaded. "We wanted you. I *always* wanted you."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a pathetic attempt at a smile. "I get that, now. But back then ... " He shook his head.

She nodded. She couldn't blame him, knowing that purposely or not, he'd been essentially abandoned. She was a little surprised he was so willing to forgive her. Or to try, as he seemed to be.

"I should - I should go," he said abruptly, nodding towards the door. "I ... Antonio will be worried."

"Of course," she agreed. She wondered if it was just an excuse to escape, or if Antonio really did know where he was, and was waiting to hear what had happened.

"Jayden - " Ji tried as he moved to leave again.

Jayden paused, his hand just in front of the door handle. "How much do you know about the sealing symbol, Ji?" he asked quietly.

Ji stilled. A look flickered across his face that she couldn't read.

Jayden walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long for me to post! The end of NaNo sufficiently fried my brain to the point that trying to edit was like staring at ancient runes. In six different languages. x.x
> 
> When trying to decide what happens after all the Drama in the last chapter, Brother suggested cookies. PunkPinkPower suggested Jayden having an emo break down. I was torn, so this is the end result.

He ran until his lungs burned.

Then he punched a wall until his knuckles bled.

After that, he tried summoning a burst of power and punching it hard into the ground, feeling the energy vibrations ripple through the soil and up his arm. He punched again, and again, until his arms throbbed and tears blinded his eyes.

And when the rage and hurt and betrayal still didn't fade, he leaned against a tree and buried his face against his knees, shoulders hitching.

It was hard to say how long he sat there, struggling to breathe. Trying not to feel. Searching for some sort of control, some way to center himself again.

Instead he found his fingers closing on his Samuraizer, dialing a number he knew by heart without consciously thinking about it.

_"This is Jason."_

" ... _Appa_?" 

It came out sounding smaller than he'd meant to.

There was a pause. _"Jayden? What's wrong?"_

He struggled for a moment, to find the words to explain. Instead he heard himself ask "What's wrong with me?"

Silence.

"I thought ... I mean, I *knew* that there was a reason. For everything. And there is. And I thought I could handle knowing."

_"Jayden - "_

"But all I can think is - " He choked, fighting a sob. "He sent me away, with a man who spent every day telling me that the only reason I exist is to defeat Master Xandred. He sent me to live with a man who treated me like - like some kind of - "

_"Hey - "_

"I don't understand, _Appa_ ," he whispered brokenly. "Why? What did I do to deserve that? Why would my own father ... What's wrong with me?"

For a long moment, all he could hear was breathing.

 _"You,"_ his _appa_ said slowly, _"Are an incredibly smart, dedicated young man, with one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I couldn't possibly be prouder of the man you've grown into. There is nothing, and I mean *nothing*, wrong with you, Jayden."_

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he wiped at it uselessly.

_"And if anyone tells you otherwise? I'll break their face."_

He laughed a little, sniffling.

 _"I love you, Kid. You know I do."_ There was a long pause. _"You want me to get Tommy?"_

 _Yes_ , he wanted to beg. _Please_. "He has a meeting today, doesn't he?" he asked instead, rubbing at his face again. "It's ... It's fine. I don't want to interrupt."

_"Uh huh. Hey, Tommy! Jayden's on the phone for you!"_

"No, _Appa_ , don't - "

 _"Jayden!"_ his dad greeted him cheerfully. _"What's up, Buddy? You usually don't call until later in the day."_

"I'm sorry," he offered immediately. "I didn't - I shouldn't have interrupted, I can call back - "

_"Whoa, whoa, hey. Slow down a minute. I didn't say that. You're not interrupting anything."_

"But you have a meeting," he protested. "You said ... Last night, you said there was a status meeting today."

_"It's just a department heads meeting. The others will catch me up later. You're more important."_

He must have made some sort of noise without meaning to, because there was a pause, followed by a very soft _"Jayden? What's wrong, Buddy?"_

He closed his eyes. " ... Am I?" he whispered.

Another pause.

_"You, are one of the most important people in the world to me, Buddy. You, your aunt, and Jason? You guys keep me going. You're the reason I work with S.P.D., doing what I do. Because I want to give you a better world to live in."_

_Did my father ever feel that way?_ he wondered, as the words washed over him. _Did he put the world first because he wanted us to have better? Or because the world came first?_

_" ... Jayden?"_

"My father sent me away to learn how to defeat Master Xandred," he said softly. "To live in isolation, studying until I mastered the way to do it. While using my sister as bait to keep the Nighlock away. They ... they pretended, that I had never existed. To keep me safe. That's why no one ever came."

Another long silence.

_"Do you want me to come get you?"_

He paused, opening his eyes to frown in confusion. " ... What?"

 _"Do you want me to come get you,"_ Dad repeated. _"Because I will. If those people are hurting you, I'll go get a shuttle right now, and Jason and I will come get you."_

"That's not - " He shook his head, swallowing. "They're not ... Lauren's wonderful," he said instead.

_"That's not what I asked."_

He was silent for several moments. The offer was ridiculously tempting. Tempting, because it would allow him to escape: from Ji, from the Shiba Family, from his destiny, all of it. Ridiculous, because it would mean abandoning his sister and her friends, leaving them to save the world on their own.

"I can't do that," he said finally. "The world - the fight against the Nighlocks - "

 _"Jayden."_ Dad's voice was firm, but quiet. _"I will never, *ever* put the world before your happiness and safety."_

"You're a Power Ranger," he protested. "You're the Ranger Commander of S.P.D. You can't ... you can't say things like that."

_"Yes, I can. Because I've been a Ranger for a long time, and I've already made those sacrifices. And I've learned my lesson about putting the world before the people that make it worth living in."_

His breath caught. "I love you, Dad."

 _"I love you too, Buddy,"_ he promised, warm and soothing. _"And if you don't tell me otherwise right now, I'm signing out a shuttle and heading for the hanger. I'm not kidding."_

 _"So we *are* going to the hanger?"_ he heard _Appa_ ask in the background.

"No," he said quietly. "No, I ... I'll be fine. I *am* fine."

 _"Not very convincing there, Buddy."_ There was a pause. _"I - no, not now, I'm - I'm *on* the phone - if you would give me a minute - *OW!*"_

 _"Jayden?"_ a breathless voice demanded in his ear.

He ducked his head, grinning. "Hi, _Imo_."

_"What happened? Are you all right? Do we need to come get you?"_

He let his head fall back again, closing his eyes as he laughed quietly to himself. Who needed Alan Shiba, anyway? He already had the best parents in the world.

****

"I made the executive decision to assure all four Dads, Mom, and _Imo_ that we do not need an emergency extraction," Antonio announced as he closed the front door behind him.

He slipped off his shoes. "What about Zack?"

"He offered too, but he believed me the first time. The others took a little more convincing. I think we may be hearing from the sibs later too, once word gets around."

"Mm." 

"I made Ninja-Snap cookies. The first batch is all finished, but there's a second batch in the oven for later when we want them. We're almost out of yellow food coloring, but there should still be just enough left to finish color-coding them."

Antonio turned around, just in time to catch Jayden in a tight hug as he barreled into him.

He buried his face against Antonio's shoulder, shuddering as arms came up around him, squeezing tight. The tears came again, streaking down his cheeks as he gasped for breath and _sobbed_.

"He sold me out," he choked out. "My father ... he sent me away to be a sacrifice. He knew. He was the one who chose Toshizo-sensei to teach me, and told him ... told him what would happen. H-he - "

" ... Did Lauren know?" Antonio asked quietly, his voice low and dark as he squeezed tighter.

"No. No, they... they told her she was keeping me safe, by being a target. That I was safe as long as long as everyone pretended I'd never existed. I don't think she really understands." He closed his eyes, feeling the tears burn their way down his face as his hands came up to clench in Antonio's shirt. Because that was the worst part of it all: they'd pretended he didn't exist while he was training his life away for them. "What if ... What happens at the end?" he whispered. "If I give my life for them, will they still pretend I don't exist?"

There was a long silence.

"In the end," Antonio said finally, sounding subdued as he ran a hand over Jayden's hair, "It's not their lives we'll be giving ours for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _appa_ \- dad (Korean)  
>  _imo_ \- aunt (Korean)
> 
> Ninja-Snap cookies: gingersnaps in the shape of [ninjas](http://www.amazon.com/dp/B003YUBQHO/ref=wl_it_dp_o_pC_nS_ttl?_encoding=UTF8&colid=1I84PLNNFOHX5&coliid=I8R8FLP0V278H).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody is all PunkPinkPower's fault. Seriously, this one was really her idea. ~~Why didn't I think of it sooner?~~
> 
> I wasn't planning on redeeming Ji (somewhat) when I started this, but. This happened.

"I want an explanation, Ji."

"I'm afraid that I can't give you one."

"You can't explain to me why no one was aware that Jayden had been missing for _fourteen years_?!"

Ji let out a long sigh. "Lauren. You know the reason. It was best for all of us - "

"For *us*?! What about what was best for Jayden?"

"It *was* best for Jayden," he said sharply, the closest he ever got to snapping at her. "There were never any announcements for his birth. The only ones who knew were your father's team, and members of the Council. As long as no one was aware of his existence, the Nighlock would never have a reason to come after him."

She glared at him. "The way they never came after Cody?"

Ji stiffened. "That is an entirely different - "

"It is *not* different, and how *dare* you pretend that it was!"

"The situation with Cody - "

"Cody is just as much my brother as Jayden ever was!"

"Watch your tone with me, young lady!"

"I will *not* watch my tone, and don't talk to me like a child!" she snapped. "There is no reason for Jayden and Cody to have been treated any differently! There is *still* no reason for it!"

He forced a breath through his nose, clearly trying to calm himself. "Cody is not - "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she warned.

His eyes narrowed at her. "No matter your feelings about the situation Lauren, Cody is not a legitimate heir to the Shiba family and by Samurai Law may not be treated as one."

Her fists clenched, and now she was the one trying to calm herself through her breathing. "First of all," she said slowly, "Cody is just as much my brother as Jayden and Antonio are, and I will *not* hear of anything different. Second, I find it very difficult to understand why Jayden, who by the Samurai Law is a more legitimate member of the family, was sent away without any sort of monitoring in place to ensure his safety, while Cody, who is treated as an outcast and *barely* a member of this family, still warranted a guardian, limited contact with the Council, and was allowed to stay within the limits of the island! Explain that to me, Ji!"

"Some mistakes were made, I admit - "

"That's more than a mistake! That's _neglect_ and _abandonment_! If we had just kept in contact - "

"We were not allowed contact, that was the first rule laid down by your father - "

"I don't *care* about my father's rules! Not when it means sacrificing the happiness and well-being of my family!"

"This was *about* the well-being - "

"How is letting him be taken in by complete strangers for his well-being?!"

"No one *let* - "

"Exactly! If you had just convinced the Council to let me talk to him - "

"You're not the one they were worried about!" Ji roared.

She stilled. " ... What?"

He sighed, slowly sinking into a seat at the table and burying his face in his hands. "Lauren. You were eight years old, and grieving for your entire family. You were fighting for a brother you'd only known for four years. You were not the one the Council worried would give him away."

Slowly, she moved to take the chair opposite him, her mind spinning. "You mean ... ?"

"Your father was my best friend, since we were children." He lifted his head slowly, and she could see the grief in his eyes. "I was present at the birth of all three of his heirs. I raised you and Jayden while your father trained and your mother supported him. You were not the one the Council feared would compromise his safety by giving away his existence."

She shook her head. "But ... all the arguing I did, to bring him home.. You told me they said my silence was what would keep him safe."

"What they said, was that you were a child, and you would forget your brother in time. That I should close my ears to your demands, and encourage you to focus on your training." He rubbed at his eyes for a moment. "I knew they were wrong. You loved Jayden from the moment you saw him in your mother's arms. You would never forget him so easily. So instead, I told you that you could be his protector by keeping his existence a secret."

She closed her eyes, tightening her clasped hands. "But still, Ji. This is ... we allowed Jayden to be hurt through our actions. All of us."

"I assure you, Lauren. I am very, very much aware of that," he whispered.

Silence lingered.

"So what do we do now?" she asked eventually.

He looked up at her. "That depends on you."

"Me?" she echoed.

"We can't change what happened to Jayden," he explained gently. "I can't expect him to forgive me for my actions, regardless of the reason behind it. But your brother forgives *you*. And he loves you. How you go forward in your relationship depends on the decisions you choose to make from now on."

She fell silent, contemplating.

"I think," she said slowly, "The first thing that needs to be done, is to - "

Which was of course, exactly when the Gap Sensor went off.

****

There were Moogers everywhere. Only three had been enlarged, but hoards of them were running through the streets, terrorizing the civilians. They seemed to be moving in packs; at least two groups, possibly more that they weren't able to see.

She scanned the landscape, clenching her fists. Five Rangers - seven when Jayden and Antonio arrived. And they needed five of them to assemble and pilot the Samurai Megazord. Her brothers were good, but even they couldn't handle this many Moogers on their own.

But there was no other choice.

"We'll have to split up," she ordered, trying not to let her anxiety show in her voice. "We'll handle the oversized pinheads as quickly as we can, and join Antonio and Jayden on the ground as soon as possible."

"I've got a better idea!"

She turned to see Antonio rushing towards them, cradling something in his hands, followed by Jayden with Octo at his shoulder. "If you've got any suggestions, I'm all ears."

Antonio grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows as he held out his hands for them all to see. "How 'bout *I* handle the giant pinheads, while you guys and Jayden handle everything on the ground?"

"Clawzord?" she gasped as the little Zord waved up at them. "But how - ?"

"Ji gave him to Antonio two days ago and asked him to try to fix him," Jayden explained.

"His programming is fine," Antonio continued, "That was the easy part."

"What he needs now is enough energy to reach Megamode form."

"So if all of us together combine our symbol power - "

"We should be able to give him the power he needs to reach it!" Antonio finished excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked blankly.

"Do it," Lauren ordered. "What do you need us to do?"

Antonio hurried to put Clawzord down several feet away from them. "We need to give Clawzord our symbol power," Jayden told them, already summoning his spin sword to his hand. "As much as you can spare."

"What symbol are we using?" Mia asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Antonio grinned at them as he pulled out his Samurizer. " _Live_!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the conversation from the second scene is taken from canon, with Lauren speaking in place of Jayden. Adjustments have been made in relevance to this 'verse.

"Man, I have got to know, *where* did you learn to fight like that?" Mike demanded, playfully pushing Jayden's shoulder.

Antonio snorted, looking amused. "Which part?"

"That - that thing!" He gestured wildly. "Y'know, with all the bouncing, and then when you just *exploded* out of the ground?!"

Jayden smiled faintly. "It's a technique from one of the academies we attended."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of school teaches that?"

"A ninja academy," Antonio informed them casually, smirking.

Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily all laughed.

Lauren didn't. She gave them both a thoughtful look, but said nothing.

_:: I'm not sure if I should be flattered that she believes me, or concerned that she might be too gullible. ::_

_:: Except that she's not being gullible, because there *are* Ninja Academies, and we *did* study at them. ::_ Jayden pointed out.

They were about to make their excuses and leave now that they'd seen the Rangers - namely Lauren - safely home, when Ji met them all at the door, looking solemn. "We have a problem."

****

"What do we do now?" Mia asked, sounding agonized. "We fought so hard, but the Sanzu River keeps seeping into our world."

Mike paced, looking aggravated as he eyed the map Ji had shown them of the places the Sanzu River was beginning to seep through. "I can't believe this is happening."

"What else *can* we do?" Emily sighed. "We've beaten the Nighlock *every time*."

"We can't think about winning or losing," Lauren reminded them. "We're not doing this to defeat the Nighlock. We're here to protect the Earth. As long as Earth is still alive, we can't give up. There are too many people counting on us."

_:: Is that a Red Ranger Speech I hear? ::_

He kicked Antonio under the table.

Kevin shook his head. "Lauren's right. We can't give up no matter *what*."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ji spoke up as he walked towards them, holding something behind him. "Because I may have found something that could help us."

He placed a leather-bound book on the table and stepped back, allowing them all to lean in for a better look.

_:: Somebody *really* needs to work on their calligraphy skills before they start writing books. ::_ Antonio remarked.

He rolled his eyes, discreetly giving him another kick. 

"The Black Box?" Lauren looked startled. "But Ji, we can't."

Ji said nothing, merely looking solemn.

"What is it?" Mia asked warily.

"A magic talisman," Ji explained. "Created by the very first Red Ranger. It is said it can unite the symbol powers of all Rangers, into one."

"Battlizer," Antonio muttered.

Jayden shushed him, watching Ji suspiciously. _Why would he bring up something we can't use? Unless ..._

"Okay, cool. So let's fire it up," Mike agreed, looking expectant.

"It's not as simple as that," Lauren sighed, looking frustrated. "The Red Ranger never finished the talisman."

"Many have tried," Ji continued as the others looked disappointed and upset again. "But none have the skill and Power needed to complete it."

And suddenly it all made sense.

"*No*."

He was standing before he was even aware of it, his fists tight against his sides as his jaw clenched. "How dare you," he growled. "Antonio is *not* your property! You can't just demand his skills at will, just to see if he can do it!"

Ji frowned at him. "That wasn't what I was implying at all."

"Don't lie to me," Jayden snapped. "First you try to question him about his powers, then you give him a Zord to fix just to see if he can. And now that he has, you're trying to use him to complete some ancient battlizer that _no one_ has ever been strong enough to do?!"

"Jayden, you must understand. I had my reasons - "

"Jay? Your fists are on fire," Antonio interrupted.

He looked down to see flames slowly working their way up his arms and growled in frustration. Carefully, he unclenched his hands, lifting them up and away from the table and anything potentially flammable. It took a moment to focus, pushing away his anger and turning his attention to the fire. Slowly he gently coaxed it back into his hands, cupping them together and forming a large ball of fire in its place. 

"Uh. Wha - uh. How ... ?" Mike stuttered, slowly edging away from him to hide behind Kevin.

"Turns out teaching ninja techniques to a fire elemental Samurai has some interesting side effects," Antonio replied, sounding distracted. He was watching Jayden, still reclined casually against one of the stools. Everything about his posture, tone, and words carefully showed the others that he wasn't worried about Jayden losing control. 

It only made the thought of what Ji was trying to ask of him even more infuriating.

"Rule Two," he ground out, watching the fireball in his hands as it burned hotter. He just barely managed to keep it from growing even bigger. "Antonio and I are not your vassals, and are not in service to the Shiba family. Asking him to service your tech breaks that rule, and takes advantage of both his kindness and his strength."

They'd been lucky, so far. That nothing the Rangers had needed had been out of the realm of what they could do. What they could _allow_ themselves to do.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Kevin demanded. "Mentor never asked Antonio to do anything. Nor would he. That's ridiculous."

_... Sekki._

"Ridiculous?" Antonio blinked at him, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. "Why is it ridiculous?"

"Because you don't have mastery of symbol power like we do," Kevin explained, sounding like he was trying to be patient and understanding. Instead he came off as condescending. "You know how much it drains us each time we use it?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't," he mused. "Not having mastery and all."

The fireball hovering in Jayden's hands flickered as he tried not to groan. _:: Antonio - ::_

"Kevin is right," Lauren said softly. "Trying to transfer even a few of our symbol Powers into the Box ... " She shook her head, looking at Antonio. "I can't ask you to take that risk, Antonio. What if something goes wrong? You could be seriously hurt."

Antonio's expression softened a little. "Believe it or not, _'nee-san_ , I'm not the kind of person who takes risks I don't feel confident in. I have too much to lose." His eyes flickered to Jayden.

Jayden stared back at him, beginning to feel a hint of desperation. _:: Antonio, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You know that. ::_

"Lauren. None of us wanna see Antonio get hurt," Emily insisted. "But ... if there's even a chance?"

"We're talking about saving the human race," Mia pressed.

Kevin was still frowning, even as Mike peered over his shoulder at Jayden warily. "If he's willing to try, I say we give him a shot," Mike offered.

_:: Yeon-in, *please* - ::_

There was a long silence.

"I'll do it," Antonio declared.

Jayden closed his eyes, struggling. At last he turned and headed for the door, kicking it open harshly. He needed something to throw his fireball at.

Lauren would be annoyed if he chose Ji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sekki_ \- stupid person (Korean)  
>  _'nee-san_ \- big sister (Japanese, somewhat informal/affectionate)  
>  _Yeon-in_ \- lover, sweetheart, ect. (Korean)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS PRONOUNCED 'DIE-S'KAY' *NOT* ''DIE-SUE-KAY'! LEARN TO SAY YOUR OWN NAME CORRECTLY!

Explaining the history of the Samurai Rangers to Jayden and Antonio - and Mike, who should have already known all of this, but didn't for some reason - was fulfilling, in a way. It was something she'd always wanted to share with her brother, but had never been able to. She would have thought that Toshizo-sensei would be the one to - 

But then, a lot of things hadn't worked out as she'd expected.

"So what happened?" Mike asked.

"The Rangers defeated him because they never gave up," Kevin answered him, looking contemplative. He shot Mike a sidelong look, smirking. "And they took their training seriously."

"They certainly did," came another voice as Mike scowled playfully at Kevin.

Lauren turned, smiling at the sight of a familiar face.

"Although," Daisuke added thoughtfully, giving her an answering smile of his own. "The legends tell us that the Green Ranger was a bit of a prankster."

"No way," Mike laughed.

Daisuke nodded as the girls giggled. "Apparently he drove the Blue Ranger crazy."

Antonio snorted, looking amused. "Oh, I have got to remember that for later."

Mike laughed too, turning to lean on heavily Kevin's shoulder. "Crazy, huh?" he teased, and Lauren saw his eyelashes flutter slightly.

Kevin shook his head, chuckling faintly as a slipped an arm around Mike's waist. "Sounds about right to me."

Daisuke smiled at them all, shaking his head fondly. "I, am Daisuke," he told the others, bowing. "The elder guardian. Welcome, to The Tengen Gate."

They bowed in return, and she noted out of the corner of her eye that Jayden and Antonio didn't hesitate to return it the way people from outside the island's culture often did.

"Your mentor advised us that you would come. Please." He gestured widely down the pathway into the temple.

Mia, Emily, Mike and Kevin took the invitation immediately, but she blinked when Jayden hung back slightly while Antonio followed. She turned, giving him a concerned look. "Jayden?"

"It's nothing," he murmured.

"It is good to see you again, Jayden," Daisuke spoke up. "You've grown well."

 _Jayden, not Lord Jayden,_ Lauren noticed, relieved. _Mentor must have warned them._

Jayden smiled, but it seemed bland. "So I hear."

"I'm glad to see that you two have chosen to remain together," Daisuke added, looking pleased. "I suspect you make a much stronger team together than you would apart."

For a split second she was confused, then instantly uncomfortable. "Oh! No, you see - "

"This team is strong because Lauren is its leader," Jayden said cooly. "As she should be. I work with the Rangers, but this is Lauren's team. Excuse me, Daisuke- _san_." He brushed past him without so much as a glance back.

Lauren cringed, bowing hurriedly. "Forgive us, Daisuke. Jayden is - "

"Very protective of you," he interrupted, and she straightened in time to see him smile. "I'm glad, to see him take offense on your behalf. It is a good thing."

She swallowed, trying not to feel happy. But Daisuke didn't seem to be upset at all, and she finally let herself smile back. "Yes," she agreed, ducking her head in embarrassment. "Yes, it is."

****

"I hope that you are able to program The Black Box," Daisuke told Antonio as they waited for the tea to finish being prepared. "With each passing day the Nighlock presence grows stronger. I fear that soon, even this sacred place will be corrupted by their evil."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Antonio flashed him a wink, looking smug. "I have a habit of doing the impossible."

"Do you ever quit?" Kevin hissed, glaring at him.

Antonio pretended to consider the question for a moment, then flashed him a bright grin. "Not really, no."

Lauren moved closer to Jayden, making sure to keep her voice low as he turned to look at her questioningly. "Are you and Antonio fighting?"

Surprise flashed across his face, but was gone instantly. "Of course not." 

She folded her arms, staring at him expectantly.

He lasted barely a minute before he sighed, grumbling "Fine, _*Imo*_ ," under his breath.

She kicked his toes lightly. She may have only met her brother's guardian in passing, but she suspected it was an insult anyway. "That was for Ms. Kim," she informed him when he looked at her indignantly.

He muttered something else in a language she didn't understand, so she kicked him again for good measure. "Why are you fighting? And don't tell me that you're not. You two never separate unless you have to."

"We're *not* fighting," he muttered. "Can't two people be upset with each other and not be fighting?"

She recoiled slightly at that. "Upset? ... Is this because we asked Antonio to try to program The Black Box?"

His eyes closed, and he looked frustrated. "This has nothing to do with you asking. Antonio doesn't do anything do anything that he doesn't want to do."

_That he doesn't ... ? Oh._

" ... But he doesn't always agree to what you don't want him to do?" she guessed.

He shot her a dark look, which was really all the answer she needed.

She hesitated, feeling guilty. After all, they were here in hopes that Antonio would be able to do something that *they* had asked him to do. He may have agreed, but if Jayden was this upset about it ... "Jayden - "

"Ah, here we are!" Daisuke announced as one of the other guardians arrived with a tea tray, sounding pleased. 

Jayden ducked away from her before she could say anything more. Even so, she noted the way he chose to sit between Mia and Emily, rather than beside Antonio. Antonio showed no outward reaction to it, but she still gave him a guilty glance as she took a seat next to him.

"Now, let us drink tea together." She lifted her cup when everyone else did, as Daisuke continued, "To honor the Ancient Rangers."

"And the not-so-ancient," Antonio added. He smiled, but the expression on his face seemed more nostalgic than anything.

Daisuke nodded toward him with a smile. "And for good fortune in battle."

" _Kanpai_ ," Jayden murmured, tossing his cup back quickly.

In the next instant, the cup fell to the floor and shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _kanpai_ \- cheers, in reference to a toast (Japanese)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated for IndigoMay, to help her ~~avoid~~ get through Finals.
> 
> Originally I planned for this chapter to be something else. (Which is probably why it ended up so short. x.x)
> 
> Then I got The Bird and the Worm from Catt021's *FABULOUS* [PR Samurai || Crawl like a Worm (Jayden/Dekker)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj-XkzeNYs8) YouTube vid stuck in my head.

"It's a simple question, Red Ranger."

He focused on the ground in front of him as the Nighlock loomed behind, trying to pull himself further away from the temple. His vision was blurred and his chest felt like it was on fire, but the further he got, the fewer people would be caught in the crossfire. He wouldn't allow anyone else to be hurt because of him.

"Just show me the sealing symbol." A foot connected to his side, rolling him onto his back as pain stabbed through his ribs. "I'll give you the antidote, and it'll save us both, a lot of grief."

"Never," he hissed.

The Nighlock laughed at him. "That's how you wanna play it?"

"The man said _no_! Gold Power!"

Something blurred across the sky above him in a flash of gold and blue. "Barracuda Blade!"

"Who invited you?" the Nighlock demanded. "This is a private conversation!"

"Antonio?" he wheezed as his eyes closed.

_Yeon-in ... help ...._

****

He woke cold and wet, staring across a fire at a man that every fiber of his being told him was _not_ Cole Evans.

The face was right, although he’d never seen Cole with a beard and wasn’t sure that he’d want to now, knowing how much it made him resemble Merrick. But his soul … There was something in it that felt similar Uncle Ryan, but not _quite_ the same. But enough of a resemblance that he spent another minute staring, feeling the man’s aura to be sure. He wasn’t a demon, exactly, but he wasn’t a Nighlock either. He also wasn’t human.

Somehow, impossibly, he was all of them at once.

"Relax," the man informed him. "No harm will come to you here."

" ... Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"My name is not important to you."

"As my kidnapper, I'd say otherwise." He paused, taking in everything he could sense from the man again. If he could be called that. "You're Dekker, aren't you."

"You're smarter than you appear, Ranger."

"I'm a lot of things that I don't appear to be. Why have you brought me here? Bait?"

"Bait is such a simplistic term. I prefer ... collateral."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _:: Antonio? ::_ he tried instead. He doubted he'd get an answer, but it was better to make the attempt than not.

He was expecting the answering silence, but the hollow echo of his own thoughts in his head was still painful.

He grit his teeth, trying to shift enough to sit up. His arms felt like lead weights, and while breathing was easier than it had been when he'd finally lost consciousness earlier, it was still painful. Black magic, the Nighlock - Octoroo? - had said. So it wasn't any ordinary poison.

Dekker watched him disdainfully. "The purity of the lake has healed you, but you'll still be weak for awhile."

He gave up on moving for the moment, hoping that the longer he allowed his body to rest, the sooner the Power would be able to heal him. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I'm searching for the ultimate duel."

He raised an eyebrow before he could stop himself. "And you think that Lauren can give that to you?"

"The Red Ranger and I are drawn to one another," Dekker informed him, eyes narrowing coldly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He snorted, finally managing to brace himself against a rock to be somewhat sitting upright. "You're right. I don't. I don't understand how out of the *thousands* of warriors on this planet, and out of the hundreds who could give you a challenge, *Lauren* is the one who can give you the ultimate duel. She's good," he allowed, because he'd seen her fight, and she was, "But out of everyone on the planet? That I find hard to believe."

He chose to ignore the part about being 'drawn to one another'. He suspected accusing his sister's enemy of being a stalker wouldn't bode well for him at the moment. Regardless of the fact that it was true.

For a moment, he thought Dekker would ignore him. When he did speak, his voice was low as he stared distantly at the fire. "There's a spirit in her I've never found before in any other Samurai. A warrior's spirit. That's why she's the perfect opponent."

"That doesn't mean that she'll fight you," he pointed out, even as he carefully made a mental note of the way he'd said 'other Samurai'. "Rangers don't fight just to fight. They fight to protect people."

Dekker chuckled lowly. "I suppose we'll see. We're patient, my sword Urumasa and I. But eventually, she and I will battle. After all, I have quite the incentive to convince her."

The look he shot Jayden left no doubt as to what he meant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShinyAntonioMuse and AngstyJaydenMuse's Random Ideas of Random strike again!
> 
> (In otherwords, this is what happens when I think about PunkPinkPower's complaint for more Mike/Kevin. And no, I have no idea what will come of it.)
> 
> Once again, most of Ji's dialogue in the beginning is canon.

Antonio looked over them all sympathetically as he lurked in the doorway to the infirmary with Ji. Kevin bandaged Mike's right shoulder with a look of dark protectiveness on his face, while Lauren wrapped Mia's ribs and Emily slept off her concussion fitfully. "Man ... You guys are pretty banged up after that run-in with Arachnitor, huh?"

Lauren glanced up at him, offering an understanding smile at his concern. "We'll be all right. No one was injured too seriously." Nothing that wouldn't heal in a few hours, at least.

"Yes. We were lucky this time," Ji agreed, looking solemn. "Now that the Sanzu River is seeping into our world, the Nighlock are getting stronger. Soon they will be too powerful for even our team to stop. That's why it's crucial that you fill that you fill this Black Box with all the Ranger's symbol powers." he continued, turning to look at Antonio.

Antonio blinked at him, then flashed a sudden confident smile. "Well, once we rescue Jayden, he and I will get it running in no time."

Ji frowned at him. "Antonio. You must focus on the job at hand."

"Which is to find Jayden," Antonio said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child.

"Jayden would be the first to tell you that the Black Box is the priority."

Antonio stilled, and she knew it had been the wrong thing for Ji to say. "You don't know anything about Jayden to make that kind of assumption," he said quietly. There was an undercurrent of ice in his tone, and all the good humor had abruptly left his face. 

"Maybe not," Ji allowed. "But Jayden is a Ranger. He knows what is most important."

Antonio smiled abruptly. "You're right. He does."

Then he turned and walked away.

"Antonio!"

Lauren looked down at Mia, who offered her a tired, but understanding smile. "Go," she murmured, patting Lauren's hand.

She gave her a grateful look and hurried after them.

"Antonio, finishing the Black Box will give us a powerful weapon against the Nighlock - one we desperately need," Ji insisted as he followed him down the hall.

"Sure it will," Antonio agreed, not even bothering to look back. "And once I rescue Jayden, we'll have it."

"But can we afford to wait that long?" Kevin asked quietly behind her, startling her. She hadn't heard him follow her out of the room. 

That made Antonio pause, but he didn't turn around.

"I can't pretend that I understand what you're going through, and I won't bother to try. Because Mike isn't the one that's missing," he continued. "But if the Nighlock attack us while you're looking for him? Can we afford to hope that we'll be strong enough to defeat them without it?"

There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry," Antonio said at last. "But my first duty is to Jayden. Always."

" ... Antonio?" It slipped out before she could stop herself, but he turned just enough to glance at her over his shoulder. She swallowed. "Find my brother."

He tilted his head toward her in a slight bow, and turned for the door again.

"Antonio, I understand this must be difficult for you," Ji argued gently. "But one person cannot be held more important than the safety of the entire world." 

"Jayden *is* my world."

The sound of the door closing after him seemed to echo in the quiet house.

Kevin let out a quiet sigh, giving her a long look. His eyes flickered to Ji, who was clearly upset, and he raised an eyebrow.

She managed a half-hearted smile, shaking her head. She nodded back down the hall to the infirmary instead. She'd rather have him watch over the others for now. As it was, he could use the rest himself.

He looked reluctant, but he inclined his head slightly - the way he did when he was teasing - before leaving her alone with Ji.

Ji was muttering to himself as he paced the floor.

"You didn't really expect him to do anything else, did you?" she asked softly as she watched him.

"I understand his devotion to Jayden," Ji said shortly, still pacing. "I'm glad to see that he's so dedicated to him. But that doesn't change the fact that this is about more than Jayden."

"But Jayden is also the master of the sealing symbol," she pointed out. "We need him to defeat Master Xandred."

Ji only looked more irritated. "I am well aware of that. And I never said we would not search for Jayden. I merely wished to have Antonio focus his attention on solving The Black Box while we waited for the team to heal long enough to begin sending you all after him."

It made sense, she supposed. "But that's still not fair, Mentor," she said quietly. "Not ask that of his husband."

Ji stopped walking, and something tightened in his face. "I suppose that I forget sometimes, that this team is not as far along in their lives as the teams before them."

She frowned at him, not liking the implication. "Just because we were forced to serve at a younger age doesn't mean - "

"Your parents were married before they served," he interrupted her. "All of them. They had children to raise. And they still understood that their duty to protect the world came first."

She stilled, feeling very cold all of a sudden.

_"No one could ever tell me why I was left here."_

_"I thought you didn't want me."_

"Maybe that was the problem," she said softly, and walked away.

****

"So did you plan on comparing me to Antonio's husband, or was that an accident?"

She froze just outside the door to the infirmary, turning to press against the wall instead. It made her feel a little like she was eavesdropping, but it seemed a safer option than interrupting.

"What?"

"You said you couldn't pretend to understand what he's going through, because I'm not the one who's missing."

There was an awkward pause. "I wouldn't," Kevin said finally. "Having the most important person in the world to you be taken like that ... "

"'The most important person'?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

Since she was small, she had known about the duty of a Samurai Ranger. Ji had sat her down not long after losing her father to explain what it meant to be a Samurai, about the value of the bloodlines and why they needed to be continued. About the importance of making sure that they were.

She understood the reasons for it. Logically, she could agree with the Samurai Council's rules. No one else had the ability to fight the Nighlock the way they did, or the ability to understand the Folding Zords. Those abilities could not afford to be lost.

"I guess I'm not very good at this if you have to ask me that."

But at the same time ...

"That ... kind of sounds like a proposal."

Could she really deny her friends a chance at happiness? After everything they'd been through, everything they'd fought for? Could she really be that cruel, to tell them they could never have the person they loved most?

" ... Maybe it was supposed to."

It wasn't as if she hadn't known. She'd caught Mike trying to sneak out of Kevin's room early in the morning more than once. After the initial surprise, she'd smiled and told him it was too early in the day to be sneaking out of bed, and he didn't want to give Kevin the wrong idea. That first time, when he had stared at her with wide, fearful eyes, she had hugged him, holding tight and whispering in his ear _"Be happy."_

If anything could make him smile again after the way they'd lost Serena, she wanted him to have it.

"You did *not* say that on purpose."

"No. But ... " There was a long, thoughtful pause, and she resisted the urge to peek around the door. "Maybe I should have."

The silence was even longer this time, and she wondered what their expressions where. Were they full of love and understanding, the way Jayden and Antonio always looked at each other? Of happiness?

"Kev ... you *know* we can't - " Mike sounded pained.

"I don't care." Kevin's voice was firm. "We'll find a way. But I am not giving up the one good thing in my life that's come out of all of this."

She closed her eyes, pressing a fist over her heart as she leaned her head back. _The one good thing ... Is it wrong to want them to have that?_

Her Samuraizer buzzed in her pocket.

She looked down as she retrieved it, staring at the message displayed.

_I've got him._


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible. And short. x.x
> 
> I was actively trying to avoid part of it (which is probably why it took so long to finish), but ShinyAntonioMuse finally argued his way to victory.

"You should be fully recovered by now."

He looked up at Dekker warily. He'd actually felt well enough to morph for nearly an hour now, but he'd bided his time instead. He didn't know enough about Dekker yet to chance taking him on. Lauren had mentioned him, but only in the barest of details.

"I still don't understand why you're doing this," he said at last. "Why do you need to fight her? Why do you need to fight at all?"

Dekker seemed to consider him for a long moment. "You have a secret, Ranger."

He stilled. 

"Such a burden makes you warped, twisted. It festers inside of you, changes you."

"I don't - "

"That is what the Red Ranger and I share in common. What it seems you share with us." Dekker smirked thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should fight you instead, as a warm up to my ultimate battle."

He was already reaching for his Spin Sword when Dekker turned, sword in hand as he flashed into his skeletal Nighlock form.

There was a sharp clang as the Barracuda Blade caught Urumasa in mid-strike.

"Get away from him!"

 _Antonio._ The surge of relief he felt at the sight of the Gold Ranger was almost palpable; he had to fight to keep a neutral expression on his face. He tightened his fingers on the hilt of his sword in an effort to keep them from shaking.

"You want a fight that bad? Try taking me on," Gold Ranger challenged.

Dekker didn't move. "My fight is with the Red Ranger. Where is she?"

"Recovering, just like everyone else."

Jayden fought to keep down a surge of fear. _:: Antonio ... ? ::_

 _:: Nothing serious,_ Querido. _Looked like a twisted ankle and some bruised ribs. She's been watching the others sleep off their injuries. Everyone is fine. ::_

Gold Ranger pointed angrily at Dekker. "You say you want a battle, but you pick your fights when your opponent is recovering? What's the honor in that?"

Dekker's sword lowered slowly.

"We're walking out of here. And you're gonna let us." The words sounded casual, but there was an underlying threat in his tone.

Dekker grunted, jerking his head toward the opening of the cave. "Go."

Gold nodded, catching his arm firmly. "Come on, Jayden. _Vámonos_."

There was a blur of movement, and burst of smoke shortly before he felt himself pulled into a Ninja Streak.

****

They'd barely made it through the door of the apartment when the alarm went off.

Jayden turned around, holding in the weary groan he really wanted to give as he reached for his morpher.

Antonio caught his arm instead, shaking his head firmly. "No way. You're staying here. I'll go help the Rangers."

"I'm - "

" _Querido. Jebal._ "

He closed his eyes, struggling internally. He didn't - he _shouldn't_ let himself be talked into staying behind. If there was a battle to fight, he needed to be there.

But - 

A hand cupped his cheek. _:: Jayden._ Jebal. _::_

His jaw clenched, and he gave a short nod. _:: All right._ Nan yagsog. _::_

"Thank you," Antonio breathed, pressing a reverent kiss against his forehead. His eyes were full of promise when he pulled away. "I'll take Clawzord. You've got Octo?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need Octo to watch over me. I'll be fine."

"Humor me. And call Mom!" Antonio added, pointing at him from the doorway.

_:: Te preocupas demasiado. ::_

_:: Tengo razon para preocuparme. ::_

He rolled his eyes again when the door was closed, and huffed when Octo hovered in front of him pointedly. "I'm going, I'm going," he muttered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before heading to the computer.

Sitting down in the chair, he reached for the mouse and paused.

What would calling Aisha do? She was a doctor, but he'd been poisoned by black magic, which wasn't her area of expertise. If he called her she'd only worry, maybe even panic enough to insist on bringing them home. She hadn't exactly wanted them to leave in the first place.

Or worse, she might even notice ...

Octo nudged his shoulder, beeping at him irritably.

"I'm thinking," he grumbled.

What he needed was someone who understood the type of poison he'd been given. Someone who could help him quickly, without drawing attention from the rest of the family. Someone who could be trusted to keep a secret.

He logged into S.P.D., and sent a single message to the one person who was all of those things.

_I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Jebal_ \- please, begging (Korean)  
>  _Nan yagsog_ \- I promise. (Korean)  
>  _Te preocupas demasiado._ \- You worry too much. (Spanish)  
>  _Tengo razon para preocuparme._ \- I'm right to worry. (Spanish) *
> 
> * Love and many thanks to Asarita for corrections on my Spanish! ♥


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, after watching Boxed In repeatedly to help me with writing these past two chapters, I realized that Arachnitor was never actually defeated: he disappeared back to the Sanzu River and was never seen again. 
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely Angel_Negra and her fabulous [Future’s Legacy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11310) series, which put me in the mood to write. ♥

"Man, I can't believe Arachnitor gave us the slip," Mike groused as they powered down.

"He'll be back," Kevin reminded them darkly.

"And we'll be ready for him," Emily agreed, looking determined.

Lauren nodded with them, but her eyes found Antonio where he leaned against a wall, looking weary. She went to him before she could second-guess herself, touching his arm lightly. "Are you all right?"

"Tired," he assured her, nodding. He offered a wry smile. "It's been a long day."

She hesitated. "Is Jayden ... ?"

"He's recovering, but he should be all right."

She nodded, trying to feel relieved.

"I'm sorry," she blurted instead. He blinked at her, and she hurried to explain. "You've been fighting, because of what we asked of you. I shouldn't have - "

Antonio held up a hand. "Whoa, hold up _'nee-san_. Who told you we were fighting?"

She frowned. "No one had to. It was ... well, not obvious, but you weren't ... you weren't being ... you. The two of you." He was giving her a strange look, so she tried to express it better. "You're always together, always in sync. And you weren't. You went ahead without him, and he was ... he seemed upset. And you were trying to pretend not to be."

"I was," he admitted quietly. "But I didn't think you'd notice."

"You're my brother. I'm always going to notice."

The strange look melted into a soft smile, and he reached out to squeeze her hand. "Jayden and I have an understanding," he told her, keeping his voice low. The others were still talking amongst themselves, obviously trying to give them some space. "My first duty is to him. Always. But he worries that when I'm willing to help out someone else, I'll give more energy than I have to offer."

" ... Your symbol power?" she guessed, heart sinking.

"That, too." He smiled, elbowing her gently. "There's more than one type of energy a person can give, you know."

She considered that for a long moment, and felt even worse at the conclusion she came to. "Is ... is he jealous? That you're helping us?"

He seemed surprised by the question, but he took the time to consider it. "I don't think jealous is the right word," he decided finally. "He's - "

"Lauren? Antonio?"

They both turned to see Emily offering them a tentative but hopeful smile. "We're ... gonna grab some pizza and head back to Shiba House. We all kind of need a break after that battle. Did you want to join us, Antonio?"

He smiled at her. "Ah, _gracias, amiga_. But I need to get home and check on Jayden. Some other time. You want to come?" he added, turning to look at Lauren.

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'd love to," she said immediately. Barely a moment later she paused, turning to look at Emily and the others. "But, I - "

"Don't worry," Emily interrupted her, her smile warming. "We're just gonna hang out and watch movies for awhile. Let us know how Jayden's doing, okay?"

She shouldn't. Her duty was to her team; she should go with them.

But Emily was smiling, and no one seemed upset with her, so she nodded, managing a shy, thankful smile. "I'll meet you back at Shiba House."

"Take your time," Mike spoke up behind her, waving a hand. "We've still got to duke it out over pizza toppings and who gets to pick the movie. And you know Ji'll just expect you to mediate again," he added, rolling his eyes.

He wasn't standing as close to Kevin as he usually did though, and that worried her.

But that was a problem for tomorrow.

"Shall we?" Antonio asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he offered her an elbow.

She laughed as she took it, leaning into him and lacing their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. "Let's."

****

"Jayden doesn't really get jealous," Antonio spoke up suddenly, after they'd been walking for awhile. "At least, not in the way you mean."

She glanced up at him curiously.

He was frowning, and clearly thinking very intently about something.

"You don't have to tell me," she offered.

He shook his head. "It's not that we don't want to," he murmured, and she wondered at the way he said 'we', "It's just ... I'm not sure how much he's really comfortable with you knowing."

That ... hurt. She understood really, they hadn't known each other for more than a month. It wasn't fair for her to ask them to be comfortable with her yet.

But still ...

"It's not about trust," Antonio continued, and she started as he voiced her thoughts. He squeezed her hand absently, still looking contemplative. "We trust you. And probably Emily."

"Just Emily?" she interrupted before she could help herself.

He gave her an apologetic look. "Kevin doesn't trust us. And we don't know much about Mia or Mike besides what we've seen, but they don't seem to much either. It's not that we don't want to, but." He shrugged a shoulder helplessly.

She nodded slowly, pushing down the lingering disappointment she felt. He did say they trusted her, and that was ... That was more than she had any right to expect of them. And it did mean a lot to her.

"It's not that he gets jealous," he continued, frowning again. "It's more like anxiety."

She blinked. "Anxiety?" she echoed.

He let out a long, quiet sigh. "Jayden's lost a lot in his life," he explained quietly. "More than anyone should ever have to lose. So he doesn't get jealous over things. He gets scared that he's going to lose them again."

She slowed to a stop, letting her arm slip free from Antonio's. All too easily she could picture four-year-old Jayden the last time she had seen him, smiling brightly as he hugged her and wished her good night. He was gone the next morning; no one had warned either of them that it would be the last time they saw each other.

 _That's why he won't trust us,_ she realized as her throat tightened. _Because he's afraid he'll lose us again._

"So ... the Black Box," she said at last, trying to speak past the lump in her throat as her eyes burned. "He's angry because he's afraid it's too much for you to unlock it." She looked up at Antonio, who had stopped to watch her. "Is he right?" she asked seriously.

There was a long silence.

"I don't know," Antonio said at last, sounding subdued. "I didn't get much of a look at it yet, and even when I do ... I don't know if this is something I can do or not." He looked up at her with solemn eyes. "But I have to try."

He wasn't wrong. But that wasn't what made her reach out to take his hands again, staring at his face and wondering.

"But your first duty is to Jayden." 

It wasn't a question, but he still nodded. "Always."

"Does unlocking the Black Box count as part of that duty?"

He froze.

She waited as neither of them moved. Antonio's face flickered through several emotions faster than she could follow, before settling on something that was lost and sad all at once.

"I'm not sure," he admitted quietly. "My duty is to Jayden, but Jayden's duty is to you. And the Black Box is something that will help you."

"Antonio," she interrupted, squeezing his hands to catch his attention. "Don't ever put me before Jayden. I don't want him to lose you because you did something to help me. *Don't*," she insisted when he said nothing. "Promise me."

The corner of his mouth lifted, but it didn't reach his eyes. They stared into the distance at something she couldn't see. "Jayden asked me the same thing once. Did you know that? He tried to make me promise that I won't give my life for his."

"Antonio - "

He turned to look at her with intently serious eyes. "And I'm going to tell you exactly what I told him: I can't make that promise."

She closed her eyes as they burned, shaking her head as she tried to reign in her emotions. 

A hand touched her cheek lightly. "Jayden is my world. You're part of that now. And I am the one who chooses how I protect the things I love. No one else."

A tear escaped before she could stop it, and she bit down hard on her lip. "You - "

She felt him brush away the tear for her. "And I won't make a promise I can't keep."

She hugged him impulsively, burying her face against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in return, resting his head against her hair. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered. "Either of you. Not for this."

He kissed the top of her head. "You won't."

But he didn't promise.

****

They finished their walk in silence.

Lauren was trying her hardest to remember everything she'd ever read about the Black Box. It was meant to combine the symbol powers of all the Samurai Rangers. Maybe ... maybe if Antonio unlocked it, and they put their symbol power in it *for* him, instead of asking him to do it himself ... 

The sound of a door unlocking distracted her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Antonio gesture for her to go first. She offered him a faint, distracted smile in thanks.

There was a woman sitting at the kitchen island when they entered.

Lauren tensed, reaching for her spin sword. 

But Antonio hadn't moved. He was frozen in the doorway, staring at the woman as he paled.

She turned to face them, studying them with cool blue eyes. She was dressed in black slacks and a short-sleeved black tunic. There were pink stripes along the sides and shoulders of the shirt, and a silver badge on the left side of her chest. When she spoke, there was low undercurrent of threat in her tone.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pack the three of you up and take you home with me right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _gracias, amiga_ \- Thank you, friend. (Spanish)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule Seven is a reference to [The Official Ranger Kid Rules](http://www.angelfire.com/moon2/tsukinoakume/characters/rangerkidrules.html).
> 
> I made a shiny title banner for this story! ♥ It's now in the story notes. If you haven't seen it yet, go look!

He woke to silence, which was strange in and of itself.

He blinked slowly at the ceiling, feeling the dulling ache in his limbs. She'd warned him that black magic was hard to purge from the system completely. It was made to tear someone apart from the moment it was inside of them, and do as much lasting damage as possible. Dekker's solution of soaking him in pure river water had held off most of the effects, but they couldn't be certain how much it had been able to do until it was gone.

He felt better than he had earlier, but whether that was from the antidote or the Power trying to supplement as much as it was able, he wasn't sure.

There was a gentle brush against his mind. _:: Jayden? ::_

 _:: Antonio, ::_ he returned, relieved. He sat up carefully, brushing Octo away when he beeped angrily at him. "I'm fine," he murmured.

Octo beeped again, bobbing up and down in front of his face, and he leveled him with a glare. "Stop hovering. I said I'm fine."

The MiniZord made a rude sqawk, turning around and flying off down the hall.

He rolled his eyes at the tantrum, stretching. _:: Where are you? How was the battle? ::_

_:: Living room. We have a Rule Seven. ::_

He froze as his heart started to pound. He'd known when he put in the call that he was in danger of giving everything away, but he'd promised Antonio he would. But to have her figure them out this quickly ... _:: Which part of Rule Seven? ::_

_:: ... I'm not totally sure, ::_ Antonio admitted slowly. _:: She wants to know why she shouldn't take us home. ::_

He was up and moving before he consciously thought about it; he knew immediately that it was a bad decision, but he had to stop her. He stumbled down the hallway, catching himself on the doorway to the living room just in time to keep from falling. Antonio was already moving toward him, looking alarmed, and Lauren seemed startled to see him, but he focused on her instead. "We can't leave," he insisted, managing to sound stronger than he felt. 

Karone met his gaze squarely, unmoved. "Why?" 

_Because the world is at stake. Because this is my sister and her friends, and I can't leave them. Because this is what my family has given their lives for. What my parents would give theirs for. Because if we walk away and let the Samurai Rangers handle this, and they fail, they'll only come after us later._

He stared back at her, straightening as he braced himself against the wall. "Because this is what I've spent my entire life training to do," he said quietly. "This is what we've worked toward and planned for. What I suffered for. If you take us away from this ... it will all have been for nothing." 

The silence seemed to stretch on forever. 

"You shouldn't be standing," she said finally. 

"Shouldn't be standing?" Lauren asked sharply. "Why shouldn't he be standing?" 

He could already see the gears turning in Antonio's head, wondering why Karone would be here, instead of Aisha or Ashley, or even Dana. And he knew the moment when he realized why. _:: Yeon-in - ::_

He yelped as he was scooped off his feet and carried, bridal-style. "Antonio! Put me down!" 

"I'm going to tear that Nighlock to pieces." 

He caught Antonio's arm as he was placed gently on the couch, disturbed by the low, furious growl. " _Yeon-in_ ," he tried. 

No response. 

He tugged lightly, insistently. _:: Yeon-in. ::_

Antonio turned abruptly, dropping to his knees beside the couch and throwing his arms around Jayden, burying his face against his shoulder. Jayden hugged him back just as tightly, reaching up with one hand to squeeze the back of Antonio's neck lightly when he shuddered. "Dekker threw me in river water after he kidnapped me. He probably saved my life. The Power protected me until you came and brought me home, so I could call Aunt Karone," he murmured. "I've already taken the antidote. She just wants me to rest for today." 

"You need to be scanned," Antonio mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Tomorrow," Karone spoke up. "I'm taking him to D.E.C.A. tomorrow, just to be sure." 

Jayden looked up at her at that. "D.E.C.A.?" he repeated carefully, just to be sure. Because D.E.C.A. meant the Mark II, and the Mark II meant that she wasn't dragging him - or them - all the way back to S.P.D. 

"I trust her database over human error." Her face was unreadable. "Rule Four, Jayden. I would expect *both* of you to understand exactly why that rule was made." 

He winced, feeling Antonio tense in his arms. "I - " 

"What is going on here?" 

Lauren's voice was calm, and her expression was carefully controlled when he looked at her. "The poison I drank was made with Black Magic," he explained quietly. "It's stronger than ordinary poisons, more destructive. That's why I called Aunt Karone as soon as I was able to. She's one of our mentors, she has experience in dealing with magic. I've already had the antidote." 

"Then why does Antonio want you to be scanned?" 

"Because Black Magic Poisons cause damage to the body the moment they're ingested," Karone told her. "They're made to destroy a person from the inside out. The fact that he's awake, coherent, and able to move now is a good sign, but he still needs a full medical scan to be sure." 

Lauren went faintly pale. 

He held out an arm in invitation. She hesitated, but then Antonio turned just enough to look at her. Whatever she saw in his face had her rushing to join them immediately, throwing her arms around the two of them. 

"You're going to be scanned tomorrow," she informed him, resting her chin on his shoulder as he leaned into them both. There was a hint of an order in her tone. 

"He is," Antonio agreed firmly, his voice muffled against Jayden's opposite shoulder again. 

_I was right_ , he thought idly as his head rested on Antonio's shoulder, his cheek brushing against Lauren's. _They are teaming up against me._

His eyes drifted closed. _Mom would have loved that._

***

When he woke again he was back in bed, carefully and securely pinned between Antonio and Lauren. Antonio was wrapped around him octopus-style from his right, clinging to his shoulders with a leg thrown over his. His head was pillowed against Lauren's shoulder on his left, with her head resting on top of his. Her left arm lay across them both protectively.

He smiled to himself, even as he wondered how in the world he was going to get up for the bathroom.

There was a soft, gentle brush against his mind. 

_:: Good morning, Aunt Karone. ::_ he greeted.

_:: How are you feeling? ::_

_:: Trapped? ::_ he offered, still grinning as he glanced between the two pinning him to the bed. _:: I don't think I can get up without waking them. ::_

He sighed when she didn't respond, because it meant she was still upset with him. _:: Awake. Aware, more than yesterday. Hungry, ::_ he added with a frown as the thought came to him. He hesitated, but he could only avoid the real problem for so long. _:: I'm not sorry that we didn't tell you. ::_

More silence.

 _:: Symbol Power is the only way the Samurai Rangers have ever known, ::_ he tried to explain. _:: It's the only way I was taught to use my Powers. I tried learning other methods, but none of them worked. Not the same way that this does. ::_ That much was more than true, and he knew she would understand now why he and Antonio had been so determined to learn everything they could from various Ranger teams.

 _:: Using your life-force as a weapon is *never* an acceptable way to fight. ::_ she returned shortly.

He closed his eyes at that, feeling resigned. _:: It's not life-force, ::_ he said finally. _:: We focus elemental chi through the symbols we create. It takes more energy than channeling the Power itself, because of what we channel and how. That's why it drains us so badly. ::_

 _:: Not everything you summon is elemental. ::_ she said pointedly.

 _:: It's not, ::_ he admitted, even as his fists tightened. _:: But it's still chi. We're not tapping into anything internal. ::_

She was silent at that.

_:: I never explained it because I knew what everyone would think. But I'm not using my life-force when I fight, Aunt Karone. I swear to you that I'm not. ::_

The silence stretched on, and he wondered if that was enough. She'd been one of the first to let them test their boundaries, and never set limitations for them. She was the first to suggest taking them off-planet, the first to teach them about the how things worked in the darker parts of the universe. She was the first to believe that Jayden had the potential to learn the same skills as Antonio, even without being half-Kerovian. 

But she was also their teacher, their aunt, and loved them fiercely. And she could read them better than most.

 _:: We'll see what D.E.C.A. has to say, ::_ she said at last, and her mind cut away from his abruptly.

He let out a soft sigh, staring at the ceiling. _:: She's mad, ::_ he informed Antonio.

 _:: Mad as in we-broke-the-synthetron-again mad? Or mad as in your-parents-will-hear-about-this? ::_ came the immediate reply, confirming his suspicion that he was already awake.

_:: Mad as in I'm-going-to-let-you-stew-about-this-until-I-feel-that-you've-suffered-enough. ::_

_:: Ugh. This is going to be a fun day. ::_

He made a face in agreement. _:: Tell me about it. ::_

"Are you two ... talking?"

He blinked, turning to glance at Lauren. She was watching them both with wide, incredulous eyes, her gaze flickering back and forth between them.

He sent a silent, wordless query.

The answer was swift. _:: We trust her. ::_

They did.

He focused on Lauren again, taking in the wonder and amazement in her face. "How did you know?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Something about it feels off to me. But it's technically finished, and as I haven't updated in ... -Checks- _Holy shit_ , two months. Um. Yeah. ^.^;;;
> 
> Enjoy?

"Your eyes," she murmured, still stunned at her discovery. She wasn't entirely sure she wasn't still dreaming. "You ... when you talk to each other, your expressions change. I thought it was just because you know each other that well, but just now ... you were responding, but you weren't looking at each other." She sat up, sweeping her gaze over them both. Neither one seemed particularly surprised or worried at her discovery. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "How ... ?"

"My mother," Antonio offered, still draped lazily on Jayden. His eyes were watching her carefully, but his chin remained on Jayden's shoulder. She was starting to realize it was something he did when he was being deliberately casual. "She was from a planet called KO-35. Something about the atmosphere there causes people's minds to develop extra-sensory abilities. Because I'm her son, I have it, too."

She shook her head again as she stood slowly, frowning and trying to process that. "But Jayden isn't ... "

"Kerovian," her brother supplied. "I trained with Antonio's teachers when he was learning, because - " He paused, and something flickered in his eyes. "We didn't want to be separated. They were humoring me at the time, because no one thought I'd be able to. But somehow ... " He shrugged lightly.

"I'm a limited telepath," Antonio explained. "I can only talk to people I'm close to, like my parents and my teachers - and Jayden, obviously. With Jayden, there are a lot of theories, but no one really knows why we can talk to each other."

"I can hear other telepaths who can project their thoughts to me," Jayden offered. "But the only person I can really call is Antonio."

"He's telekinetic, too," Antonio added, shooting Jayden a look that was distinctly sulky.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "Antonio can't," he explained for her. "He has trouble focusing well enough to summon anything."

"We suspected it has to do with the strong mental discipline Jayden learned from a very young age," came Karone's voice behind her, and she had to fight the urge to attack the source of the sound. "Antonio is stubborn, but not so disciplined."

Antonio stuck out his tongue at her. "But you love me anyway."

Karone eyed him briefly before looking at her again. "They both possess strong psychic ability, but in different ways."

"Our family has always had a strong sixth sense," she said distantly, still reeling. "It was passed down through our ancestors, through training and exposure to the Nighlock. All Samurai Rangers have it, but it's strongest in the Shiba line."

 _Cody_ , she remembered belatedly. She still needed to talk to him about everything that had happened recently, and invite him to meet Jayden. He always forgave her when she wasn't able to contact him for awhile, but she still felt guilty when it happened. She owed him better than that. He *deserved* better than that.

Jayden and Antonio looked at one another again, and she wondered if they were saying something she couldn't hear. "I've always been sensitive to the supernatural," Jayden said slowly. "Mostly Demons and possession, but sometimes energy, too."

Antonio sat up, shrugging a shoulder. "I can sense when people I love are in danger. Sometimes I get visions of what's happening to them."

She bit her lip at that, remembering the way he'd fought with Ji over finding Jayden. Had he known Jayden was poisoned? "My training made me sensitive to when Nighlock are near. Sometimes ... " She hesitated. "Power Symbols feel differently to me than they do to the others." Which was unusual, even for a Samurai, and had made Ji stare at her with the strangest expression when they'd first discovered it.

But Jayden and Antonio wouldn't understand why it was strange.

"Ever read someone's mind or made something float?" Antonio joked, flashing Jayden a playful smirk.

She smiled slightly. "Not that I know of." She shook her head. "But I should get going. And *you* need to be checked out," she added, narrowing her eyes at Jayden.

He raised his hands in surrender, smirking slightly as he reclined back on his elbows. "I'm going, I'm going."

She gave Antonio a pointed look. "Make sure he cooperates."

He saluted. " _Sí, mi capitán._ "

"And call me as soon as you know anything."

Jayden sat up, rolling his eyes at her. "Lauren. Go. I'll be fine."

She frowned at him. "Are you sure you don't - "

" _Go!_ "

****

She had intended to return to Shiba House, but she found her feet heading toward the mountains instead.

Kerovian ... 

She had heard the stories, from her father, her aunts and uncles, her mother and Ji and the Sacred Scrolls, about how their ancestors came from the stars. How they confronted the Nighlock when no one else could, with powers never seen before. How they had adapted techniques using the energy of the planet around them, driving back the Nighlock in brightly colored armor that took the form of the people they protected. That they had chosen to stay in their new home, passing down their knowledge and adapting the techniques to fit their children and grandchildren.

But never had any of the scrolls used the word 'Kerovian', or mentioned a planet called KO-35. Wherever Antonio's mother had come from, it wasn't the same world that the first Samurai Rangers had left.

She wasn't sure if she felt more or less uncertain knowing that.

Cody's father greeted her with his usual curt nod. "Lady Shiba. He's in the yard."

"Thank you," she said politely.

She wondered sometimes what he thought of her. Did he dislike the way she blatantly ignored the Council's orders that Cody be left in isolation? Did he think she wanted to take his son away from him? Was he suspicious of why she came to see her half-brother at all?

Cody lit up the moment he saw her, bouncing to his feet immediately and abandoning the scroll he'd been reading. "Lauren!"

"Hey, Baby Brother," she greeted with a smile. She leaned in to hug him, holding him tightly for several moments. "I missed you. Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"That's okay. You've been busy," he dismissed immediately. Her heart panged at the easy way he forgave her, but he was already looking up at her eagerly. "Jayden came back, right? I saw it in the news. And he brought a Gold Ranger with him!"

"He did," she agreed. She joined him on the chaise he'd been using, smiling softly when he leaned into her shoulder. 

"His fighting style is strange," he informed her. "I've been studying it from the fights I was able to catch. On TV," he added hastily as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "He uses a mix of a lot of different things. Jayden does too, but his sword style is like ours. The Gold Ranger moves like a street fighter. But when they fight together, their styles blend. They must know each other really well."

"Since they were five years old," she said softly, remembering. _"Jay, we've been engaged since we were five. She was gonna have to get used to it sometime."_

"Wow. That explains a lot," Cody mused, clearly impressed.

"The Gold Ranger's name is Antonio," she offered. "He's Jayden's husband. That makes him our brother, too."

He gave her an odd look. "Husband?"

"In the place where they came from, boys are allowed to marry each other," she explained. 

His brow furrowed in confusion. "But what about the bloodline?"

"I don't think it matters to him the way it does here."

Cody contemplated that for a moment. "Does Antonio treat him well?"

She nodded, feeling herself smile again at the thought of her brother-in-law. "Yes." She paused, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "He said that Jayden is his world."

"Is he nice to you?"

She nodded again, looking down at her hands as her face heated. "He calls me 'nee-san," she admitted.

There was a long silence.

"Do ... you think they'll like me?"

She closed her eyes, wrapping him in a tight hug and pulling him against her side. Not for the first time, she felt a surge of anger toward her father. "They'll love you," she promised, resting her head against his. "From the moment they meet you."

And there was no doubt in her mind that they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sí, mi capitán._ \- Yes, Captain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it hasn't been officially addressed yet, Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed rescue both took place in 2001 in my Bright Skies 'verse, with Time Force starting in the end of the same year. That's how Antonio (And Jayden in Changing Tactics) has been on both the original and Mark II Astro Megaships. There *will* eventually be an official timeline posted to make everything clearer, but I'm still working on it at the moment. Namely because MMPR remains a chronological nightmare. And a half.
> 
> The Cherry Garcia and Phish Food flavors are trademarked by Ben&Jerry's Ice Cream. (They are both delicious, for the record.)
> 
> Rule Twenty-Eight is the current newest addition to [The Official Ranger Ranger Kid Rules](http://www.angelfire.com/moon2/tsukinoakume/characters/rangerkidrules.html). Yes, there will eventually be a backstory behind it.

"Special delivery."

He looked up just in time to receive a pint of ice cream and a spoon. The corner of his mouth quirked. "Rule Twenty-Eight?"

"Yep." Antonio plopped down beside him, sticking his spoon in his mouth for a moment while he wrestled with the lid to his own container.

Jayden smiled faintly at the sight, glancing down at his own ice cream. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the label. _Cherry Garcia_.

He started to say something, or to at least try to find something appropriate to say, only to have Antonio's carton of Phish Food shoved pointedly under his nose. He smiled wryly, giving his husband a look as he took a spoonful. _:: So impatient, ::_ he teased. His heart ached at the familiarity of it all.

 _:: Ice cream waits for no one, ::_ Antonio retorted cheerily, stealing a bite of Cherry Garcia the moment it was open.

It was an old tradition, started when Rule Twenty-Eight was first made. Justin had taken all of the sibs out for ice cream, citing that everyone needed time to calm down. Conner, Ethan, and Kira had already gotten theirs, and Antonio was struggling to decide which one he wanted. Jayden had stepped up while he was deciding and ordered one of the favors, before turning and hesitantly offering his spoon to Antonio. _"We can share."_

It ended the second fight they'd ever had instantly. And Jayden had always, without fail, ordered one of Antonio's favorite favors to share with him ever since.

They ate in silence, alternately taking bites of each other's flavor. Jayden kept searching for something to say, but none of the words felt right. The last time they'd been alone together was the night before they'd gone to get the Black Box, and they'd spent most of that not speaking to each other.

 _Two fights in less than a month._ He stared at his ice cream. His chest felt tight. _Three fights in ten years, and the moment we come *here*, we're arguing practically every day._

He picked at a cherry with his spoon as his eyes burned. _Was it a mistake to come here? If being here is causing so many problems between us ... Maybe ..._ He stabbed harder, trying to dig out the cherry. _Maybe I should have come alone after all._

A hand appeared in front of his face.

He looked up to see Antonio standing in front of him, slightly bowed with hand outstretched. "No," he protested, even as he set down his ice cream and took the hand. "Antonio - "

 _:: You always say you're a terrible dancer - which is a lie - and I always win anyway, ::_ Antonio informed him, tugging lightly. _:: Dance with me. ::_

_:: But - ::_

"D.E.C.A.?"

_"Us against the world ... Against the world ... Us Against the World ... "_

He froze as the first strains of the song began to filter through the Observatory's speakers. "Antonio - "

Antonio shushed him, pointedly pulling Jayden's left hand up to rest at the back of his neck and taking the right in his own. Jayden reluctantly complied, sighing as Antonio's free hand fell to his waist. He couldn't be sure if it was from resignation or contentment.

_"You and I ... We've been at it so long, and still got the strongest fire ... "_

As far as the Family knew, he and Antonio didn't have their own special song. Even at their wedding reception, the song they'd danced to wasn't anything special to them.

The truth was that they couldn't tell anyone what their special song was. Not because they were embarrassed by it, but because there would be too many questions. Why was their song 'Us Against The World' when they had an entire family behind them?

_"When we're together, I feel so invincible ... "_

Antonio adjusted his grip, humming along as he slowly spun them in a circle. Jayden narrowed his eyes when Antonio tellingly began to shift his weight to the right. "Antonio ... "

Antonio blinked at him with wide, innocent eyes. _:: But_ Querido _... ::_

_:: No. ::_

Antonio pouted, and he gave in with another sigh. He turned with him into the next spin, tightening his grip slightly on the back of Antonio's neck. He was immediately dipped low and held there, staring up into his husband's sparkling dark eyes. Antonio abruptly kissed his nose, and he laughed in spite of himself. _:: You are ridiculous. ::_

_:: That's what you love best about me. ::_

Jayden hmmed as he was finally drawn upright and pulled closer. It wasn't entirely untrue, so he let it slide.

Antonio continued to turn them in circles, singing along. " _There'll be days ...We'll be on different sides, but that doesn't last too long ... We find ways ... to get it on track, and know how to turn back on ..._ "

Jayden closed his eyes, leaning forward to drop his head on Antonio's shoulder. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in spite of himself. _:: All right,_ Yeon-in. _I get it. ::_

He could feel Antonio's smile. " _Anata no kokoro to watashi no kokoro._ "

" _Para siempre y siempre, eternamente,_ " he murmured back, nuzzling slightly against Antonio's neck.

 _:: Nan yagsog, ::_ they finished together.

He lifted his head automatically, meeting Antonio in a slow, lingering kiss. _:: Is this the part where you tell me we're actually stealing the Mark II for our second honeymoon? ::_ he teased.

_:: Well, now that you mention it ... ::_

He laughed aloud, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. " _Sarang hae,_ " he sighed, feeling light-headed. He always did when Antonio was in a romantic mood.

" _Sarang hae,_ " Antonio returned, brushing noses with him. _:: So I don't ever want to hear you think should have come alone again, got it? ::_

His smile faded. _:: I didn't ... You weren't supposed to hear that. ::_ He hadn't exactly been focused on his shields, but he hadn't been projecting, either. Which meant that Antonio had to have been deliberately listening to hear him.

 _:: Not the point,_ Querido, _::_ Antonio reprimanded gently.

Jayden sighed. _:: It's true, though, ::_ he pointed out. _:: We've had three fights and we've only been here for a little more than two weeks. That's ... ::_ It wasn't like them, and it was wrong in a way that _hurt_.

 _:: We argued twice over the same thing, ::_ Antonio corrected. _:: And nothing we've been arguing about has been over something small. I pushed you when you weren't ready, and you didn't want me helping the Rangers with their tech because you're worried. Those are pretty important things to disagree on. ::_

His jaw clenched at the thought. _:: We're not arguing about you wanting to help the Rangers. ::_

_:: No, we're arguing about the possibility that I'll give them more energy than I have to offer, and have less energy available for you. ::_

He felt his face heat, somewhere between embarrassment and anger. _:: That's - ::_

 _:: Which isn't going to happen, ::_ Antonio spoke over him. He cupped Jayden's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. _::_ Querido. _You come first. You know that. No matter what's happened, no matter what's going to happen, I swore I would be there with you. And I will be. ::_

He closed his eyes, feeling abruptly guilty.

A kiss pressed against his temple. _:: So stop worrying about what I'm capable of, and start worrying about how we're going to finish our list._ ¿Comprendes? _::_

_:: Fixing Lauren and making friends? ::_

_:: Yep. Also Xandred's status, having you legally disowned, and destroying Dekker. ::_

He frowned at that, opening his eyes again. "Antonio - "

"He hurt you," Antonio said flatly, staring at him with a dark look in his eyes. "He may not have poisoned you, but he kept you from the people who could help you. _He kept me from you."_

There was a long moment as they stared at each other. 

"Okay," Jayden agreed quietly, touching Antonio's cheek.

Antonio pressed a kiss to his palm.

"Someone is approaching the observatory," D.E.C.A. informed them.

Jayden blinked in surprise, wondering how long ago the music had stopped as the door slid open to reveal Karone.

She looked at them and nodded once, the tension slowly fading from her shoulders. "Good. Here." She tossed a set of pills at Antonio, who caught them with his free hand. "He has a throat infection," she informed him. "Make him finish the bottle. He's cleared for battle, but if he feels feverish or his throat starts to swell, bring him to S.P.D."

"S.P.D.?" Jayden repeated as Antonio nodded.

"Aisha and Ashley can help with a throat infection a lot better than I can," she said simply, giving a light shrug. 

"And you're letting us go back?" Antonio prodded.

She gave him a Look. "You're not fighting anymore. Why would I need to drag you back with me?"

They blinked at her.

She looked at Jayden. "Take your pills. Make him take his pills, and don't do anything stupid over that battlizer you're pretending you don't have," she told Antonio, pointing at him before looking at Jayden again. "Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Yes, Auntie," they chorused.

She nodded again, wrapping her arms around them both and letting them hug her in return. "Be safe."

"We will," Jayden assured her, still feeling bewildered as he watched her walk away. 

_:: ... What just happened? ::_

_:: I have no idea. ::_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anata no kokoro to watashi no kokoro_ \- My heart with your heart (Japanese)  
>  _para siempre y siempre, eternamente_ \- forever and forever, eternally (Spanish)  
>  _Nan yagsog_ \- I promise. (Korean)  
>  _Sarang hae_ \- I love you. (Korean)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure that I like this chapter, but hey, chapter!
> 
> The episode quoted at the end is Jayden's Challenge. It's not misquoted; I just don't imagine that Serena would have said the exact same thing Emily did in canon.

She found Mike in his room, sprawled out on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He didn't say anything when she laid down next to him, stretching out and leaning her head against his. But he didn't glare or tell her to go away either, and with Mike there was just as much to be heard in the things he didn't say as there was in the things he did.

Eventually she reached out to put her hand over his. "If this is what you want, with Kevin?" she asked softly. "I will fight for you. We'll find a way to continue the bloodlines. But if Kevin is what makes you happy, then I'll fight the Samurai Council to make sure that you are."

His eyes closed, and he only looked more frustrated. "It's more than that."

She watched him, waiting.

"I let her die," he said abruptly. Her eyes widened, but he was already talking over her. "Becoming a Nighlock was my plan. And I let myself get talked out of it. If I hadn't, she'd still be alive."

"Mike - "

"Don't," he snapped. "It's true. If I'd just ignored - If I'd just gone through with it, she'd - " He broke off, staring up at the ceiling and swallowing hard.

"Because Kevin didn't want you to?" she guessed softly.

He closed his eyes again briefly, fists clenching. "Kevin ... Being around him makes me weak. I lean on him too much. I can't be reliable as a Samurai if I let him convince me not to do something because he's worried about me. Or if I'm worried about him," he amended, glancing away like he was embarrassed to admit it. 

"But ... you told me that it was all right to lean on your teammates. That's what they're here for."

Mike sat up, staring at her in surprise. "What - no. No. That's not what I meant. It's totally cool for you to lean on us, Lauren. That's why you have a team."

She shook her head, sitting up and pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes. It felt like she'd just lost everything she'd understood so far.'"You just said - "

"I said *I* can't afford to be weak. Not you. You're the last person I'd say is weak, Lauren." He pulled one of her hands away, forcing her to look at him. "You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know."

She swallowed painfully. She didn't feel very strong. "I still don't understand."

He sighed. "What's going on with me and Kevin? That's something totally different from when you lean on us."

She frowned. "But - "

He shook his head, looking frustrated. "It's just different." he insisted.

****

She found Kevin training outside.

She studied his form as he practiced, waiting patiently for him to finish. Unlike Mike, who had radiated tension, Kevin's stance was almost deliberately relaxed. In its own way, that was what gave him away: Kevin was normally precise when he moved; every form was carefully performed to textbook perfection. The strange slope of his shoulders and loosened muscles was subtly throwing off his balance.

At last he ended his kata, bowing formally and tilting his head toward her in acknowledgement. 

" ... Are you all right, Lauren?" 

She started in surprise, blinking at him. "I wanted to ask you that."

The smile he offered her was soft, but seemed tired somehow. "If there's one thing I know about Mike, it's that he makes decisions in his own time. And there's nothing anybody can do about it once he does."

She stared at him. "You think he's already decided," she realized.

He gave her another sad smile, and turned back to his training.

****

Dinner was horribly uncomfortable for everyone.

Mike was animated, loudly telling stories and jumping topics without warning. He gestured wildly when he spoke, and if she hadn't been watching for it, she would never have noticed the way he picked at his food. He was also blatantly ignoring Kevin, and kept leaning in close to grin widely at Emily.

Emily kept giving him uncertain smiles, glancing at Kevin every so often with a worried look on her face. Mia remained silently disapproving as she served everyone. Ji was much the same way.

Kevin was a statue.

Lauren watched her team with an aching heart. _What can I do?_ she wondered. _How can I fix this?_

****

She was still contemplating the question later that night, laying back against her pillows and staring at her bedroom ceiling. Part of her wanted to force Mike and Kevin to work things out, because they were both clearly miserable and making everyone else miserable right along with them. Except that she still wasn't quite sure what the problem was to begin with.

_"Kevin ... Being around him makes me weak. I lean on him too much."_

But you were *supposed* to lean on your friends. That's what they'd told her when she tried to leave Shiba House to keep them safe. To convince them that she wasn't worth giving their lives for.

_"Is this a private game, or can anyone play?"_

_"We're in this together! Forever!"_

_"We're a team! Our strength is in each other!"_

_"She's right! We won't let you do this alone!"_

Sometimes ... Secretly, she wondered ... was Jayden worth giving their lives for? Was anyone?

_Why is it different with someone you're in love with?_

She looked up at Mia as she slipped silently into the room and joined her on the bed. "I don't understand. What's the difference between supporting your friends, and supporting the person you love?"

Mia shook her head, wrapping her arms around Lauren with the same sad look she always had when Lauren asked why people did things. "The depth of the emotion. Your heart is wrapped tighter around the person you're in love with, and that makes you more cautious with it."

"Are you cautious with me?" she wondered, frowning at the thought. There was only one thing she'd ever held back from Mia, and that was because she had to keep Jayden's secret.

Lips pressed against her cheek. "No. Because I know you're very careful with the hearts of the people you love."

She leaned into Mia's arms, feeling just as lost and uncertain about what to do for her friends as she had been the day before.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS NOT DEAD! 
> 
> (No, seriously, there’s more.)
> 
> Antonio is quoting from a book I have but can't currently find to name it. ~~All I can say is that it was small, thin, and black, and I think there was a red symbol on the cover. I could swear it was something like 'Kagekurei: The Way of the Samurai', but Amazon says I'm wrong, so I don't know.~~
> 
> ETA: FOUND IT: [Hagakure: The Book of the Samurai](http://www.amazon.com/Hagakure-Book-Samurai-Yamamoto-Tsunetomo/dp/B00CAYKYVY/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1445184368&sr=8-2&keywords=Hagakure+the+book+of+the+samurai)  
> Thank you Pintrest!

Jayden walked into the Shiba Dojo with a glass of water in each hand and stopped.

Antonio was in exactly the same place he'd left him: sitting cross-legged on the floor, chin in his hands, and glaring darkly at the Black Box where it laid on the floor in front of him. His morpher lay open beside it, glowing faintly as the latest attempt faded. Clawzord was sitting in Antonio's lap, making soft contented sounds as Antonio gently stroked his antennae with a finger.

Only Octo had turned to look at Jayden, making an irritated beeping sound as he came to settle grumpily on his shoulder.

Jayden sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He set the glasses down on the top of the steps, moving to crouch down beside his husband, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Let's go fishing," he suggested softly.

Antonio shook his head, still frowning. "I need to - "

"You need to take a break, _Yeon-in_ ," he interrupted gently. "I know how hard you're trying to solve this, but at this point your mind is going in circles. All you're going to do is drain yourself trying to force it to work."

"But - "

"Antonio." He cupped his chin, gently turning his face to lean their foreheads together. "I know you can do this. But right now?"

Antonio sighed, his eyes falling to the ground. "I just - "

"I know." He pulled away briefly, kissing Antonio's forehead before leaning in again and giving him a small, understanding smile. "Let's go fishing."

After a long moment, Antonio's eyes finally met his, the corner of his mouth quirking faintly upwards. "Let's go fishing," he agreed.

****

_:: So, hypothetically speaking, how much trouble would I be in if I said I had an idea about The Thing We're Not Talking About? ::_

_:: How comfortable is the couch? ::_

Antonio shot him an incredulous look over his shoulder, but his eyes were amused. _:: You'd make me sleep on the couch? Really? ::_

_:: Of course not,_ Yeon-in, _::_ he soothed, idly turning a page in his book. _:: I'd never kick you out of bed. I'm the one who'll be sleeping on the couch. ::_

_:: That is completely unfair. ::_

_:: Probably, ::_ he agreed. _:: But you're not going to bring up The Thing We're Not Talking About now, are you? ::_

Antonio humphed, but whatever argument he was about to make was cut off as his line tugged. His eyes lit up, and his attention was immediately consumed by the fish he was fighting to bring in. 

Jayden smiled to himself, returning to his book. _This was definitely a good idea._

They'd only been out at the dock for an hour, but all the tension had finally faded from Antonio's shoulders, and the dull throbbing in his temples that usually signalled his husband was thinking too much had left Jayden at last. Fresh air had always done Antonio good, and fishing was the quickest way to calm him down. Jayden wasn't much of a fisherman himself, but he enjoyed the quiet time together letting Antonio fish brought. It gave Antonio time with something he loved to do, and gave Jayden time to read while enjoying his husband's contented thoughts. 

They rarely spoke much out here, but then, they didn't need to. 

Something tingled on the edge of his senses. 

He glanced up, narrowing his eyes at the sight of someone approaching. He set his book on the cooler, folding his hands and straightening in his seat. Ji seemed to pause when he caught sight of him, frowning briefly before steeling himself and striding toward them again.

Sensing the movement, Antonio turned from the fish he'd been enthusiastically fighting with and tilted his head questioningly at Jayden. Wordless curiosity pressed against Jayden's mind. 

_:: Ji is here, ::_ he answered shortly, keeping his eyes on the man. Every interaction he'd had with him since they'd arrived had been ... distressing. He respected the fact that Ji was the Rangers' mentor, as well as the situations the position put Ji in, but Jayden did not trust him. 

Ji stopped, bowing deeply. "Jayden. Antonio." 

Antonio moved in front of Jayden's chair, giving a polite nod as he pushed his headphones back. "Ji. Something's happened?"

Ji's eyes flickered briefly to Jayden, but he nodded as he refocused his attention on Antonio. "Lauren called. We have a big problem." He reached out, offering the same object Jayden had just insisted Antonio leave back at Shiba House while they took a break. "Programming the Black Box can wait no longer." 

_‘Wait no longer’? What does he think Antonio's been *doing* for the past two weeks?!_ Jayden fumed, pushing himself to his feet. 

A hand reached back, preventing him from stepping forward to give Ji a piece of his mind. "I understand," Antonio said solemnly. "I'll get to work on it right away."

Jayden turned to glare at his husband. _:: Antonio, we just went over this. You need a break before you run yourself into the ground! ::_

Antonio's eyes flickered toward him. There was a brief flash of guilt before he turned to nod at Ji. "We'll be there shortly." 

For a moment it looked like there was more Ji wanted to say, but at last he nodded. He offered Antonio a brief, tight smile, and walked away.

A hand caught Jayden's wrist before he could do the same. "Jayden - " 

"No," he snapped, spinning around to glare at him. "We don't work for the Samurai Council, Antonio. That was the agreement. He has no right to keep pushing you about this!" 

There was a faint tug, and he found himself trapped in a hug before he had a chance to protest. " _Querido,_ " Antonio murmured in his ear. 

He sucked in a breath, staring at Antonio's shoulder. He was shaking, he realized dimly. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. After a moment he reluctantly let his head drop and leaned against him. 

Lips pressed against his temple. _:: I'm all right, Jayden. I've been frustrated, not tired. Octo and Clawzord have been with me the whole time. You know they won't let me exhaust myself anymore than you do. ::_

He wanted to protest, but the words were stuck in the lump in his throat.

"I've got you. I've always got you."

_Warm arms around him, holding tight no matter how far he tried to draw away from the world. A voice in his ear, whispering over and over. "I've got you. I've always got you. I won't let you be alone again, Jayden. Never ever ever."_

His throat was still too tight to speak, but he managed to nod against Antonio's shoulder. 

****

_:: So we agree that what the Black Box is missing is some kind of trigger, right? ::_

Jayden frowned as he watched Antonio pace around the dojo, circling the pedestal he'd placed the Black Box on. _:: Actually, what we agreed to was that the Black Box is a battlizer, which means that theoretically, it should enhance and combine the Samurai Rangers' powers. Which is why we agreed not to add ours, because two Fire Disks could overload it. ::_

_:: And we still agree on that, ::_ Antonio assured him, eyes still on the Black Box as he moved. _:: Not to mention your morpher is periphery anyway. ::_

_:: Because it's not from the same group, right. What made you think of a trigger, then? ::_

_:: Well, isn't that how Battlizers work? Most of the time they're triggered by emotion. And since Reds tend to be - well, emotional - ::_

_:: Protective, ::_ he corrected, ignoring the grin Antonio shot him in return.

_:: Right, 'protective', ::_ Antonio agreed amiably, still grinning briefly before looking at Box again. _:: They work for Reds because they tend to be uh, protective, more than any other Color. So I think what's been missing is the right emotion to trigger the Box to open. ::_

Jayden shot him an odd look. _:: But that doesn't make sense. You're saying that you don't think the first Red Samurai was protective enough? Or any Samurai Rangers that followed? ::_

Antonio huffed, shaking his head impatiently. _:: That's not what I'm saying at all. Of *course* they were protective; that's what a Ranger *is*. But they were Samurai, too. Think about all the books we've read. 'Having been born into the house of a warrior, one's intentions should be to grasp the long and the short swords and to die.' ::_ he quoted.

Jayden stilled. The line of thought Antonio seemed to be going down was one they both tried to actively avoid. For many reasons. 

But he wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important.

A hand reached out to grasp his, squeezing tightly. He looked up into Antonio's eyes. He could see worry, and understanding, but Antonio continued. _:: Samurai fight and fall for their lord. It's honorable in their culture. Which is great, but Power Rangers fight for *life*. A Ranger is at their strongest when they're fighting to live. It's a similar enough belief that the Power can be used that way, but - ::_

_:: But that way of thinking won't work for a piece of Ranger Technology, ::_ Jayden finished, feeling hollow. He frowned again. "It can't be that simple, can it?"

Antonio shrugged. "It's possible. Ji and all the books we read say that the first Red Samurai didn't finish it. They never said why."

He glanced at him. "What symbols are you thinking of?"

"I've tried all seven virtues of the Bushido Code. Loyalty is the only one that's ever gotten any sort of reaction, but it's still not working. So it's gotta be something close to that."

The corner of his mouth quirked. "Maybe we need a thesaurus."

Antonio chuckled, shaking his head with a smile. But his eyes were already drifting toward the Box again.

_He never could resist a puzzle,_ Jayden thought with a resigned sigh. He nudged him mentally. "Show me?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the goal for this chapter was Fluffy Happy Team Bonding. Then AngstyJaydenMuse grabbed onto it and refused to let go. -_-;;

"You're coming home with us."

The team looked at her in surprise, but Lauren's voice was firm. She could see them both trying to hide it, but Antonio looked awful, and Jayden was just as exhausted as the rest of them. The Samurai Battle Cannon was a powerful weapon, but it had taken a lot of Power from everyone to make it work. And that was after they had - somehow - unlocked the Black Box. They'd been able to hide it while they were morphed, but now it was obvious just how much energy they'd both put into it. And joining the battle on top of that? 

More honestly after everything, after what the Black Box had shown her, she wanted her team where she could see them. All of them. 

They exchanged a long look. 

At last Antonio shrugged and Jayden sighed. "Blanket fort time?" Antonio suggested, and Jayden nodded. 

She blinked. "What's a blanket fort?" 

****

Lauren frowned at the blanket fort taking over the dojo. It was certainly big enough, if a bit lopsided. They'd grabbed sheets and comforters from everyone's beds, bracing them on stools and armor sets. Ji had refused to let them use the weapons racks, which was why the doorway had to be lifted and crawled under to get in. Luckily Ji had found more blankets for them to use inside, otherwise they wouldn't have had anything to sleep on. 

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, leaning against her shoulder. 

She hesitated, because it was kind of silly. But ... "There's no gold." 

"Tragic. It is a difficult color to find," Antonio sighed, coming to rest his elbow on her other shoulder. "But don't worry, 'nee-san. I'm golden enough to make up for it!" He kissed her cheek, winked flirtatiously at them both, and dove into the fort with a cry of "Bonzai!" 

"OW!" 

"Antonio!" 

"Whoops. Sorry, guys." 

She exchanged a look with Mia. 

Mia rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile before moving to join them. 

"I'd say you get used to him, but he goes out of his way to make sure you don't." 

She glanced at her brother. "Are you used to him?" 

"That's different," he said immediately, and made a face at her when she laughed at him. "Just get in the fort," he grumbled, lifting the blanket for her. 

"Hey! Who's the one in charge here?" She swatted him playfully. 

"Mia," he retorted, ducking inside before she could do more than glare at him indignantly. 

The inside of their blanket fort was a nest of blankets and pillows with a riot of color. There was a small electric lantern lighting the inside, casting shadows on the wall. It was taller than she'd expected; tall enough for all of them to sit up straight comfortably, even as Emily and Antonio had chosen to sprawl out instead. Jayden was in the process of being tugged down for Antonio to lay with his head in Jayden's lap, while Emily was using Antonio's stomach as a pillow. Kevin was propping up a pillow for himself across from them, and Lauren tried not to wince at the way Mike deliberately wormed himself in between Emily and Mia, who had been sitting beside her. 

"Come. Join us," Antonio called, grinning up at her. "Pull up a pillow." 

She smiled slowly, hesitating for a moment before carefully sitting down beside Jayden. "So what do you do in a blanket fort?" she asked, hesitating a moment before settling her hands in her lap. 

"Eat snacks," Antonio said immediately. 

"Tell stories," Jayden answered. 

"Cuddle," Emily offered with a smile. 

"Pillow fights," Mia suggested. 

Antonio grinned wickedly, giving Jayden a suggestive wink. "Pillow talk." 

She blinked, bemused, as Kevin blandly repeated "Pillow fights and cuddling," with a skeptical look on his face. 

"It's a team bonding exercise, and you're already in the blanket fort," Antonio informed him. "You can't back out now." 

Kevin's expression went blank, and Lauren steeled herself to try and convince him not to pull away from them. He didn't always, but Kevin had been very reserved and traditional when he came to them. It was Mike and Serena who had always forced him to join the others, pulling him along until he had no choice, they way they had with all of them. But Mike was arguing with Emily over a pillow, and Mia was trying to separate them, and that left it up to her to remind him that they wanted him here. That he was part of the team too, and that didn't mean he had to be the responsible one all the time. 

"When I was little, I used to have nightmares." Jayden's voice was sudden but quiet, and they all fell silent to listen to him. He was staring at the lantern with a distant, troubled look in his eyes. "I'd wake up in the middle of the night, but I'd be too scared to sleep and too scared to find help." 

Her breath caught at that, remembering all too many nights when Jayden crawled out of his bed in the room they shared with wide, frightened eyes, and tumbled into hers. The way he would cling to her, and she would whisper in his ear that everything would be all right, that he was safe. That she would always protect him. 

_Oh, Jayden ..._

"My mom would find me every time. I never found out how she knew I was awake, but she always came. She'd pull me up out of bed and into the living room, and we'd use the couch to make a blanket fort. She told me that blanket forts were a magic spell, and nothing bad could ever happen to me when I was inside one. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, but somehow ... it still helped. " A small, sad smile slowly crossed his face. "After she died, I didn't ... I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. Not about her, or what had happened, or any of it. And then Antonio built me a blanket fort." 

He looked up suddenly, and while his eyes were still sad, his smile warmed a little. "It's silly, I guess. But they've always been a safe place for us, where we could talk and plan and just ... be together." 

Antonio reached out, and a golden symbol flashed briefly before glowing brilliantly against the wall and fading into the fabric. _Barrier_. A second symbol followed, and Lauren watched, entranced, as _Silence_ burned and faded away. 

"First symbols we ever learned together," Antonio said simply, shrugging a shoulder and letting his morpher slip away until it was needed again. 

" ... Why those two?" Emily asked, tilting her head curiously. 

"Antonio was the first person I ever told about the Samurai Rangers," Jayden explained. "When we met again, it was just after my mom died, and - " He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "The last thing I was told when Toshizo-sensei - my teacher - died, was to never tell anyone my name or my secret. So when my family adopted me, I didn't - I couldn't tell them." He shrugged slightly, but it was clearly an uncomfortable subject. "Antonio already knew, so he helped me hide Octo and our secret." 

"Do they know now?" Mia asked, biting her lip. 

Jayden nodded, giving her a wry smile. "They'd never have let us leave if they didn't know why." 

"Leave is a strong word," Antonio remarked, reaching to intertwine his fingers with Jayden's. "That implies that we're not under constant surveillance or required to check in every night." 

Lauren blinked in surprise, but she didn't look as shocked as the rest of the team. "Because they worry about you?" she guessed, remembering the video chat with Ms. Kim, and the way Karone had threatened to take them home. 

"Why are you telling us all this?" Mike interrupted before either of them could respond, frowning at them both. "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving all the caring, sharing time - " he handwaved, "But what happened to the no sharing information rule?" 

There was a long silence as Jayden and Antonio exchanged a look. 

"Do you know what finally unlocked the Black Box?" Jayden asked suddenly. 

Mike blinked. "What does - " 

"He's been working on it for weeks." There was an edge to his voice, but Antonio smacked him lightly on the thigh and it faded. "But what finally unlocked it? Out of all the symbols we tried?" He paused, turning to look at each of them in turn before he finished "Friendship." 

"It kind of sounds like something out of an anime," Antonio remarked, tugging at Jayden's hand until it was in his lap. "But that's what it was. Because we may be Samurai, but we're Power Rangers, too. And Rangers are family. Family trusts each other." 

"We don't know each other yet, and a lot of that is my - " 

"Our," Antonio interjected loudly, smacking Jayden's thigh again. 

"Fault," Jayden finished, rolling his eyes at his husband. "But we talked about it, and we agreed that it's time to change that. It's time we were friends." 

There was a long silence, and Lauren tried desperately not to hope. 

"We'd like that," Mia said at last, giving them both a warm smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated making this a side story instead of a chapter for awhile, but I feel like as long as it is, it really needs to be here to help the transition into the next chapter.
> 
> And yes, everything here - excluding Jayden's adoptive family in this AU - is my headcanon. I blame Lauren's on Sims 3.

"This is ridiculous."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "We can play the favorites game next if it means that much to you," he informed Kevin. "Now guess!" 

"Fish-shaped guitar," Emily decided, and Mia nodded in agreement. "It has to be fish-shaped guitar, because there's no such thing." She paused, looking hesitant. " ... Is there?" 

Antonio smiled magnanimously. 

"Genius," Mike declared. "Don't get me wrong," he added hastily, as Antonio shot him wounded eyes. "We know you're smart and all. But certified?" he scoffed. 

Kevin sighed. "The guitar," he muttered, clearly unhappy about it. 

Lauren watched Antonio carefully, studying his wide smile and the way Jayden ducked his head, clearly trying not to give it away. "Alien," she said aloud. It was technically true, but she suspected that was part of the point. 

Antonio grinned widely at her. " _Correcto!_ " he cheered. "I am not an alien!" 

"He's half alien," Jayden spoke up, the corner of his mouth quirking. "Antonio's mother was from a planet called KO-35." 

The other four stared at them. "Are you serious?" Mike demanded. "You're ... you're not actually serious." 

"I am absolutely serious," Antonio promised him, eyes sparkling merrily. "She came to Earth during the Great War and met my father. One thing led to another, and ta-da!" He flung his hands in the air for emphasis. "Me!" 

"I thought this was supposed to be about two truths and a lie," Emily argued, frowning in confusion. "Jayden just said that was true." 

"It's half-true," Jayden corrected her. "The best lies are close to the truth. In this case, Antonio does own a custom-built guitar shaped like a fish that was a gift from one of our aunts, and he almost tested out of middle school one summer, but he decided he didn't want to skip grades. And he's not an alien; he's half Kerovian." 

"That," Mike informed them, "Is incredibly shady of you. Who's next?" 

"I'll go," Emily offered. She hmmed thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her chin. After a moment, she brightened. "Okay, got it! I'm a Rodeo Queen, I've broken my ankle once, and ... I have twenty-seven stuffed animals in my room at home." 

"Stuffed animals," Mike said immediately. "There's no way it's that many." 

Mia looked contemplative. "Rodeo Queen," she decided, "But you were close." 

"Rodeo Queen," Kevin agreed, looking skeptical. 

Antonio and Jayden exchanged a glance. "Broken ankle," they said in unison. 

Lauren considered. Emily could be pretty klutzy, which made the broken ankle more believable and the Rodeo Queen less. It could be the stuffed animals, but Emily was also the kind of person who liked to surround herself in warm blankets and soft, fuzzy things. So if it was something that was technically a lie, but not completely ... 

"Broken ankle," she said at last. 

Emily giggled. "I broke my ankle twice, in two different places," she confessed. "First when I was training for the Rodeo - and I did win, by the way." She paused to wrinkle her nose at Mia and Kevin. "And then about two years later, I was fixing a fence and stepped in a gopher hole." 

"Twenty-seven?" Mike repeated incredulously. "You have *twenty-seven* stuffed animals? Where do you keep them all?" 

"On my bed, or around my room." She shrugged, offering a sheepish smile. "I just really like stuffed animals." 

Mike was still giving her an incredulous look, so she poked him in the side with a giggle. "Come on Mike, it's your turn." 

He heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "Twenty-seven," he muttered. 

"Mike!" 

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" He ducked a pillow, smirking. "Okay. I ... have won the Tekken Tournament at A+ Gaming six times in a row ... " 

"What's Tekken?" Lauren murmured to Mia. 

"It's a video game," she whispered back. 

"I'm a champion hot dog eater and I'm ignoring that sacrilegious question - " Mike paused, looking wary. "Mentor can't hear us in here, right? We're sure?" 

"Yo! Mentor!" Antonio called loudly. "We're gonna have an orgy in here. That's cool, right?" 

" _Yeon-in_ ," Jayden scolded. 

" ... Yo-neen?" Emily repeated. "What does that mean?" 

"It's Korean. A petname." Antonio raised an eyebrow at Jayden, smirking playfully. "And judging by the lack of response, I think we're still safe inside the barrier." 

Jayden rolled his eyes, and Antonio tugged him downward, learning up to meet him halfway for a kiss. 

"What's your last lie, Mike?" Lauren spoke up, smiling at her brothers. 

Mike eyed the tent wall suspiciously for a moment. "I forgot my morpher on the bus once." 

"Mike!" 

"Hey, you don't know that one's true!" he protested. "That could be the lie you, know. Give me a little credit, geez." 

"We'll go with that one, then," Antonio offered, waving a hand to include Jayden in his claim. 

"Mmm ... champion hot dog eater," Mia decided. "You don't eat that much." 

"Morpher," Emily said loyally. 

Lauren gave him a guilty smile. "Champion hot dog eater." 

"Tekken Tournament," Kevin said shortly. 

There was an awkward pause. 

"It was the Tekken Tournament," Mike said after a moment. He was very clearly not looking at Kevin. "I did win six times, but only four in a row." 

Emily looked shocked. "You really left your morpher on the bus?" 

Mike winced, reaching up to scratch behind an ear. "To be fair, it was right after my dad gave it to me, so I wasn't used to carrying it around. I mean, I got it back after, right?" 

"Lucky for all of us," Mia reprimanded gently, giving his shoulder a light shove. "Okay, I used to be in a band, I had an offer to sell one of my cake recipes once, and I have two dads." 

Lauren blinked, trying to remember what she knew about the Shiratori clan. Mia hadn't grown up entirely with her parents, but she didn't remember anything about two male guardians. "Two dads?" she guessed. 

"Two dads." Antonio and Jayden didn't even have to look at each other this time. 

Mike had a weird look on his face. "I .... ca - band," he finished, looking pained. 

Oddly enough, Kevin had the same strange look. " ... Band." 

Emily bit her lip. "Cake recipe?" she said tentatively. 

Mia made a face at her. "I did get an offer, actually. And I was in a band. But my brother and I moved in with my cousin and his boyfriend when I was thirteen, after my parents died." She smiled, but there was something sad to it. "They're not my dads exactly, but they took care of me." 

"Tell that to Hunter," Jayden remarked mildly, playing with Antonio's hair. 

She looked at him in surprise, and he glanced up to smile faintly at her. "Antonio and I studied at the Academies when we were younger." 

"And our parents work with them at S.P.D.," Antonio offered, grinning with his eyes closed. 

"So you guys already knew?" Mike demanded. "That's cheating!" 

Antonio laughed. "Ah, _mi amigo_ , that's *family*." 

Lauren giggled at them, elbowing Jayden gently. "So what about you?" 

Jayden looked up at her, seeming thoughtful. "Me? I ... " He started to glance down at Antonio again and stopped. "I have eight parents," he started. 

"*Eight*?" Mike repeated incredulously. "Okay, that's the lie right there." 

"Mike, let him finish," Emily protested. 

Jayden shook his head with a smile. "I'm multi-lingual." 

"We're all multi-lingual," Kevin pointed out. 

Antonio smirked for some reason, and Jayden sighed. "I speak twelve languages." he said reluctantly. "And I sang onstage at a concert once." 

"Concert," Emily decided. 

Kevin eyed him. "Twelve languages. More than one, but it can't be that many." 

"Twelve languages," Mia agreed. 

Lauren considered, counting in her head. His mom and Ms. Kim, she remembered. Maybe he counts Antonio's parents? "Concert," she said finally. 

"You liar," Antonio accused, opening his eyes to glare up at Jayden. "You're not supposed to be telling other people's secrets." 

Jayden smirked. "You said it was a lie for me, not that it couldn't be true for someone else," he countered. 

Mia sat up straighter. "Wait, what? You mean Antonio did one of those things?" 

"He's sang onstage a lot more than just once," Jayden returned, grinning openly as Antonio swatted his leg and continued to glare. "He's just embarrassed to admit he can't say no to her." 

"I want to hear this story," Emily said quickly, a smile starting to spread across her face. 

"I'll tell it later," Jayden promised. 

"You will not!" 

Jayden ducked his head, still grinning. "Your turn, Lauren." 

"Hey, I want to hear about this eight parents thing!" Mike argued. 

Jayden glanced at him, amused. "It's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be." Mike only raised a pointed eyebrow, and Jayden sighed, lifting a hand. "Mom, _Imo_ , _Appa_ , Dad," he counted off on his fingers. " _Imo_ and _Appa_ adopted me after my mom died; they're her teammates. Dad is too, but he adopted me after he and _Imo_ got married. Then there's Papa, Dad, _Tia_ , and Zack. Papa adopted Antonio, Dad adopted Antonio after he and Papa got together, and _Tia_ is Antonio's mom, who moved in to help them. Zack is Antonio's step dad." 

There was a long moment as everyone tried to process that. Lauren tried not to think about how he counted his adoptive mother, but not his birth parents. "So ... you count Antonio's parents too?" she asked. 

"We kind of have to," Antonio spoke up. There was something oddly solemn about the way he said it. "After Jayden and I met again, we refused to be separated. After awhile our parents started to accept that sometimes we'd be sharing my room, and sometimes we'd be over at _Imo_ and _Appa_ and Dad's place for a few days." 

"I needed Antonio." Jayden was looking down at his husband, but they all heard him clearly. "And Antonio wouldn't let anyone tell him he could see me in the morning. Everyone talked things over, and they decided the best thing for me was to let us stay together." When he did look up, it was with a faint smile, even though his eyes were sad. 

Antonio reached out to deliberately entwine their fingers. "So, Lauren. Two truths and a lie." 

She took her time deciding, partly to give herself enough time to put aside the questions Jayden's admission had stirred up - _Why had he needed Antonio why couldn't they be separated why does he count Antonio's parents but not ours why is Antonio's mom tia but his adoptive mother mom_ \- and settle her emotions, and partly to decide what to offer. As Shiba Heir, there wasn't much of her life that had actually been kept private. 

"I'm the CEO of the Shiba Corporation," she said at last, frowning in thought. "I have an associate in business. And ... " She hesitated, her eyes flickering instinctively at the walls even though she was well aware that Ji already knew and chose to pretend that he didn't. "I um, I have a tattoo." 

"No way," Mike said immediately. "It's totally the tattoo." 

Emily looked thoughtful. "CEO, but only because you don't have the time for it right now," she decided. 

"Mentor would never allow you to get a tattoo," Kevin said flatly. 

Antonio was giving her a contemplative smirk, like she'd given away something he hadn't expected. "Hey, she never said Ji knew." 

"We'll go with associate," Jayden interjected, rolling his eyes and nudging Antonio. 

"Associate," Mia echoed with a smile. But then Mia already knew anyway. 

Lauren ducked her head, flushing slightly. "You're sort of right, Emily. I haven't been doing much besides signing paperwork sometimes. But I have a Masters Degree," she confessed. 

"I want to see it." 

"Mike - " 

"We see the tattoo or it doesn't exist," he said firmly, folding his arms. "Kevin's right; there is no way Mentor let you get a tattoo." 

"Let is a strong word," Lauren admitted, making Antonio laugh. "It's more that he pretends not to know about it, and I make sure he doesn't see them." 

"Wait, them?" Emily sat up, blinking at her. "You said you had *a* tattoo." 

She hesitated, biting her lip for a moment before letting the light robe she'd been wearing slide off her shoulders. "I have three," she confessed. "One on my back, and one on each shoulder." She lifted her right sleeve just enough to reveal the kanji for family on the curve of her shoulder, just high enough to not be noticeable even in her training uniform. She reached for the left shoulder, showing the kanji for honor as Mike gaped. "The other one is, um." She flushed again. "On my back." 

"I'll get it for you," Mia offered. "Turn around." 

"Wait, *Mia* knows?" Kevin demanded. "How does Mia know about you having a tattoo?" 

"Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that, Kevin?" Mia asked, her smile sweetly poisonous as Lauren turned around and tried not to laugh. 

There was an odd choking noise, and the sound of Antonio and Jayden laughing combined with Emily's giggles. Lauren focused on trying not to shiver at the sudden cold air on her back as Mia showed them the flame tattoo on her shoulder blades. It was much bigger than the others, but she'd fallen in love with the design the moment she'd seen it. It was like carrying around a part of her symbol power written into her skin. 

There was a pregnant pause. 

"I can't believe Mentor hasn't murdered you," Mike said at last, sounding awed. 

"I was over eighteen when I had them done," she pointed out as Mia let her shirt slip back down. "He really didn't have much say in it by then." 

"Look at you, you sexy rebel," Antonio teased, offering a fist for her to bump, grinning when she laughed and complied. "Very nice. I like them." 

"They suit you," Jayden agreed with a smile, and she beamed at him. 

"Okay, Kevin. It's your turn. No backing out of it!" Emily warned playfully. "What are your two truths and a lie." 

For a moment, it looked like he wasn't going to play along. But then he let out a long, gusty sigh. "I'm a competitive swimmer." 

Mike scoffed. "Please. We all know that." 

Jayden eyed him. "Antonio and I didn't, actually. Maybe you should let him finish, Mike." His tone was mild, but there was a hint of warning to it. 

Surprisingly, Mike rolled his eyes, but complied. Lauren wasn't sure if she should be impressed or concerned. 

Kevin hesitated. "I took ballet. And I got in trouble once because I ... I told some kids that I was going to be a Power Ranger." 

"Ballet," Mia and Emily chorused immediately. 

Lauren hesitated, because she really couldn't imagine Kevin actually bragging about being a Ranger, even as a child. But the identities of the Samurai families wasn't much of a secret on the island anymore. "Ballet," she agreed. 

Jayden and Antonio were looking at each other again, clearly debating. "Ballet," Antonio said at last, looking triumphant as Jayden frowned. 

"Bragging about being a Ranger." 

Everyone paused, glancing at Mike. He was staring at Kevin with a blank look on his face. 

For a moment, Kevin stared back before nodding slowly. "I did brag about it once, when I was about five," he admitted. "But no one ever found out about it, so I didn't get in trouble." 

Lauren frowned. "But ... didn't everyone already know by your last name?" 

"Last name?" Antonio tilted his head curiously. 

"Everyone on Panorama Island knows the names of the Samurai Ranger families," Emily explained. "It's not really a secret, because it's such a small island. So anyone who knew Kevin's last name would at least know he was related to the Blue Ranger line." 

Kevin shook his head. "It wasn't on the island. My dad took me with him to Angel Grove once, for business. There was a group of kids talking about how they wanted to be Power Rangers some day, and I was - " He stopped, sighing. "I was trying to impress them," he said reluctantly. "It was stupid." 

"Five-year-olds are known for being stupid," Antonio agreed, nodding wisely. "I'm serious!" he insisted when Kevin scowled at him. "I asked Jayden to marry me when we were five, because someone told us best friends married each other when they grew up so they could stay together forever." 

"What's stupider is that I said yes," Jayden said wryly, giving his husband a fond smile. "And I told Antonio I was training to be the Red Ranger when I was five, because I didn't want him to think I didn't like him." 

Mike gave him a funny look. "So you told him you were going to be a Ranger to make him like you?" 

Jayden shook his head. "Not exactly. I wasn't allowed outside much, and never allowed by myself, because it wasn't safe. I was afraid that Antonio thought I never wanted to play because I didn't like him, so I told him that the reason I was always busy was because I was in training to be the Red Ranger." 

"And he believed you?" Mia asked curiously, glancing at Antonio. "Did you tell him your name?" 

"Nope," Antonio said cheerfully. "He was just Jayden to me for the longest time. But he had such a sad face, I couldn't help but believe him." He pouted, dragging the corners of eyes down in an exaggerated attempt at pretending to cry. 

Jayden punched him lightly in the arm, laughing. "I did not!" 

"You did, you did! I saw it! You were all big pouty eyes and 'Please believe me Antonio, I'm telling the truth I promise!'" 

" _Mentiroso! Usohaki!_ " 

" _Verdad! Honto, honto ni!_ " 

Lauren smiled as their wrestling swiftly dissolved into a tickle fight that was more laughter than actual tickling. It was good to see how close her brother and his husband were. To see that their bond had lasted as long as it had. After all, if Jayden and Antonio had lasted this long, who was to say others couldn't find the same happiness? 

Her gaze slid across Kevin, who was watching them with a distant look in his eyes, Emily giggling in delight at their antics, and Mike who was pretending to ignore them. She found herself looking at Mia, who met her eyes with a warm, understanding smile. A warm hand reached for hers, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently. 

_Maybe ... This is the start of a new beginning. For all of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mentiroso_ (Spanish) - liar  
>  _Usohaki_ (Japanese)- liar  
>  _Verdad_ (Spanish) - truth  
>  _Honto_ (Japanese) - really  
>  _Honto ni_ (Japanese) - really (with emphasis)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated Something Fishy, mostly because I dislike how they handled Antonio's PTSD and the use of aversion therapy. But Light Zord is awesome, and Antonio deserves All The Zord Buddies. So this is my version for this 'verse.
> 
> -Yawns- Between work, more work, birthday, optometrist appointment, and not enough sleep, both this fic and my word count for NaNoWriMo are plodding along very, very, _very_ slowly.
> 
> But plodding is still progress. So.

_:: Jayden? ::_

He didn't respond. He was warm, he was comfortable, and he wasn't moving. 

_:: Jaaayden ... ::_

Not. Moving. 

_:: Come on, Querido. I need you. ::_

_:: That, ::_ he informed the arm he was using as a pillow, _:: Is blackmail. ::_

_:: Yes, it is, ::_ his evil husband agreed solemnly. _:: But seriously, Jay. I need you to explain this for me. ::_

He cracked open an eye, ready to make a comment about Antonio not usually needing explanations, and blinked. Antonio lay perfectly still on his back beside him. Clawzord was perched on his chest directly in front of his face, trapping him in a staring contest. The other Folding Zords were gathered on his stomach behind Clawzord, also staring at Antonio expectantly. Only Octo hadn't joined them: he was circling the roof of the blanket fort, buzzing irritably. Whatever was going on, he was clearly not happy about it. 

There was a startled noise on the other side of the blanket fort. "What the - ?" Mike started. Emily quickly shushed him. 

_:: Have any of them tried to text you? ::_ he asked sitting up slowly and holding out an open hand. Octo dropped into it immediately, buzzing even louder now that he had someone's attention. He looked up again after several minutes of rapid beeping trailing off into an irritated buzz. "They want you to ... resurrect the light?" 

Octo beeped sharply. 

"The warrior of light," he corrected. "The Folding Zords want you to resurrect the warrior of light." 

"The warrior of light?" Mia repeated, frowning in confusion. 

Jayden shrugged helplessly. " _Hikari no Samurai_ ," he repeated. "Octo doesn't agree; he thinks it's unfair to ask Antonio." He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "He's calling you Hikari-kun again," he warned, and Antonio's expression softened. 

Octo had called Jayden Hi-kun when he was little; he'd been Aka-dono ever since he'd first learned to channel symbol power properly. Antonio had been Hikari-kun right up until he'd morphed and been re-named to Kin-dono; Octo was the prime reason he'd chosen the kanji for light when designing his uniform. Octo may have been Jayden's for longer than he could even remember why they were together, but he and Antonio had adored one another the moment they met. Octo had said they shared a spirit. Antonio declared Octo to be the coolest not-person he'd ever met. Jayden teasingly called it 'love at first sight', but he knew they shared a connection he and Octo just didn't have. 

Antonio sat up slowly, carefully cupping an arm under the mini-zords on his chest to keep them from falling. He reached out with his free hand, palm up. "Come here, Little Buddy," he cooed. 

Octo settled into his hand with a disgruntled beep, and Antonio reached for his morpher. 

"He can't hear them?" Lauren asked softly just behind him. 

He shook his head, belatedly remembering that Lauren had been unconscious during Ji's interrogation of Antonio. "Not directly. They talk to each other by texting, or through me. But they don't always need words to communicate." _They never really did_ , he added silently, remembering the days before Antonio had thought of trying to use text messages, when they could understand each other with just gestures and beeps. The Samurai Morpher had unlocked Antonio's ability to borrow Octo's power in Megamode more than it had given them a way to connect. 

"They don't?" Emily looked surprised, and he shook his head. 

"Octo says he doesn't share the bloodlines." Which had never really made sense to him, but Octo insisted the Shiba bloodline was what connected Jayden to his own powers. "But when we studied at one of the academies, we learned that Antonio's animal spirit is the squid. So it's more that they can understand because they're sympathetic." 

"And because Antonio takes the time to listen?" Lauren guessed. 

He smiled ruefully. "Well, yes. That, too." 

He glanced over at them. Antonio had his eyes closed, leaning forward. Octo hovered just in front of him, one tentacle resting gently against his forehead. Clawzord was perched on Antonio's shoulder now, waving his claws excitedly, while the rest of the Folding Zords chattered at each other in Antonio's arm. 

"Okay," Antonio said aloud, opening his eyes and turning to look at them all. "So. Where's this _Hikari no Samurai_ who needs my help?" 

****

" _Hikari no Samurai_?" Ji repeated blankly. 

Lauren nodded. "That's what the Folding Zords called it. They want Antonio to resurrect the _Hikari no Samurai_." 

Ji frowned in thought. " _Hikari no Samurai_ ... " he murmured more to himself than to her or any of the others behind her. "Could they mean ... ?" He wandered away, turning a corner towards one of the closets. 

Lauren glanced back at them, shrugging, and Jayden looked at Antonio. _:: You think he knows what they're talking about? ::_

_:: He didn't say he doesn't, ::_ Antonio pointed out. 

He returned a few minutes later, carrying what looked like nothing more than an old oil lamp. But the expression on his face was contemplative, almost hopeful. "This," he announced, "Is the Light Zord. An ancient Zord which no Samurai has been able to unlock for centuries." He set the lantern down gently on the table in front of them, looking up at Antonio. "I gave you the Clawzord, and you brought it back to life. And your symbol power is light. If the Folding Zords are right, you could be the first." 

Antonio looked at the lantern contemplatively, absently reaching up to his shoulder to pat Clawzord, who was chirping excitedly again. _:: You know, ::_ he remarked idly, _:: I think that's the first time Ji's almost called me a Samurai. ::_

"Okay," he said aloud. "I'll try." 

Which was of course when the gap sensor went off. 

****

"Here." 

He shook his head, putting out a hand to stop her before Red could push the Black Box at him. "No. You guys handle Pyrax. I'll take care of Serrator." 

Truthfully, her plan to have him handle the Megazord while the team fought Serrator together was really the better strategy. He could see she was about to argue, but it wasn't possible, and there wasn't enough time to argue about it now. "I'l explain later," he promised lowly, so only she could hear. "Trust me, Lauren." 

"You know I do," she said immediately. 

A warm smile spread across his face beneath his helmet, and he squeezed her hand. "You guys handle the Zords," he said loud enough for the others to hear. "Leave Serrator to me." 

He pulled his sword, turning to face Serrator before she or the others could protest again. 

He moved quickly, pushing into a Ninja Streak that landed him multiple blows before Serrator stumbled backward. Serrator recovered just enough to swing at him with his claws again, but he cartwheeled out of the way, putting enough space between them to force Serrator into another charge. To his surprise - and somewhat amusement - instead Serrator summoned a ball of light. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm having a ball!" the Nighlok sneered as the ball of light turned into a twisted-looking soccer ball. He bounced it off his knee a few times before launching the ball straight at him with a spin kick. "Time for your penalty kick!" 

"Nice kick!" he shot back, returning it with an even harder spin kick of his own that knocked Serrator back several more feet, yelling in pain. "And it's clear!" 

In the distance he could hear the sounds of the Samurai Gigazord taking on Pyrax, explosions and clanging metal ringing through the air. The ground shook with the force of their battle, but it had all faded away. All he could see was the monster in front of him, the sword in his hands. There was no one to protect, to watch out for or work around, and suddenly it was all so _easy_. Serrator was barely even a challenge anymore. 

Serrator went for another rapid fire slash attack, the same as he'd used on Kevin. A few of them landed, sending explosions sparking over his uniform and all around them. Desperate, he dropped down into the earth, letting it shield him in warm darkness while he tried to recover and mentally regroup. 

"Are you giving up already?!" Serrator roared above him, voice muffled through the dirt. "Come out and fight like a man!" 

"Not so fast, Serrator!" 

His heart skipped a beat at the new voice; it always did. _:: Antonio? ::_

_:: Was there any doubt? ::_

He smiled as he gathered his energy again, bursting out of the ground in a spray of dirt and flame. 

_:: Never. ::_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the Sentai, Genta could and did use the Black Box in the movie. And I'm pretty sure Antonio could in PR canon if it had ever been an option for him. But for the purposes of this particular 'verse, it makes more sense to me this way.

"Why?"

She hadn't planned to confront him right away. But Antonio was being fussed over by his three zords, clearly arguing with them judging by the way he was waving his arms around for emphasis. The team was gathered around laughing at the exchange, and even Ji was focused on them with a faint, reluctant smile. And Jayden stood on the outskirts of the room, leaning against the wall with a soft expression on his face as he watched them, the way he always did. 

She wondered why he did that. 

He glanced at her, the soft expression fading into a solemn one. After a moment, he reached behind his back, producing his morpher. _Dad's_ morpher. 

She stared at it, trying to swallow down the sudden lump in her throat. It had been modified from the one she'd seen as a child, the hardware replaced in places. The paintbrush had been removed in favor of an image projector like the one Antonio used. The buttons no longer had kanji, and it didn't fold in half anymore. 

But she could still remember being eight years hold, holding it in her hands and staring in awe. Her father's hands, large and warm as they wrapped around her own, guiding her through the kanji strokes. A warm chuckle in her ear, a kiss to her temple. _"You'll get it soon, Lauren. I know it."_

"They're not from the same team." 

She blinked, trying to refocus her attention on Jayden. "Well, no. Yours is ... was, Dad's. They decided to give you the stronger morpher and build a new one for me while I fought, then built a team around mine." 

He nodded slowly. "Which means that technologically speaking, we're not from the same team." 

She opened her mouth to protest, because _of course_ they were, that was the whole _point_ , but he raised a hand to cut her off. "As far as the Power is concerned, we are," he continued. "But we're ... " He hesitated. "You're the leader, and the team is formed around you. Antonio and I are periphery. You don't need us, but we support you." 

She frowned at that. "I ... suppose," she agreed reluctantly, still not liking the idea. 

He smiled faintly. "The Black Box was built around the power of the team - the base five. Antonio didn't add either of our symbol powers to it, because too much fire would throw the team out of balance, and his powers are based off mine, not yours. So neither of us are able to use the Black Box, because our power wasn't put into it." 

"So you wouldn't have been able to pilot the Zords alone anyway," she realized. 

He nodded. "And we needed to make an impact on Serrator, to make him see us as a threat." 

She stared at him. "You took him on alone, to ... to humiliate him?" 

"He said we weren't a challenge." He shrugged, suddenly looking awkward and uncomfortable. "We needed to make him believe that he was just lucky, and that our team is stronger than anything he's faced before. I fight best by myself." 

" ... Not with Antonio?" she heard herself ask, which wasn't what she'd wanted to say at all. 

Because Jayden _had_ beaten Serrator back on his own. Serrator had been winning, until Jayden insisted the team take the Megazord, and then suddenly he was a whirlwind, taking down Serrator faster than she had time to do more than numbly call for the Battlewing Megazord. Why did her brother fight so much better without anyone behind him? Why did fighting with the team seem to hinder him? 

She wasn't sure what it implied that they did, but she didn't like it at all. 

Jayden shook his head, looking pained. "It's ... complicated." 

_His training_ , she realized abruptly. He'd made the same face when he'd told them he couldn't discuss it. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry - " 

"It's not your fault - " 

"But I shouldn't have asked - " 

"Lauren it's fine, I - " 

"I'll stop, I - 

"Promise," they finished in unison. 

There was a long awkward moment, before they both burst out laughing. 

Jayden leaned forward as he laughed, warm and open, to rest his forehead against hers. "I needed that," he murmured, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Thanks." 

"I think I needed it, too," she admitted, still giggling a little. 

He let out a long, quiet sigh. "Come outside with me?" he asked after a moment. 

She didn't even hesitate. "Lead the way." 

The corner of his mouth quirked. "No, thanks. That's your job." 

She swatted at him, fighting a smile. "Fine. I know a quiet spot." 

****

"Toshizo-senshi was ... a very driven man." 

She turned, not expecting Jayden to start speaking so soon, let alone about the one thing he'd insisted he wouldn't talk about. His entire body was tense, his movements sudden and awkward in a way she'd never seen him before. She could see his jaw was clenched by the lift of his chin, and his hands had tightened into fists. His eyes were distant, swirling with more emotions than she could put a name to. 

Her heart clenched with a sudden feeling of foreboding. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, that he didn't need to do this because she didn't need to know, but he was already speaking over her. 

"He considered being chosen as my guardian the highest honor. He took teaching me very seriously, saying that it was his duty to ensure I grew strong enough to save the world. I trained every day from the moment I woke up until I couldn't stand at the end of the night. Fighting, symbol power, Japanese, the sealing symbol ... it was all I ever knew. 

"I asked him once, what the other Rangers would be doing while I fought." He paused, staring off at that place she couldn't reach for a long moment. "He said the duty of the _Shiba no Buki_ was to take on the Samurai Ranger's battle, and put it to an end." 

Lauren froze. 

" ... _What?_ " she heard herself ask through a sudden haze of cold, hard fury. 

He looked at her, giving a faint, bitter smile that didn't reach his eyes. " _Shiba no Buki_ was what he called me. He said I needed to remember my purpose in this world." 

" _No_." She was moving before she even thought about it, gripping her brother's arms. "Jayden, _no_. You are _not_ \- not _ever_ \- " 

"I know," he interrupted softly. "I know that now. But the reason I fight best alone is because that was the way I first learned to fight. I was never expected to fight with anyone else, so I didn't learn how." 

She swallowed, blinking rapidly at the sudden burning in her eyes. "Until Antonio?" she guessed. 

He smiled again, but this time it was the soft, warm smile he always wore when he looked at his husband. "Antonio reminded me how to be a child. He would sneak into the compound to play with me, making up games and stories about what we were 'really' doing when we trained. Being a hero was fun to him, so it became fun to me, too." 

She tried to smile at that, even though she still felt sick with rage at what had been done to her brother. "So Antonio saved you." 

To her surprise, he shook his head. "No. Antonio ... Antonio gave me hope. Mom was the one who saved me." 

Something must have shown in her face, because his smile widened. "Antonio reminded me that there was more to life than training, that there could be people outside of the compound who saw me as more than the heir to the Sealing Symbol. But Toshizo-sensei decided that Antonio was too much of a distraction, and to move me to a place where I could focus completely on my training. 

"So we moved to California, because there was said to be a great deal of natural energy there - it's what draws so many enemies to it, and so many Ranger teams. That's why he picked Angel Grove: he thought it would help develop my symbol power even faster." He shook his head. "He died a year later. The doctors said his heart was weak, but they never really knew what made it give out so suddenly." The corner of his mouth twisted. "Octo said it was karma, for all he'd done." 

"And Toshizo told you never to tell anyone your name." 

He nodded. "So I was put into the foster care system in Angel Grove with no name, and no history." 

She squeezed his hand, heart aching. "It must have been very lonely." 

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. I hadn't spent much time around anyone but Toshizo-sensei and a handful of Kuroko, and then Antonio. I didn't know how to talk to people, I had a tendency to speak in Japanese when I was upset, and I wouldn't give anyone my name. The people at the shelter didn't know what to do with me, and the kids thought I was weird, so everyone pretty much left me alone." 

He paused, and the sudden smile that came over him transformed his entire face. "And then Mom came. 

"Everyone else avoided me, and the first thing she did was walk up, smile at me, and introduce herself. She didn't ask me my name, or where I was from, or if I wanted to join the other kids. She asked me if I liked to read." 

She tilted her head, confused, so he clarified. "It was the first time anyone had asked me what I liked, and all I had to do was nod or shake my head. When I did, she told me she had brought one of her favorite books, and asked if I'd like to read it with her. Every time she came, she didn't ask me to do anything, didn't ask me to join in. She just offered to let me be with her. And all I had to do was nod my head. 

"No one ... no one had ever done that before. Let me choose. With Toshizo-sensei it was orders, and Antonio had to make suggestions, because I didn't know how to speak up for myself. Mom just waited until I was ready, no matter how long it took. And she never asked for my name, even when the other volunteers asked her to try." The corner of his mouth quirked again, his expression fond. "The first thing I ever said to her was that _Ai_ means love in Japanese. 

"That was what she called me," he elaborated as she gave him an odd look. "In Korean it means child, or little one. She told me that's what her parents called her when she was my age." 

"That's why you speak Korean, isn't it?" she realized. "Because she did." 

His smile faded. He was silent for a moment, and she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing again. "She adopted me after two months of knowing me. Everyone else tried to tell her she was only twenty years old, and that troubled children are hard enough to raise with two parents, let alone as a single young mother. That it would be too hard on her. She told them _gguh juh_ \- it means get out of my face. And then she held out her hand, and asked me if I wanted to come live with her. 

"My mom was my hero. She accepted me and loved me when I didn't know how to give anything to her in return. She saved me - not just from the shelter, but from myself and who I was being raised to be. And she never, ever made me feel the way ... the way Toshizo-sensei did. She was the first person to tell me that he was wrong, and I was more than what he told me I was. And when she died, she made sure I would never be alone. She made sure people would be there to take care of me, by naming _Imo_ as my guardian in her will." 

He blinked once. "I speak Korean because my grandparents were immigrants, and Mom told me once she wished she knew the language better. After she died and _Imo_ came for me, the rest of the family came for the funeral. That's how Antonio found me again: his parents brought him with them. He was trying to get me to talk to him, and he suggested we learn Korean together, to keep her memory close." 

He reached out suddenly, brushing a hand against her cheek. "Lauren ... please don't cry." 

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, trying to wipe at her eyes. "I just - It wasn't supposed to be this way for you, Jayden. I _swear_ it wasn't. You were ... you were supposed to be taken care of and protected, not ... not - " 

"But I was," he interrupted gently, giving her a soft smile. "Didn't I tell you? Mom saved me. She gave me a home and showed me what it meant to be a family again. She gave me _Imo_ and _Appa_ and Dad, and brought Antonio back to me. It's because of her that I've become as strong as I am now. It's just that sometimes ... I fall back on Toshizo-sensei's training. Because it's what I know, and I know that it works." 

_But it doesn't work_ , she wanted to cry. _Dad sent you away to master the sealing symbol so you could lead your team to victory. Not so you could fight their battles. You're one of us, Jayden. That's what you were always supposed to be._

And now it made a horrible amount of sense why he'd been holding himself apart from them all, why Antonio had been so fiercely protective whenever anyone tried to push. 

"Why would you come back here?" she whispered. "After everything that happened to you ... why would you still come back to fight with us?" 

He looked at her for a long moment. 

"My first memory is being cold, and dark," he said at last. "I was so terrified I could barely breathe, and I don't even remember why now. What I do remember, is someone holding me tight and whispering in my ear that it was okay, they would keep me safe." 

_Jayden shivered in her arms as they hid under the blankets together. She covered his ears as best she could, hoping to muffle the sounds of the battle outside even a little. "Daijoubu, Ototo," she whispered. "Watashi wa anzen ni anata o shite okou. Zettai daijoubu."_

His eyes met hers. "I remembered that, and knew that my sister was someone worth coming back for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shiba no Buki_ \- Shiba's Weapon  
>  _Daijoubu_ \- It's all right  
>  _Ototo_ \- little brother  
>  _Watashi wa anzen ni anata o shite okou_ \- I'll keep you safe  
>  _Zettai Daijoubu_ \- Absolutely all right


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact: I started writing Changing Tactics during NaNoWriMo last year, when I got stuck on the novel I was writing.
> 
> Interesting Fact #2: I am still writing the novel from last year, and I am once again working on Changing Tactics while stuck on it.
> 
> I (FINALLY!) broke 10,000 words last night thanks to this story. Let's see how many chapters I can write in eight days!  
>    
> Side Note: Yes, there is a very important reason for the relationship between Jayden and Trent. Eventually I may even write the prequel for it.

"I told Lauren about Toshizo-sensei."

The silence on the other end of the phone was curious, but thankfully without judgment. But that was why he'd chosen to call *him* after all, instead of someone else. If anyone could understand making sudden decisions, especially when it came to family, it would be him. 

"I wasn't planning to - not at first. We were talking about the battle today, and she said something about my training. And I just ... told her." 

There was a pause. 

" _Somehow_ ," his older brother said slowly, " _I think there's a little more to it than that, Jayden_." 

He huffed out a sigh. "I wanted to tell her. I'm ... I'm not sure why now. But ... I wanted to, so I did." 

Another pause. " _Did it feel like the right thing to do?_ " 

"Yeah." 

" _Does it still feel like it was right?_ " 

He paused, considering that. Lauren hadn't run off to tell anyone else, even after he'd made her cry. She'd been _livid_ at the way he'd been treated; he'd never heard her sound so angry before. At his title, which wasn't even the worst of the things Toshizo-sensei had called him. And she'd listened, without judging, without making him feel guilty for loving his mom or being grateful to her. She'd hugged him before she headed inside, holding tight for several minutes before reluctantly letting him go. 

"Yeah," he said softly. "Yeah, it does." 

" _Then it was the right thing._ " 

He smiled. "Thanks, _Hyeong_." 

" _That's what I'm here for._ " 

"You're here for a little bit more than that," he reminded him, smile widening. "How's Kira doing?" 

Trent groaned. " _Don't ask._ " 

"That bad?" 

" _Remember when Aisha was six months pregnant? Take that and add a second baby._ " 

He winced, remembering a large, very irritable _Tia_ who did not appreciate being limited in what she was allowed to do. "But they're healthy?" 

" _Healthy and very active. Dana's been monitoring them every two weeks, and that's because Kira put her foot down when your dad tried to ask her to check in every week._ " 

He laughed. "Did he really?" 

" _You have to ask?_ " 

He grinned at the thought. "I would have guessed _Imo_ would be the one fussing, not Dad." 

Trent snorted. " _Are you kidding? Kim's the one Kira goes for to reign him in when he's going overboard again. Last week he tried to outfit the nursery *again*._ " 

He tried to smother a chuckle. "You want me to try?" 

" _If you think he'll listen to you. At this rate, Kira's going to strangle him before she makes it to the delivery room._ " 

"You can't blame him for being excited about his first grandkids." 

There was a long pause. 

" _You are really, really lucky you're out of the country right now, little brother._ " 

"You'd never hurt me." 

There was another pause. " _No_ ," Trent said at last. " _But Kira's standing next to me now, and you can't see the glare she's giving the phone._ " 

He winced again. _Oops_. "Hi, _Nuna_. We miss you guys." 

" _Don't bother_ ," Kira informed him. " _You've got a free pass for now, but you're going to regret that later._ " 

"You know it's true," he pointed out. The way that he and Antonio had adopted the Dino Thunder Rangers as siblings aside, everyone knew how his dad felt about his younger teammates. 

" _Stop encouraging Dr. O's weird paternal agenda._ " 

He tried not to smile. 

" _How are you doing?_ " 

He let out a breath, considering his answer. He was closest to Trent out of all his siblings, but Kira was also good at spotting lies and half-truths. And unlike Trent, she wouldn't just accept the answer he gave if she didn't like it. 

"It's getting better," he said at last. "The team is starting to accept us. Ji is starting to back off. The Nighlok are strong, but we've been able to hold ground. We have a new Zord," he added in afterthought. "Antonio unlocked the LightZord today." 

" _LightZord?_ " 

"It's solitary, like Clawzord. Pretty powerful, too." 

" _But you're okay?_ " 

Was he? 

"No," he said finally. "But I'm ... It's not too much. Not yet." 

" _Do you need us?_ " Trent spoke up. 

He smiled a little. "Always. But I'm all right for now. I'll call you if I need you here." 

Kira snorted. " _You mean Antonio will call._ " 

"Isn't that the same thing?" 

" _Not funny_ ," she retorted, but he knew she was fighting a smile. 

He reached silently for Antonio to see if he wanted to talk to them, but his mind was fuzzy and focused on the person he was speaking to. "We love you," he told them for him instead. 

" _We know._ " 

There was a loud smacking sound, and he grinned. " _We love you guys, too_ ," Kira promised. 

There was really nothing else to say, but he still found himself hesitating to end the call. "Be safe," he said at last. 

He hit end before either of them could reply, not wanting to hear them say goodbye. It was silly, but it felt ... final. He didn't want his last words to sound final. 

He let out a long, slow breath, looking up at the stars. _I'm still here, Mom. I know ... I know you didn't want me to come back, but ... I think it might have been worth it. For Lauren. I think it will be._

_I think maybe I can believe that now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hyeong_ \- boy's elder brother  
>  _nuna_ \- boy's elder sister


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's [furisode](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/k-bridal/cabinet/furiz/113.jpg).

She woke early.

She silenced her alarm, lifting LionZord to her cheek for the same good morning nuzzle they always gave each other. It was longer than usual this time, and he stood on her palm to place his paws against her cheek. She closed her eyes, understanding. " _Arigatou_ ," she murmured to him. " _Anata no sapōto wa watashi ni ōku no koto o imi shimasu._ " 

He chirped softly in her ear, and she managed a smile. LionZord at least, understood that this was the right thing to do. 

She dressed swiftly but carefully in her _furisode_ , pulling her hair up in a tight, secure bun. She kept her make-up light, just enough to accent her features. She left her hair pins on her dresser; they would soften her face, and softness was not what she wanted to show today. 

Today, she was Lady Shiba, 18th Head of the House of Shiba. 

Ji found her as she was leaving and paused, eyes widening briefly before bowing to her. "Good morning, Lady Shiba. I see you will be returning to the main house today. Shall I have a car prepared?" 

She gave a short nod. "Quickly, please. I have a meeting with the Samurai Council at 8:00." 

"Of course." 

But he hesitated, and she could see his sense of propriety warring with his curiosity. She'd never gone to the main house without him before. "Would you like me to accompany you?" 

She softened, just a little. He was concerned for her. "No, Ji. Stay with the Rangers today. This is something I need to do alone." 

He nodded, the lines of his face tightening in displeasure. "Very well, my lady. I will see it done." 

"Thank you, Ji." 

****

"Toshizo Tanba has brought dishonor upon himself and his family." 

The ten Clan Leaders that made up the Samurai Council stared at her with wide eyes. Greggory Ikenami opened his mouth to say something, but she was already speaking over him. "Toshizo Tanba was entrusted with the safety and well-being of my brother. Instead, he chose to put Jayden's duty ahead of his mental and emotional well-being. By doing so, he nearly convinced Jayden to abandon the very reason we fight the Nighlok: for family." 

She walked down the center of the kneeling lines, deliberately pausing just long enough to look each council member in the eyes. "My brother was taught that he was a weapon. Not the master of the sealing symbol meant to save us all. Not a Samurai. _Shiba no Buki._ " She stopped at the end of the line, turning on her heel to pin them all with a fierce glare. "I will *not* allow this insult to stand." 

"Lady Shiba, with all respect - " Henry Tamashi tried to interject. 

" _Gi. Yuki. Jin. Rei. Makoto. Meiyo. Chugi._ Are these not the virtues of _Bushido_?" she demanded. "Did you not teach your children, your siblings, your grandchildren, what it means to be a Samurai? Is that not what you demand that our Samurai Rangers hold to? Is that not what my team holds to?" 

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

"Toshizo has violated his contract with the House of Shiba and betrayed the trust bestowed upon him by my father in giving his son to him. And even in passing, he betrayed us. Jayden was nearly lost to the Shiba Clan, and no one knew where he was." 

"There was a plan - " Mariko Mori tried. 

"Do *not* speak to me of my father's plans," she snapped. "I *am* my father's plan. I know more of the details and repercussions of his plan than anyone else. And *I* am the one who must live with the result. Not you - _me_." 

This time the silence lingered, and no one could meet her eyes. 

"Toshizo Tanba and all of his name are hereby expelled from the Shiba Clan with all associated titles and duties." 

More than one person flinched. 

"Lady Shiba!" 

"My lady, surely - " 

"I assure you, this is not a decision I make lightly," she cut them off coldly. She knew what it would mean to make _ronin_ of the Toshizo line; it was very likely that she had created a life-long enemy not just of herself, but her children and their children. Ji had raised her to understand the importance of the decisions she would make as Shiba Lord. 

But that man had hurt her little brother. No one hurt her family and got away with it. 

"Nevertheless, that is my decision," she continued. "I strip him of title and property. He and those of his line shall receive no aid from the House of Shiba from this day forward." 

She moved down the line again, moving to her next declaration before anyone could try to argue with her again. While the Samurai Council could outvote her if they felt it was necessary, they could also be intimidated out of doing so by remembering exactly why the Shiba Line had been placed in charge of the Samurai Clans. Even in the modern age, the name Shiba held a great deal of weight behind it. 

"The Samurai Council will hereby recognize Jayden Kwan and Antonio Garcia as the first of their names, and honored among the Samurai Clans as the five known Rangers are honored. Jayden Kwan shall be considered an ally of the House of Shiba; not a Scion. The same respect will be given to all of his line, including his husband." 

Umi Shiratori straightened in her seat, lifting her chin stubbornly. "No." 

She paused, turning slowly to narrow her eyes at the elder member. " ... No? You would deny my brother-in-law his rights as a Samurai?" 

"Garcia-san has earned his rights as a Samurai Ranger," the old woman returned. "His union with Sh - _Kwan_ -san," she wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Is another matter. It is the decision of the Lady Shiba to allow a descendant of the House of Shiba to be released of his name. But this Council cannot and will not recognize a union that does not promote the continuation of the Samurai Bloodlines." 

Lauren stilled. 

_This is it_ , she realized. _This is when I finally draw the line._

"Then there will never be another heir to the Shiba line," she said quietly, coldly. "As I will never continue my bloodline alongside a husband." 

She stopped just before the door, resting her hand on the frame. "You consider should educating yourself, Shiratori-san," she added softly. "The modern world has many ways to bring children into it. Ways which allow those children to be raised in happy, loving families - whatever role their parents may play in their birth." 

The door slid shut behind her with barely a whisper. She'd already made her point. 

****

"Lauren!" Cody's face was a welcome relief, and his delighted smile released some of the tension she still couldn't shake. "What are you doing here? Wow, you look amazing!" 

She managed a wan smile. "Thank you." 

He stopped just shy of giving her his usual tackling hug, tilting his head with a frown. "What's wrong?" 

"I - " She stopped, biting her lip uncertainly, and tried to gather her thoughts. 

After a moment she knelt down in front of him, carefully placing her hands on his arms. "I need to ask you something. It's ... it's very important, okay?" 

His frown deepened. "Okay." 

She stroked the inside of his wrist with her thumb, meeting his eyes. "Your dad ... is he kind to you?" 

Cody looked puzzled. "Sure." 

She shook her head. "No, I mean - " She hesitated. "Does he love you? Does he take care of you?" 

Cody blinked at her for a moment before suddenly giving her a smile that was bright, if not a little confused. "Of course he does. He's my dad." 

She searched his expression for a moment before nodding, giving him a smile of her own. "Good." 

She stood, pulling him into a tight hug, which he happily returned. "Good," she whispered into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Arigatou_ \- Thank you  
>  _Anata no sapōto wa watashi ni ōku no koto o imi shimasu_ \- Your support means a lot to me  
>  _Gi_ \- Rectitude  
>  _Yuki_ \- Courage  
>  _Jin_ \- Benevolence  
>  _Rei_ \- Respect  
>  _Makoto_ \- Honesty  
>  _Meiyo_ \- Honor  
>  _Chugi_ \- Loyalty  
>  _Bushido_ \- The honor code of Samurai


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever impression you get of what Antonio did before he left is probably the right one.

He was in the middle of a training kata when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled, letting Octo race to answer it while he paused to grab a water bottle first. There was only one person it could be.

"Lauren," he greeted as he opened the door for her, Octo immediately buzzing excitedly around her head. "What are you doing here? Come in." 

He paused as he noticed her formal clothing. " ... What's going on?" he asked warily. 

"There's something I need to talk to you about." She glanced around. "Where's Antonio?" 

"With Ji, actually. He called earlier saying he'd found something about LZ in the Sacred Scrolls he wanted to talk to him about." 

Jayden had not been pleased at yet another request for Antonio's tech skills. Antonio had pointed out that it wasn't just any request - this was about LightZord. LZ was theirs now; they needed to do whatever was needed to help him. 

And then he proceeded to remind Jayden where his true loyalty lay, before going to meet up with Ji. 

_Jerk_. 

Lauren looked confused. "LZ?" 

"LightZord," Jayden clarified. "Antonio likes nicknames." 

She looked torn. "I was hoping to talk to both of you ... but I wouldn't want to disturb them." 

She paced for a moment, seeming to steel herself for something. "I love you, Jayden," she said abruptly. "And I need you to know that before I say anything else." 

He frowned. "Lauren, what - " 

An envelope was suddenly in his hands. It was surprisingly thick, and written in pages of both kanji and English when he opened it. He stared at the sight of his name carefully typed out on a page with what appeared to be some kind of official-looking seal. "What - " 

"I told the Samurai Council that I'm releasing you of the Shiba name. I also told them that Jayden Kwan and Antonio Garcia would be recognized as Samurai Rangers. That's the legal documentation from the lawyers, recognizing you as Jayden Kwan and an ally of the Shiba family. I - " She faltered. "I wasn't sure if you wanted the paperwork, but I remembered that you said you'd given up ties to the Shiba Clan and I thought - " 

He hugged her. 

"Thank you," he managed around the lump in his throat. He tried to say more and failed, squeezing her tighter instead. " _Thank you._ " 

The Shiba Clan and their Samurai Council had no rights to him anymore. Whatever he may have been bound to in the past didn't matter anymore. From now on, it was his choice to be here, to fight with his sister and her team. With *their* team. 

He had a _choice_. 

He lost track of how long they held onto each other for. He was still too choked up to say much of anything. When the words finally did come to him, all he could do was murmur " _Sarang hae._ " 

She pulled back to blink up at him. "What does that mean?" 

It took him a moment to find the words again in English. "Sorry," he said at last. "I slip into Korean sometimes." He paused, making sure to meet her eyes as he squeezed her hands in his own. "I love you, Lauren," he repeated. "Thank you, for understanding." 

She tried to smile. "I don't know that I do, not completely. But I understand that this is important to you, and that makes it important to me." 

Then she paused. "But, Jayden ... there's something else I need to tell you. 

"I've *wanted* to. I promise it wasn't a secret. But everything's been happening so quickly, and he begged me not to bring it up when you and Antonio were working on the Black Box, because he didn't want to distract you. I tried to tell him that it was all right, and you deserved to know, but he insisted. To be honest … I think he's a little scared. And I can't say that I blame him, but - “ 

"Lauren - " 

"We have a little brother." 

Jayden stilled. 

She was waiting for him to yell; he could see it in her eyes. That she was afraid he’d be furious with her for not telling him sooner. But she was right: there really hadn't been enough time. Not for something as sensitive as this. 

Not even for something as important as this. 

" … I want to meet him." 

****

"Back already?" the solemn-faced man at the door greeted them. 

Lauren nodded stiffly beside him, and Jayden found himself tensing up in response. "I promised that I'd bring Jayden to meet him." 

The man nodded shortly in return, and they moved past him. 

"When you asked Cody if I was taking care of him ... " 

Lauren stopped walking, and Jayden glanced back warily. 

"What would you have done if he told you I wasn't?" 

"I would have taken him from you in a heartbeat," she returned immediately, without turning around. " … But you love Cody, and he's happy with you. That's all I needed to know." 

Something in the man relaxed, and Jayden had the feeling he'd missed something important. 

"Who was that?" he asked as they continued into the courtyard. 

"Cody's father. Step-father, in relation to us," she added more quietly. "Dad ... spent some time with his mother, after you left. She passed away after giving birth to Cody." Her mouth tightened slightly. "As far as the Samurai Council was concerned, Cody is not a legitimate heir because he was born outside of marriage, but he still carries Shiba blood, which is of value to them. So his mother's husband was named his guardian, as well as the guardian of the Bullzord. 

"He was sealed in the mountain here," she explained when he glanced at her. "The Sakakibara Clan were retainers and allies to the Shiba Clan, who were tasked with guarding him when he was deemed too unstable to be allowed free. Cody was the one who made friends with him and set him free." 

He eyed her. "Somehow I get the feeling there's a little more to the story." 

She chuckled. "To be fair, in the end Cody was right. Bullzord did deserve to be free, and he's been a powerful ally." 

"Lauren! You're back!" 

Jayden stopped walking in the same moment the boy running toward them caught sight of him, skidding to a stop. They stared at one another, neither moving. Jayden was struck by just how much the boy looked like he had at his age. 

Cody smiled suddenly, with just a hint of shyness. "Hi, Jayden." 

Jayden swallowed, and found himself smiling back. " _Dongsaeng, anyoung haseyo,_ " he greeted, bowing and offering his hand automatically. 

There was a pause, and he cringed internally. _... Did I seriously just do that?_

Cody blinked at him in confusion. "Uh ... " 

"Sorry. I slip sometimes, when I'm not thinking about it." He tried another smile, feeling horribly awkward. "Hi, Cody. I'm glad to finally meet you." 

The smile returned in an instant. "I'm really glad to meet you, too! I've been watching your fights. You and Antonio are _amazing_." 

He chuckled faintly. "Don't tell him that; it'll just go to his head," he teased. :: _You have a fan, Yeon-in,_ :: he called mentally. :: _You should come meet him in person._ :: He paused, and found his smile widening as Cody laughed. :: _I ... I want you to come meet him._ :: 

He waited expectantly, but there was no response. 

He frowned, reaching further. _:: Antonio? Yeon-in? ::_

Nothing. 

He straightened, trying to fight the rising sense of panic. _:: "Antonio? Antonio! Answer me!" ::_

"Jayden!" 

Hands gripped his arms tightly, shaking him. He looked into Lauren's face as she stared at him intently. "What is it? What's wrong with Antonio?" 

"I can't hear him." He looked at her, feeling cold. 

"I can't find Antonio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dongsaeng, anyoung haseyo_ \- I'm glad to meet you, little brother (Korean)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it may seem like I'm skipping over the fight scenes for Antonio and Ji's kidnapping, it's really that I couldn't see any reason to alter them when they still fit into this story really well. There only three small differences: Mike wasn't trying to feed Antonio cat food (because that irritated me, and just really wasn't necessary here), Lauren was the one leading the team and Jayden was with them, and Antonio and Ji were missing for several hours. Excluding those things, pretty much assume this follows after The Rescue.
> 
> As a warning, this is the most OOC Jayden I have ever written. THERE IS A REASON. It will absolutely be explained within the next few chapters, I promise!
> 
> Also, there is a one-shot of this 'verse's version of the conversation Ji and Antonio had while they were captured in The Color Gold that follows along that same explanation, if anyone's interested.

When she thought back on it later, the most frightening part was that no one realized there was a problem until long after the battle was over, when they'd released the Zords and returned to Ji.

"Mentor!" 

"Mentor, are you all right?" 

"Did they hurt you?" 

"Man, the way you just took out those Moogers like it was nothing was *awesome*!" 

"Jayden." 

Lauren turned at the sound of Antonio's voice. 

He was standing in front of the Red Ranger - not Jayden, but the Red Ranger, still wearing the new Shark Mode Vest LightZord had given him. Antonio stood face to face with him, staring into the featureless helmet intently as his hands gripped Red's shoulders. "Jayden, you need to demorph." 

Red didn't move, and Antonio's eyes narrowed. "Jayden," he repeated. "Power Down. That's an order." 

There was a responding flash of red light as Jayden complied, and it was instantly obvious why the order had been necessary. 

Jayen was pale and visibly shaking. His eyes were bloodshot, and from where she was standing Lauren could see the dried teartracks on his cheeks. There was a desperate look on his face as he stared at Antonio, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was really standing there. 

Antonio muttered something that was clearly a curse as he stepped even closer. His hands moved to cup either side of Jayden's face, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. "Listen to me, Jayden. We are going to Shiba House. Lauren is going to call Mama. She will come to examine all of us, including you. _Comprendes?_ " 

Jayden remained silent, and Antonio shook him slightly. "Answer me, Jayden. _Comprendes?_ " 

" ... _Hai,_ " Jayden murmured at last. He swallowed, still looking like he was going to shatter at any moment. " _Wakarimasu._ " 

_"I had a tendency to speak in Japanese when I was upset,"_ Lauren remembered, and her heart clenched. 

"Good," Antonio praised, kissing his forehead. "Now walk with me, _Querido._ " He wrapped an arm around Jayden's waist, bracing him. 

" ... _Hai,_ " Jayden mumbled again, leaning into Antonio's side. 

"Should I call for a car?" Mia murmured as Kevin slipped in on Jayden's open side, lifting Jayden's arm and putting it around his own shoulders to help carry him. 

Antonio hesitated, finally making a face. "Yeah. It's a long walk. But he needs something to focus on." 

"So what's Shark Mode like, Jayden?" Mike spoke up loudly, looking at him expectantly while Mia quietly moved back to call the house. "It looks pretty awesome. How does it feel?" 

Jayden blinked slowly, refocusing his eyes on Mike. " _Kimyou,_ " he said finally. His brow wrinkled. " ... I'm not water." 

"We know," Antonio soothed, patting his arm."You lions with your heads in the dirt." 

"Shocktrooper," Jayden retorted automatically. He was still shaking, but some of the coherency was returning to his eyes. 

Mike looked amused. "Say what?" 

"Antonio ... is Thunder Academy," Jayden informed them. "No respect for Earth Style." 

"I have plenty of respect when you're not hiding underground to spring your attacks." 

" ... Wood versus Water?" Mike guessed, citing the old elemental rivalry between the Mori and Ikenami Clans. 

"Wind versus Thunder," Jayden corrected, and Mike's expression blanked in confusion. 

"So what about that story about Antonio singing on stage you promised us?" Emily asked quickly. 

The corner of Jayden's mouth lifted. "Which time?" 

"All of them, of course!" 

" _Nuna_ makes him, whenever she sings while we visit. The first time ... her guitarist was sick. She asked him to play with her band ... and everyone loved him." There was a warmth in Jayden's face now, even though he was still frighteningly pale. "So now when we see her, she makes him sing on stage when she performs." 

"So she's a singer?" 

"Yes. She just signed a contract." His smile widened a little. "Aunt Tanya wants to tour with her." 

"It's going to be _asombroso_ ," Antonio agreed, shooting Emily a grateful smile. "They'll be sold out!" 

A black SUV pulled up in front of them, and the _Kuroko_ driving rushed out to help them. "You'll have to sing with them." 

"Hey, I never said anything about that!" 

Jayden chuckled a little, leaning his head on Antonio's shoulder. "But _Yeon-in_ ... I like to hear you sing," he sighed as Kevin and Antonio lifted him into the car. 

****

_"They're going to have questions when you call. They'll know you shouldn't have that number unless someone gave it to you, and everybody there knows us, so they'll be worried. You need to tell them to get Dr. Campbell, and that Jayden needs her. Don't answer any other questions until they give the phone to Dr. Campbell. You'll know it's her when she answers, because she'll be mad."_

Dr. Campbell appeared at the door in a ruffled shirt and skirt with a lab coat thrown over them and a scowl on her face. "Where are they?" 

Kevin bowed. "Dr. Campbell. Thank you for coming - " 

"We can do introductions later," she interrupted. "Now where are my boys?" 

"In the infirmary," Lauren spoke up. "I'll take you to them." 

The doctor's eyes flickered to her, and she gave a short nod. "Please." 

All of the doctor's irritation faded away however, the moment she looked through the doorway of the infirmary at where Antonio and Jayden had curled up in one of the beds together. "Antonio- _azizi_ ... What am I going to do with you?" she demanded, sounding exasperated even as the tension in her shoulders relaxed. 

Antonio looked up, offering a smile that seemed to be surprisingly genuine. " _Quiéreme_ , Mama. What else?" 

She shook her head as she approached the bed, reaching out to put a hand on Jayden's forehead. "How do you feel, _Kipenzi_?" 

Jayden blinked at her, giving a puzzled frown. "I'm fine. Antonio was - " 

"Antonio is not my first concern right now," she interrupted firmly. "Tell me how you feel, Jayden." 

For a moment he looked like he was going to argue, before at last letting out a sigh that was clearly irritated. "It's getting better. I can focus more now. But Antonio and Ji were ambushed. They were the ones hurt, not me." 

Dr. Campbell's eyes narrowed at him. "Antonio is next on my list. Stop dodging the question." 

Antonio poked his side, and Jayden looked annoyed. "My chest aches. I have a slight headache. Antonio had to warm my hands. But I'm resting, and it's getting easier. I'll be fine. Antonio's back is hurting him." His eyes darkened. "There was a noose around his neck," he growled. 

"And you're still speaking in short sentences," Dr. Campbell returned, but Lauren noted the way her hands had tightened into fists when Jayden mentioned the nooses they'd found on Antonio and Ji. "Look up at me." 

He complied, and she spent several minutes examining his eyes, his reflexes, and listening to his breathing. Jayden bore it all in irritable silence, with the expression of someone who'd been through this before. Judging by the amusement on Antonio's face, it seemed likely. 

Lauren was torn between leaving them all in peace and staying in case she was needed. She suspected she knew now who Dr. Campbell was - and not just because Antonio had called her 'Mama'. Jayden had said that they shared parents, and the way she moved around Jayden, gentle, but firm in her examination, reminded Lauren painfully of her own mother. 

At last Dr. Campbell brushed Jayden's bangs from his eyes, giving him a serious look. "Do you need Ashley?" 

Jayden frowned, and her eyes narrowed. "Yes or no, Jayden. Don't make me ask Antonio." 

Lauren glanced at Antonio at that, but he was watching Jayden for his response. Who was Ashley, and why would Jayden need her? 

"I ... " Jayden hesitated, looking Antonio before back at Dr. Campbell. "He's okay?" he asked softly, and a hint of the distraught look returned to his face. "He's ... he'll be all right?" 

"Antonio will be fine. Yes or no, _Kipenzi_. I'm letting you tell me what you think before I have to make an executive decision." 

His eyes closed. "I'll call her," he said finally, sounding reluctant. "I think ... I think that'll be enough. There's ... other things I need to talk to her about." 

Dr. Campbell nodded. "I'll let you do that when you're ready," she promised, reaching out to cup his cheek. She gave him a soft, warm smile. "I'm proud of you, _Kipenzi_. I know that was hard." 

Jayden managed a faint smile, and suddenly Lauren couldn't be there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Comprendes_ \- understand (Spanish)  
>  _Hai_ \- yes (Japanese)  
>  _Wakarimasu_ \- I understand (Japanese)  
>  _kimyou_ \- Strange (Japanese)  
>  _Nuna_ \- boy's older sister (Korean)  
>  _asombroso_ \- amazing (Spanish)  
>  _-azizi_ \- 'dear, esteemed' (Swahili)  
>  _quiéreme_ \- love me (Spanish)  
>  _Kipenzi_ \- favorite, person who enjoys special regard or favour (Swahili)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that Jayden only seemed blasé about his best friend/boyfriend and mentor/surrogate father being kidnapped. And it bothers me, so I will always, always write fix it fic for that episode, much as I loved it. (However annoyingly short the chapter may end up being. >.O)
> 
> Love and many thanks to Asarita for corrections on my Spanish back in Chapter 20! ♥

"Is she all right?"

Jayden shrugged a little, glancing at Antonio with a slight pang of guilt. "Sort of." 

" _'nee-san_ didn't know very much about how Jayden grew up until after we came," Antonio explained carefully, as they were all very conscious of the fact that Ji was only a few beds away. "It's hard for her to hear sometimes." 

Aisha frowned. " _Kupuuza_?" 

" _Upweke_ ," Jayden corrected. 

"We're working on it," Antonio assured her with a smile. 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy. I know there's trouble when you give me your papa's smile." 

"I am hurt and offended," Antonio sniffed, "That you would think such terrible things about me." 

"Mm-hmm. Jayden, I know you need him right now, but can you shift to the side a little so I can check him over?" 

"No," Antonio informed her as Jayden gave a quick nod and a "Sure." 

They looked at each other, and Jayden frowned. "Antonio, you need - " 

Antonio was already shaking his head. "I need what you need, _Querido._ " He lifted one of Jayden's hands, kissing the back. _:: And right now, you need to feel that I'm okay. ::_

_:: I need to *know* you're okay, ::_ Jayden corrected. _:: I need - she needs to - ::_ " _Jebal, Yeon-in_ ," he whispered, closing his eyes. In his mind he could still see Antonio tied to the metal pillar, a look of pain on his face and a noose around his neck as Eyescar laughed, and he had to fight the shudder that threatened to run through him. 

There was a soft sigh, and Antonio's forehead came to rest against his. They stayed that way for a moment, neither moving, as Jayden listened to Antonio breathe. He could still see that image in his mind, but the sound and feel of Antonio's breath on his face eased some of the ache in his own chest. Eventually he was able to shift to the right of the bed, moving enough to be able to hold Antonio's hand and give _Tia_ access to him without being in the way. Antonio was watching him carefully when his eyes opened, and he tried to smile. 

Antonio huffed, clearly annoyed, before giving his hand a tight squeeze and looking up at her expectantly. 

She took her time to look Antonio over thoroughly, which Jayden was immediately grateful for. Now that he had doubted she would, but that she was continuing her examination rather than stopping to worry over him again. Antonio's health was a lot more important than a simple panic attack. 

"*Ow!*' 

"Stop moving," _Tia_ scolded. 

"Health Concerns Clause," Antonio informed them both. 

Jayden glared at him. "Health Concerns Clause," he shot back, and they both ignored _Tia_ rolling her eyes at them. 

" ... Health Concerns Clause?" Ji spoke up with a frown. 

"That's the excuse they use when they don't agree with each other," _Tia_ told him. 

Jayden frowned. "No, it's not. It's our agreement not to argue when someone's mental or physical health is a concern." 

"And when we disagree on whether it is a concern," Antonio agreed. "Like Jayden trying to pretend he's calmed down when he hasn't." 

"Or Antonio pretending he's fine and trying to get everyone focused on me instead." 

"Yes," _Tia_ informed Ji, "They have always been like this." 

They hadn't, actually: Jayden was painfully shy as a child and always followed Antonio's lead. Antonio had never pushed Jayden into anything he wasn't comfortable with then; he was more likely to become defensive and angry if he felt someone was upsetting Jayden, even if it was over something simple. He'd been Jayden's protector for years. 

And Jayden had been glad to hide behind him, letting him make their decisions and do all the talking for him. It wasn't until his misadventures with Mesogog that he'd begun to come out of his shell. A lot of it had to do with all of their sibs, but it was mostly due to Trent. As much as Trent claimed Jayden had saved him, he'd saved Jayden, too. 

He felt fingers run through his hair. _:: You should call him later. ::_

_:: Talked to him and Nuna yesterday, after I talked to Lauren. Told them you said hello, ::_ he murmured, letting his head rest on Antonio's arm. 

_:: How are they? ::_

_::_ Nuna _hates being pregnant._ Hyeong _hates seeing her frustrated and uncomfortable all the time. Dad's driving them crazy with his fussing. ::_ He smothered a yawn. _:: You know. The usual. ::_

_:: The usual is better than the not usual. ::_

_:: Mmm. ::_

_:: Maybe you should call him anyway, after you talk to Auntie. ::_

_:: And have him come rushing here to check on me in person? ::_ He snorted, already picturing Trent pushing his way into Shiba house, Conner and Ethan right behind him. The only thing that would stop Kira from joining them would be how fast she could move. _:: No, thanks. ::_

Antonio snickered at the image, but didn't contradict him. 

He drifted for awhile, listening to the sound of _Tia's_ voice as she worked. Antonio's quiet murmur back to her questions. The feel of his husband's heart beating beneath the hand he couldn't prevent from finding its way to Antonio's chest. 

It was still there. Still beating. 

_"I've got you. I've always got you. I won't let you be alone again, Jayden. Never ever ever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _kupuuza_ \- neglected (Swahili)  
>  _upweke_ \- lonely (Swahili)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY FOUND [MY Lauren/Mia SONG!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHI23YHkJjs) (Go listen to it, it's pretty! ♥)
> 
> I know PunkPinkPower believes that Fandom needs a JaydenFailsAtFeelings tag, but if she ever gets one, I demand a LaurenFailsAtFeelings. Damn, this one was hard to write. >.O

She was halfway down the hall before she felt like she could breathe again, blinking harshly at the burn of tears in her eyes.

She didn't dislike Dr. Campbell, she reminded herself. It was impossible not to appreciate a woman who had literally dropped everything to show up at their door in less than an hour because someone said that Jayden needed her. At a phone call from a complete stranger, no less. 

So there was no reason for the tightness in her chest. She shouldn't need to unclench her fists at the memory of the way Dr. Campbell had tenderly brushed Jayden's hair from his eyes. The way Jayden had smiled at her, believed her when she said Antonio would be all right. 

_These people are not your family!_ part of her wanted to rage. _They may have taken you in and loved you and cared for you, but that doesn't -_

She couldn't finish the thought. 

Instead she leaned against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands. " _Baka_ ," she whispered to herself. It was stupid to be ... whatever this was, over Antonio's mother. Jealous. Hurt. Whatever the bundle of feelings in her chest amounted to, it served no purpose. She couldn't tell Jayden not to love the people who had raised him. She *wanted* him to be loved, to have grown up with people who cared for him and raised him to know they did. 

But there was still a tiny, dark part of her heart that looked at the three of them together and yearned for Jayden to have that trust in *her*. For a brother that desperately missed and needed her as much as she'd missed and needed him. 

That remembered her own mother, watching her husband and his team run off to save the world, and still smiling as she was left behind with the baby in her arms and the little girl at her side. 

_Mom would have wanted Jayden to have someone who loved him,_ she told herself again. _It would have made her glad to know that he had so many people to take care of him. You're being ridiculous._

Ridiculous. 

****

She was ambushed before she made it into her bedroom. She probably should have expected that too, she reflected as the team joined her. They couldn't have *not* noticed, after all. 

"That's a pretty fancy outfit," Mike commented, pushing past her to sprawl himself across her bed. 

"You went to the Council today," Kevin noted, nodding to her clothing. 

Emily looked worried. "Is everything all right?" 

Had it really been only hours since her meeting this morning? In the span of checking on Cody, meeting with the family lawyers, bringing the paperwork to Jayden, and bringing him to Cody to introduce the two of them before the search for Antonio and Mentor had began, it felt like days had passed instead of hours. But she was still wearing her _furisode_ , wasn't she? There hadn't been time to change. 

Mia stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on her arm with a look of concern. " ... Lauren?" 

"I went to the Samurai Council to inform them that Toshizo Tanba is expelled from the clan," she said softly. 

" _What?_ " 

"You expelled someone?!" 

"What did he do?" 

She hesitated at Mike's question. It wasn't that she didn't think the team would think any less of Jayden. If anything, her own experience with them told her that it would only make them more protective of him. 

"It's not my place to say," she said at last. It was a weak excuse, and they'd all see through it the moment they did the least bit of digging to know who Toshizo was. But it was Jayden's story to tell, and she couldn't bear the thought of breaking his trust in sharing it with her. 

"That's a cop-out," Mike accused. 

She shrugged slightly, feeling faintly guilty even though she knew realistically that she shouldn't. "It's true. All I can tell you is that he betrayed the clan." 

She could hear her voice tremble slightly when she said it, no matter how deep she'd tried to bury her feelings. 'Betrayed'. What a cheap word to describe the horrible way he'd treated Jayden. 

"I also told them that I was releasing Jayden from his name, and recognizing him and Antonio as allies," she added after a moment, her eyes flickering to Kevin. 

But he smiled faintly, giving her a slight nod of approval. 

"Good," Emily agreed with a bright smile. "After everything they've done for us, how could they not be?" 

_How could they not be?_

Her fists clenched. 

"And I told them that I would never raise an heir beside a husband." 

Stunned silence. 

She suspected Jayden wouldn't quite understand what she'd done, or that he'd feel guilty that it was for he and Antonio, which was why she hadn't said anything to him. And it was for them. Because she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her brother's happiness ever again. Any of them. 

But it was also for Mike and Kevin. For herself. For her team, and the Samurai Rangers who would come after them. 

She had stood up in front of the representatives of the five Samurai families, who oversaw the rules and traditions that had been the foundation of their lives from the day their ancestors had formed the very first team of Samurai Rangers. And in the face of those traditions she had told them, threatened them even, that she would not continue to follow their word. That she would rather be cast out by the Council, expelled from the clan just as she had expelled Toshizo, than build a family with a man. 

The Shiba name held a great deal of weight to the council, as it was the line that held the secret of the sealing symbol that kept Master Xandred at bay long enough for the next generation to prepare. But it was still *a* name, among the five that governed the Council and the Rangers, and all of Panorama Island. And Lauren was only a Samurai Ranger; not even the master of the sealing symbol. 

And the team, who had been raised as Samurai the way she had been, who had been held to the rules of the Samurai Council for their entire lives, would know exactly what it was she had done this morning. 

" ... What?" Kevin repeated, softer now as he stared at her with wide eyes. 

She shrugged a little, feeling strangely numb. "I couldn't ... They refused to recognize Jayden and Antonio's marriage," she tried to explain. "And I told them that if they didn't, there would never be another Shiba heir. I won't raise my children with a husband." 

"You're gay?" 

"Mike!" Emily hissed, swatting at him. 

"I don't like labels," she corrected. "I ... I already found the person I want to raise a family with." She shrugged self-consciously. "What's the point of defeating the Nighlok if we're not able to be with the people we love most?" 

Oddly, it was Mike's eyes that darkened at that. Kevin was quiet, but managed to gave her a faint, supportive smile. Emily beamed at her openly, clearly approving of the stance she'd taken. 

" ... Do you mean that?" 

She turned, meeting Mia's eyes. She tried to find the words for what she wanted to say. That Mia made her feel like a person again, instead of just the Red Ranger or the Shiba heir. Like maybe, just maybe, she wasn't completely broken. Maybe she wasn't hopeless at anything that wasn't fighting. That she made her feel like someone worth being loved, someone worth being loved by. That she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else anymore. She didn't want to try. 

But somehow, Mia had always been able to understand what she didn't know how say. 

The lips that met hers were warm and soft, hands cupping her face and moving to hold her close. She wrapped her arms around Mia in return, kissing back for all she was worth. Words had never been her strong point, but actions ... 

Mia's eyes were filled with tears when they finally separated, but the smile on her face was blinding. "I love you too, Lauren," she breathed. 

Lauren managed a smile of her own, wondering why her heart was pounding so hard. Why she felt like crying, too. _"Aishiteru_ , Mia." she whispered, ducking her head a little. 

Mia laughed softly, but it was full of affection. " _Aishiteru_ ," she murmured back, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _baka_ \- stupid  
>  _aishiteru_ \- I love you. (For lovers. The milder version is _daisuki_ , which means 'I like you/I'm fond of you.')


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on Changing Tactics: Jayden deals with feelings!
> 
> For anyone unfamiliar with my Bright Skies 'verse, it is my headcanon that Ashley goes into the medical field after being a Ranger and gets her doctorates in Emergency Medicine and Psychology. (It is also my headcanon that there's an ongoing debate as to which of her teammates inspired her decision for these choices.) In this particular side of that 'verse, she's Jayden's therapist.
> 
> Small Disclaimer: Research aside, I am not in any way a licensed therapist, nor have any sort of formal education in psychology.

"Jayden!" Her smile was warm and full of affection on the other side of the monitor, despite how late in the evening it was. "It's good to see you."

He managed to smile back with only a small amount of effort. "It's good to see you too, Aunt Ashley." 

Her smile faded, but the soft, warm look remained. "Talk to me?" 

He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. "Where should I start?" 

"Wherever you want to." 

He laughed a little, but it sounded hollow even to him. "There's ... just so much going on. It feels like it's all happening at once." 

She waited patiently. She always did. 

"Antonio was kidnapped today - yesterday now," he corrected himself. "For six hours. He's all right," he added as he heard her sharp inhale. " _Tia's_ with him. She said I was her first priority, not him. And she said ... she said he'd be all right." 

"Do you believe her?" 

"Of course I - " He stopped, caught, as she looked at him. "I'm trying to," he said instead. "I just ... _six hours_ , Aunt Ashley. He was tied up with a noose around his neck. If I hadn't - if we hadn't - " 

"Take some deep breaths, Jayden," she soothed. 

He tried, struggling to get his breathing back under control before he set off another panic attack. "He keeps saying it's not my fault, but - " 

"How - " 

"The Nighlok ambushed him and Ji as bait for the team. They were outside alone while I was at home with Octo." He closed his eyes as the guilt he'd been fighting for the past few hours resurged. "He said he'd only be gone for a couple of hours, and I let him talk me into staying when I shouldn't have." 

"And how were you going to know that he was going to be ambushed?" she pointed out. 

"He wouldn't have even been here if he hadn't insisted on coming with me to fight," he said flatly. 

She paused, looking wary. "Jayden ... I know we've talked about this. We discussed it with your parents before you left for Panorama Island. And I *know* you remember Antonio threatening to follow you if you tried to leave without him. We all agreed that no one wanted you to face this alone." 

'Agreed'. Right. More like everyone else had argued, lectured, and badgered him into backing down. 

"It's not his problem to face," he said finally. "It's mine." 

"That's not how love works, sweetheart." 

He grit his teeth, trying to keep from clenching his fists. "You don't understand. It's - the Nighlok are after me. They've been hunting *me*. Antonio was a trap for me, Toshizo-sensei was training me, the Shibas were protecting me, Mom was with me, Dad, Trent - it's _me_ , it's always _me_!" 

"*Jayden*!" 

He hadn't realized he was yelling until she shouted over him. 

Almost immediately there was a gentle brush against his mind, a silent promise that help was coming. 

_:: No, ::_ he said quickly, rubbing a hand over his face in an effort to calm down. _:: You don't need to - I'm fine, Antonio. ::_

_:: You're not fine. I could hear that down the hall. ::_

_:: I'll *be* fine, ::_ he insisted, trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. _:: I can handle this. I just ... lost my temper, that's all. ::_

There was a moment of silence. 

_:: Promise you'll call me if it's too much. ::_

_:: Antonio - ::_

_:: Promise me. ::_

He sighed. _:: I - ::_

_:: Not like that, ::_ Antonio interrupted. 

He made a face. Antonio knew him too well. 

_:: Jayden. ::_

_::_ Nan yagsog, _::_ he ground out, irritated. 

He felt a gentle caress against his mind, and Antonio finally retreated, leaving him scowling at the screen. 

"Is he coming?" Ashley asked gently when he finally refocused on her. 

"No," he grumbled. "I promised I'd call him if I needed him." It was more likely that Aunt Ashley would call Antonio if he couldn't calm down on his own, but he'd at least promised to try. 

She nodded slowly. "Tell me about the battle?" 

Oddly, that helped somewhat. Taking the time to describe Kevin finding the fishing spool, the dark tunnel they'd been forced into as they tried to track where Antonio and Ji had been taken. Fighting in the enclosed space, as LZ tried to fight with them. The Shark Disk he'd been given, granting him stronger powers and a new attack. How strange it felt, especially when his powers had always been based around earth and fire, not water. 

"When did it feel too long?" 

He thought about that for a moment. When had he started to panic? 

"In the tunnel," he decided. "It seemed to stretch on forever, and we found the end of the spool. All I could think was that I still couldn't hear him, and - " He forced himself to stop to breathe again. "When I could see him, he was tied to a pole across valley filled with Moogers. The way he was sitting, I could see he was hurt, but I couldn't ... I couldn't get to him." He blinked hard. "And then there was the Zord battle, and all I could think was that I had to keep it together long enough to bring him home." 

"And did you?" 

He laughed a little. "No. He brought *me* home. I couldn't ... I couldn't focus on anything else long enough to demorph, so he calmed me down and took me home." Because his mind had become a litany of _not again I can't lose anyone else not again Antonio not again Antonio I can't not again not again_ until he couldn't hear anything else. 

"And that's when Aisha came?" 

He nodded. "Lauren called her, I think. Antonio said she would. She wasn't happy with us," he admitted wryly. 

"When is she?" Ashley teased, and he managed a smile in spite of his mood. 

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. Somehow it was easier than looking at the yellow laptop he'd borrowed from Emily. "Lauren tried to give me leadership of the team," he said finally, because even now, that bothered him. "Twice. She ... didn't even know anything about me then. All she knew was that I was her brother, and that it was part of The Plan for me to take over the team when I came. I ... I can't understand how she could do that. I mean, she didn't even _know_ me. And I'm not a leader - " 

"You don't want to be a leader, Jayden," Ashley corrected softly, because they'd always disagreed on that. 

"I'm not a leader, and I never will be," he insisted. "I can't be. I just ... I couldn't do that. And I don't understand how Lauren could just assume I would be. That's ... How does someone do that?" 

"Have you asked her?" 

"No," he sighed. "It was hard enough getting her to listen to me when I said no." He stopped, frowning at the bedspread. "I think ... In some ways, I think she had it worse than I did. Emily said once that her entire life was a lie." 

"And that's hard to imagine?" 

_No. Not at all._

"It's hard to watch," he said after a moment. "She's ... surprised when we hug her. She's not comfortable around people. Some of the things she's said, about the way she grew up ... it's like she was a Ranger before she was a person." 

"Like Ko-lin?" Ashley suggested gently. "Or Karone and Ryan, before?" 

He hadn't thought of it that way, but now that he was it sent a chill down his spine. "Yes," he whispered. "It's exactly like that." 

Like Ko-lin, who had been so dedicated to becoming a Ranger that she'd sacrificed her entire life for it, only to have nothing left once it was over. Like Karone, who was raised to be the Queen of Evil and struggled to make a life with her brother after the person she'd been raised to be. Like Ryan, who had been raised to kill the family that he had been told betrayed him, and had to learn to be human when he no longer was. 

Lauren was the Red Samurai Ranger before she was anything else, and that terrified him. 

"It's not ... I know she can be a good person. She *is* a good person," he corrected hastily, realizing how that sounded. "She - " He stopped, taking a breath. "She released me from the Shiba family," he whispered. "I didn't even ask her to. I had thought about going to the Samurai Council, but she brought me the papers this morning. I didn't even get a chance to read them yet." 

"She released you?" Ashley repeated, sounding worried. 

"It's not like it sounds," he said immediately, shaking his head again. "It's ... She had me released from the duties expected of a member of the Shiba family. It means ... it means I have a choice now. To be here. I don't ... I don't have to be, because now it's my choice to help her." 

" ... And is that your choice?" she prompted him again after the silence lingered a moment too long. 

"I - " He stopped. 

He hadn't actually taken the chance to think about it, with everything happening at once. 

He could leave. Now that he was no longer a Shiba, he wasn't obligated to fight their war. He could go home, to his family, to his parents and siblings and friends. To S.P.D., where _Tia_ and Aunt Ashley and Aunt Dana would be more than happy to have him back helping out in the infirmary. Where Antonio could play in the labs and experiment with Morpher Tech to his heart's content until Cam and Justin threw him out again. Buy the house they'd always talked about getting one day, with cats and a dog and a couple of kids of their own. Live quietly, in peace, the way he'd always wanted. 

_"Daijoubu, Ototo. Watashi wa anzen ni anata o shite okou. Zettai daijoubu."_

_"I ... I know, that I don't know either of you. At all, really I hope you'll give me the chance to change that. You are my brothers, after all. Both of you."_

_"Don't you see? I've made so many mistakes ... I wasn't ... I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough to save Serena. I failed Emily when she needed me the most. I can't even handle one rogue Nighlok!_ Barely _a Nighlok!"_

_"You're *my* brother. You're already the brother I wanted."_

... Was it? 

Or was it ever really a choice at all? 

"Yes," he said softly. "It's my choice to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nan yagsog_ \- I promise (Korean)  
>  _Daijoubu_ \- It's all right. (Japanese)  
>  _Ototo -_ little brother (Japanese)  
>  _Watashi wa anzen ni anata o shite okou_ \- I'll keep you safe. (Japanese)  
>  _Zettai Daijoubu_ \- absolutely all right (Japanese)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the more I write Mike, the more he grows on me. Like an obnoxious little brother I need to hair ruffle because he's such a little shit. Which he is, but.

She found her way to the infirmary almost immediately after getting up for the day, stopping only long enough to shower and dress. Something about the action made her feel better able to face things. Dr. Campbell wasn't someone to avoid, she reminded herself. She was Antonio and Jayden's mother, and she was here to help them. As for the Council ... that was a problem for another time.

Steeling her nerves, she paused in the doorway. 

Dr. Campbell was hovering beside Ji's bed, glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. "Do you have a medical degree?" she demanded as Antonio was clearly trying to muffle his laughter in the bed behind her. 

Ji managed to look dignified and insulted at the same time. "I have spent many years attending to the injuries of the Samurai Rangers. I am fully capable of - " 

"Do you," she interrupted, reaching back to swat at Antonio without looking as his laughter became more audible. "Have a medical degree?" she repeated. 

"Not one such as yours," Ji ground out. 

"Then when you have more than I do, you can be the one who makes the medical decisions," she informed him. "Now _hold still_." 

"Is he all right?" she asked, taking a hesitant step forward. Ji could be a difficult patient at times because he did have so much experience with patching up the team, but she'd never seen him so agitated about being told to rest before. 

"He'll be fine," Dr. Campbell answered her, still having a glaring contest with Ji as she bandaged his arm. "His injuries were more minor. It's just that he doesn't have the excuse of being a Power Ranger to have his healing accelerated." 

Lauren frowned, alarmed. "Then Antonio - " 

"I'll be all right, 'nee-san," he promised, giving her a bright grin. "I heal pretty quick. Mama's just fussing because she's Mama." 

Dr. Campbell turned just enough to raise an eyebrow at him, and he gave her a winning smile. " _Te amo_ , Mama." 

She snorted, turning her attention back to Ji. 

"Where's Jayden?" Lauren asked cautiously, glancing around. 

"Borrowing Emily's laptop to call Aunt Ashley. He promised to call her again when he woke up today." 

"And he's ... ? 

Antonio's smile faded, but he nodded. "He'll be all right." 

"So what exactly happened out there?" 

They both turned. Kevin leaned beside the door with arms folded, frowning as he waited for an answer to his question. Mike snagged one of the spare chairs they kept for anyone standing watch, swinging it around and sitting backwards with his arms braced on the back. Mia came to sit next to Lauren, glancing up at her briefly before looking to Antonio. 

Emily chose to sit at the foot of Antonio's bed, giving him a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better," he replied, glancing around at them all with a hint of wariness. "I should be fine in another hour." 

"We're not trying to push you," Mia spoke up, answering his unspoken question. "It's just ... you scared us yesterday. Both of you." 

Antonio winced. 

"Lauren agreed that we wouldn't question you about Jayden's health again, and that's your call," Kevin continued, looking distinctly unhappy. "But it would help if we at least had an idea of what we're dealing with to know what he needs if something like that happens again." 

Antonio bit his lip, clearly hesitating. He glanced over at Dr. Campbell, but she shook her head, murmuring "It's up to you, _Azizi_." 

"It was a panic attack." 

Everyone looked at where Jayden stood in the doorway. His color had returned, but the solemn look in his eyes was unsettling. It was still better than the way he'd been after they'd brought him home, when he barely seemed aware of what was happening around him, but it wasn't like him. 

"I've had them since I was nine, just after my mom died," he continued. He shook his head slightly at Antonio when he went to say something. "At that point, I had lost so many people in my life that I began to have nightmares. I wouldn't accept anyone else trying to get close to me, because I was afraid I would lose them, too." 

Lauren stared at him, wishing there was something she could say. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. _Jayden ..._

"Antonio found me at the funeral, and refused to let anyone separate us. Since that day, we've never been apart for more than two hours. With one exception," he amended, and Lauren noticed Antonio frowning at his blankets out of the corner of her eye. 

" ... Why not?" Emily asked, looking puzzled. 

Jayden closed his eyes for a moment. "Because any time we're not together, something bad happens." 

"Jayden," Antonio spoke up warningly. 

To Lauren's surprise, Jayden actually glared at him. "Name one time it hasn't, Antonio," he snapped. "Just *one*." 

Antonio met his gaze evenly. "When Lauren and I went shopping so you could talk to the team." 

Mike winced. " ... You mean when Jayden came to rat out Lauren for being stupid, and I kind of yelled at him and was a total jerk?" 

Lauren turned to frown at him. "You what?" 

He squirmed a little. "Well, it was just after we met them, you know? And he showed up, being all 'Lauren wants me to lead the team', which _no_ , thanks for asking any of us about that, by the way." He shot her a glare. "And he was asking Emily about a memorial for Serena." He stopped abruptly, looking pained. 

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

" ... You weren't a *total* jerk," Mia allowed. 

Mike rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks so much for sparing my feelings, Mia." 

"So your panic attacks are triggered by separation from Antonio?" Kevin spoke up, frowning as he tried to understand. 

Jayden hesitated. "Sort of." 

"It's not the separation itself, exactly," Antonio explained for Jayden, watching him. "It's the thought of not knowing what could be happening when we're not together." 

"So it's the fear of what you can't see ... " Kevin murmured to himself. 

"But it's not your problem," Jayden said firmly. "It shouldn't have been today. I'm sorry; I won't let it be again." 

There was a pause. 

"Someone hit him," Mike said finally. "I don't know who, but someone needs to hit him." He looked at Ji. "Is this a Shiba thing? Because they both do it, and it's seriously annoying." 

"Mike," Mia sighed, but she was trying not to smile now. 

Jayden frowned, glancing at Lauren. She shrugged in response. She didn't know what Mike was implying, either. 

Emily stood up, moving to stand directly in front of Jayden so that she could look him in the eyes. Then very deliberately, she bopped him on the forehead with her palm. "We're your friends, Jayden," she informed him. "Your problems are our problems. And this isn't a problem - it's something we're going to help you work on, because we don't want to see you hurting like that again." 

He stared at her. "I - " 

Mia's smile was obvious now. "She's right." 

"We agreed to start over, didn't we?" Kevin added, giving a wry smile. 

"Face it: you're stuck with us," Mike informed him. 

He looked at Lauren, and she found herself fighting a smile of her own as she shrugged slightly. "You kind of are," she admitted. "They're pretty hard to get rid of." 

"The best teams are," she thought she heard Dr. Campbell murmur, but she was busy with something on one of the tables when Lauren glanced at her. 

"So," Emily said brightly, turning to look at Antonio and Dr. Campbell. "What can we do to help Jayden if he has another panic attack?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes do not deceive you: this is a new version of chapter 41.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I intended to move on to chapter 42. Really, I did. Started it and everything.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And then Aisha started poking at my brain. And then Lauren poked at it, and then Jayden took over mid-chapter, and I finally threw up my hands and said FINE. ~~Freakin' muses, I swear.~~ So disregard the previous chapter 41 if you read it, and accept the random POV change because SOME PEOPLE demanded it be written that way and Starlit Purple assured me it sounded fine the way it is.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~-Huffs and sulks in a corner-~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Someday I will stop fussing over this chapter and rearranging things. Someday.
> 
>  
> 
> Today is not that day.

In retrospect, she probably should have avoided the kitchen when she caught sight of Dr. Campbell leaning into the stove. But, well. She was hungry.

She nodded politely when the doctor looked up as she walked in, moving to the basket of fruit Ji liked to keep on the counter for the team. It wasn't much, but an apple or two should at least tide her over until dinner. 

Taking a seat, she munched silence as Dr. Campbell continued with whatever it was she was doing. Whatever it was smelled delicious. Her stomach growled at the scent, and she frowned at the countertop. _Traitor._

"I never thought it would be me doing this, you know." 

Lauren looked up, startled. "What?" 

"I figured Jason or Kim would be the one to talk to you," Dr. Campbell continued as she worked. "Maybe Rocky if Jason was busy. Not Tommy," she added, glancing over at Lauren and rolling her eyes as if she was supposed to understand and agree. "I love him like a brother, but no." 

" ... Why not?" Lauren asked hesitantly. 

"Tommy sees too much of himself in Jayden to be able to be objective. And both times someone sent him on a diplomatic mission, he started a fight. He'll deny it, but it's true," she promised, setting a plate of cookies that seemed to be fresh from the oven down in front of her. 

Lauren eyed them warily, not sure why they were there. "Why not you?" 

"Me?" Dr. Campbell huffed. "Because I'm terrible at this. Kim would know just what to say, and with Jason or Rocky at least you could have some common ground. But I just want to - " She stopped herself, shaking her head. "Well." 

Ah. That. 

Lauren stood up slowly, steeling herself as she lifted her chin to meet Dr. Campbell's eyes. "You want to what?" 

There were arms around her. 

She didn't remember seeing Dr. Campbell move, but she now was staring down at a shoulder as she leaned forward awkwardly. Dr. Cambell was surprisingly strong for such a small woman. 

She was also soft, and warm in a way Lauren remembered distantly, when she thought about her mother. She smelled like a strange mixture of chemicals and floral perfume, with a hint of lemon. And her arms were tight, but the way they held her was somehow gentle, almost tender. 

She didn't know what to do. Should she hug her back? Or would that be weird? Was she supposed to just let herself be hugged, the way Mia did when she came up behind her sometimes? Maybe it was like the group hugs from the team, when everyone just sort of leaned into each other for a moment? But it felt ... different. More intimate somehow. 

She kind of liked it. 

Torn, she ended up just standing in place, arms at her sides until Dr. Campbell released her and stepped back. 

"Sorry," Dr. Campbell spoke up, looking rueful. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I've just been wanting to do that for ages." 

Lauren frowned, giving her an odd look. " ... Why?" 

"Because you look like you need it." Dr. Campbell shrugged. "Maybe it's a mom thing. I just." She shrugged again, giving another smile that seemed awkward. "I wanted to." 

Lauren stared at her. 

_Why?_ she wondered. _Why would you want to ... why would you even want to speak to me? Knowing who I am, what my family did to Jayden? Knowing that I'd take him back from you in a heartbeat if I thought I could? Why are you even trying to be nice to me?_

Maybe that was the point. Maybe she didn't really want to. Maybe she thought that because Lauren and Jayden were getting along, that for Jayden's sake she should at least pretend to like his sister? 

"Hey." Dr. Campbell frowned, reaching out to place a hand lightly on her arm. "What's that face for?" 

She blinked, frowning uncertainly. "Face?" 

"That face," Dr. Campbell repeated. "You look like you're trying to smother your emotions." She was frowning now too, and her hand came up to squeeze Lauren's shoulder. "Honey, what are you trying so hard not to say?" 

Everything in her voice and in her face showed nothing but concern. The hand on her shoulder was gentle and warm. Even her words ... how many people looked at her and actually _saw_ when she silenced her feelings? 

Something in Lauren broke. 

"I ... I have to go," she forced out, jerking back and practically bolting from the room. 

****

She found her way to the dojo almost without thinking about it. 

Her hands closed around a _shinai_ before she remembered actively reaching out, and her feet found the steps for a complex kata all on their own. 

Step. Strike. Strike. Kneel. Stand. Spin. Strike. Strike. Spin. Kneel. 

_“I've just been wanting to do that for ages."_

Strike. Block. Slide. Block. Block. Strike. 

_“I’m proud of you,_ Kipenzi. _I know that was hard.”_

Rapid strike. Spin. Strike. Stance. 

_“She gave me a home and showed me what it meant to be a family again.”_

Strike. Strike. Block. Strike. Kneel. Stand. 

_“Come meet your little brother, Lauren.”_

Block. Strike. Block. Hold. 

She refused to wipe away the tears slowly making their way down her face. 

Kneel. Stand. Spin. Strike. Strike. Strike. 

_"Honey, what are you trying so hard not to say?"_


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of those of you who asked for more Antonio/Jayden moments? I’m sorry/not sorry. This is how they demanded to be written in this ‘verse. So. Yeah.
> 
> Any corrections for foreign languages are always welcome. *ETA: Love and many hugs to Queen B for corrections to my poor attempts at German! ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Trying out a new thing for this chapter: If you move your mouse over words that are not in English, the translation will pop up. Let me know if you like it more than just leaving translations in the end notes; I’m not decided if I should keep using it or not yet.

He woke warm.

There was a heartbeat under his ear, trapped in a warm, solid chest. He lay still, enjoying the sound, and the warmth of the body he’d thrown an arm over. The legs tangled in his own, the blankets wrapped carelessly around them. 

It was safe, and warm, and _perfect_ , and he couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. 

“Sap,” Antonio muttered, reaching up to tangle fingers in his hair. 

“You’re ruining the moment,” he mumbled. 

He could feel Antonio’s smile. “ _Si, Querido._ ” 

He should probably hit him for that, he mused to himself. But, well. Movement. 

The chest under his ear shook with soft laughter, and a kiss pressed to the top of his head, followed by a several more moving down the back of his neck. “You,” Antonio breathed between kisses, “Are the worst morning person _ever_.” 

“Nothing’s on fire,” he grumbled. He’d intended to add more to that sentence, but Antonio’s hands were starting to move down his sides, and it was too early for words. He shifted, grabbing one of the wandering hands by the wrist and cracking open an eye to shoot Antonio a glare. “We are not having sex with _ Tia_ here.” 

“I think she knows we’re not virgins by now, _Querido_.” 

“That is *not* the point,” he retorted, snagging the other hand as it tried to slip down the back of his pants. 

It was a bad move, and he knew it the moment Antonio rolled them both over to lay on top of him. He glared upward, caught, as Antonio twisted his wrists to catch Jayden’s instead. “ _No_ , Antonio,” he said firmly. 

“Spoilsport,” Antonio grumbled, leaning down to kiss him. 

_::_ Tia _would never let us hear the end of it. ::_

Antonio wrinkled his nose, giving him another kiss. _:: Point. ::_

They kissed idly for several minutes, and Jayden took advantage of the moment Antonio finally released his hands to reach up and wrap his arms around his husband. For once, he was in no hurry to be particularly anywhere but exactly where he was. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in awhile. 

_:: We should probably shower. ::_

_:: Eventually, ::_ he agreed. 

He could feel Antonio’s smile against his lips. _:: You’re still trying to get me to let you go back to bed. ::_

_:: I always said you were the smart one. ::_

He waited out the moment where Antonio chose between glaring at him and letting it go, their lips barely a breath a part. He let his eyes open reluctantly when the moment lasted a second too long, and interrupted the glare he was getting with a soft, slow kiss. “ _Sarang hae yo_ ,” he murmured when they came up for air. 

He received an annoyed glare for interruption. “ _Basta ya_ ,” Antonio groused. 

Jayden raised an eyebrow. 

Antonio rolled his eyes. “I love you too, obviously.” 

“ … And I’m up.” He shoved Antonio’s shoulder, sending him sprawling with a squawk of surprise and moving to swing his legs over the bed and sit up. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind before he could stand, trapping him in place. “I love you,” Antonio said again, laughter in his voice as he nuzzled the back of Jayden’s neck. 

“ _ Urusai_,” he grumbled, tilting his head. 

“ _ Aishiteru_,” Antonio countered, nosing just under his ear. 

“ _Qué malo eres_.” 

An arm reached forward, curling around his waist. He placed a hand on it absently. “ _Te amo_ ,” Antonio breathed in his ear. 

He shifted a little, turning the opposite direction to curl into Antonio’s shoulder. “ _Tu êtez méchant_.” 

The arm around his waist adjusted accordingly, wrapping him in a hug.“ _Je t’aime_.” 

“ _Lafudhi yako ni kutisha._ ” 

“ _Wewe pia._ ” A chin came to rest on his shoulder. “ _Nakupenda sana._ ” 

“ _Uns gehen bald die Sprachen aus._ ” 

The other arm came around him, and he leaned back a little. 

“ _Ich warte auf die Sprache in der du mir glaubst. Ich liebe dich._ ” 

What were they at now? Five? 

“ _Wǒ cónglái méiyǒu shuōguò wǒ bù xiāngxìn nǐ ,_” he said finally. 

The left arm squeezed his waist, the right coming up to sign “ _I love you_.” 

“ _Stai imbrogliando_ ,” he retorted, pushing the arm down. “ _Abbiamo appreso che di recente_.” 

A pause. Italian wasn’t one of Antonio’s stronger languages. “ _Io barare perché … perché devo soddisfare il vostro livello? Ti amo ,_” he added more confidently. 

“ _Petendo putarent fortuna_ ,” he murmured. Eight languages now; Antonio was at the end of his experience. They still hadn’t decided if they were changing the old rule about only Earth-based languages while on Earth now that they were out of training. 

“Jayden.” 

He turned to look and found Antonio gazing back at him with a serious expression. “ _Anata wa watashi ni totte taisetsuna hitodesu. Kimi ga iru dake de boku wa shiawase dayo. Anata o kokoro kara aishiteimasu. Watashi wa anata o aishite itsumo. Anata wa watashi no jinsei no aidesu. Zutto issho-ni itai_.” 

Jayden swallowed hard. “Antonio - “ 

“ _Dangshin-eul geu eotteon geot bodado deo saranghaeyo_ ,” Antonio continued, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 

His chest felt impossibly tight. 

_A noose hanging around Antonio’s neck, thick ropes keeping him tied to the post behind him as he struggled._

_Not again I can't lose anyone else not again Antonio not again Antonio I can't not again not again -_

The rope burns were already gone, healed by the Power in the middle of the night, but his hand lingered on Antonio’s wrist anyway. “ _Demo \- _ “ he started before he could catch himself.

Antonio shook his head, giving him an soft, warm smile. “ _Querido. Eres la luz de mi vida. Te adoro. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. ¿No sabes estas cosas ya?_ ” 

A hand reached down to take his, deliberately entwining their fingers. He watched, studying the way they fit so perfectly together. Even between the contrasting light and dark of their skin, they were a matching set. 

But then, hadn’t they always been? 

“ _Nado_ ,” he murmured eventually, turning to kiss his husband again. “ _Nado sarang hae yo_.” 

****

He leaned away from the hand reaching absently toward him, continuing to study the book laying on the island countertop. “ _Dameyo_ ,” he warned. 

Antonio looked up from the stove in surprise, blinking at him. “What?” 

“I said not while _Tia's_ here,” he reminded him. 

Antonio groaned. “She wasn’t even home!” 

“Not the point, _Yeon-in_.” 

“But Jay-den … “ Antonio whined at him, pouting and making grabbing motions with his free hand. 

The retort he was about to make was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. 

They both looked up in surprise as _Tia_ kicked her shoes off against the closet door, threw her jacket on a chair, and stormed across the room to throw herself down face-first on the couch. 

Jayden glanced warily at Antonio. Antonio shrugged helplessly. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head toward the couch. 

Antonio rolled his eyes at him. “ … Mama?” he called warily. “Is something wrong?” 

"Your sister hates me." 

Jayden glanced over at Antonio again, and received another shrug. " ... Lauren?" he guessed. 

"You got another sister?" she retorted, then waved a hand. "Don't answer that." 

Antonio turned off the stove. 

He came to sit beside her on the edge of the couch, resting a hand on her back. Jayden followed behind him silently, stopping to lean against the arm where her head was. "Something happened?" 

"Yeah. I pushed," she said glumly. She groaned again, burying her head in her arms. There was a muffled complaint that sounded vaguely like " _Kijinga!_ " 

"I heard that. Don't make me call Zack," Antonio warned. 

She reached back to swat at him. "Don't interrupt me, _Mtoto_. I'm wallowing." 

Jayden frowned. That wasn't like her. "It's not that bad, is it?" he ventured hesitantly. 

She lifted her head from her arms just enough to stare at him through one eye. "I gave her a hug. She literally ran away from me." 

He winced, exchanging a glance with Antonio. That was unexpected. 

"It's not you, Mama," Antonio tried. "Lauren's ... really not good with hugs. We've been trying to get her used to it, but she's still learning, you know?" 

Tia lifted her head again, looking back to glare at him now. "She was constantly asking why I would want to talk to her, and she looked at me like she thought I was going to attack her. I hugged her, and she ran away. That's not just the behavior someone who isn't used to hugs, _ Azizi_." 

Jayden frowned again, worried now. "She was afraid of you?" 

"I don't know!" Tia moaned, rolling onto her back and pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes. "I don't know anything about your sister except the things I hear from you boys when you call home. I don't know if I said something or did something or just came on too strong when I went to hug her or - " She stopped, blinking hard as she stared at the ceiling. "I just wanted her to like me," she finished miserably. 

Jayden's heart hurt. 

"How could she not?" he asked softly, coming to crouch beside her. She looked at him, still watery-eyed, and he took her hand. "You're amazing, _Tia_. How could anyone not like you?" She gave a watery snort, and he smiled warmly at her, giving the hand a squeeze. "Maybe she was just nervous. She said she grew up alone." 

"I just ... I really want her to like me," Tia confessed. "I mean, she's your sister. I know how much you love her. I really want her to think of us as her family, too." 

"She will," Antonio promised, adjusting to sprawl on top of her so he could lay his head on her stomach. "She's still getting used to everyone, I think. She was probably feeling a little overwhelmed, that's all." He made a pleased sound as her hand automatically came down to play with his hair. 

"I hope so," she sighed, but she still looked upset. 

"I'll talk to her," Jayden promised, leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

She caught the back of his neck, bumping foreheads with him. "You don't need to do that," she murmured. "I can fight my own battles, _Kipenzi_." 

"Sure," he agreed, letting his forehead rest against hers for a moment. "But this isn't a battle. And negotiations have always been my strong point." 

She snorted again, clearly amused. "Fine, you win. Just try not to let her think we're trying to ambush her? I don't want her to feel like she *has* to like us." 

He laughed as he stood, giving her a fond smile. "We're family, _Tia_. Of course she does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Si, Querido. - Yes, Darling. (Spanish)_  
>  _Sarang hai yo_ \- I love you (Korean)  
>  _Basta ya_ \- Enough already (Spanish)  
>  _Urusai!_ \- Literally means noisy; used in this this way it’s more ‘shut up!’ (Japanese)  
>  _Aishiteru_ \- I love you. (for lovers) (Japanese)  
>  _Qué malo eres._ \- You’re awful. (Spanish)  
>  _Te amo._ \- I love you. (Spanish)  
>  _Tu êtez méchant_ \- You’re mean (said to a male) (French)  
>  _Je t’aime_ \- I love you (French)  
>  _Lafudhi yako ni kutisha._ \- Your accent is terrible. (Swahili)  
>  _Wewe pia_ \- You also. (Swahili)  
>  _Nakupenda sana_ \- I love you very much (Swahili)  
>  _Uns gehen bald die Sprachen aus_ \- We won’t have enough languages soon. (German)  
>  _Ich warte auf die Sprache in der du mir glaubst. Ich liebe dich._ \- I’m waiting for the language you believe in. I love you. (German)  
>  _Wǒ cónglái méiyǒu shuōguò wǒ bù xiāngxìn nǐ._ \- I never said I don’t believe you. (Simplified Chinese)  
>  _Stai imbrogliando. Abbiamo appreso che di recente._ \- You’re cheating. We learned that recently. (Italian)  
>  Io barare perché … perché devo soddisfare il vostro livello? - I cheat because … because I have to meet your level? (Italian)  
>  _Ti amo_ \- I love you (Italian)  
>  _Petendo putarent fortuna_ \- Pushing your luck. (Latin)  
>  _Anata wa watashi ni totte taisetsuna hitodesu. Kimi ga iru dake de boku wa shiawase dayo. Anata o kokoro kara aishiteimasu. Watashi wa anata o aishite itsumo. Anata wa watashi no jinsei no aidesu. Zutto issho-ni itai._ \- You are the most important person to me. I'm happiest with you by my side. i love you from the bottom of my heart. I love you always. (Formal) You are the love of my life. I want to be with you forever. (Japanese)  
>  _Dangshin-eul geu eotteon geot bodado deo saranghaeyo._ \- I love you more than anything. (Korean)  
>  _Demo - But (Japanese)_  
>  _Querido. Eres la luz de mi vida. Te adoro. ¿No sabes estas cosas ya?_ \- Darling. You are the light of my life. I adore you. Don’t you know these things already? (Spanish)  
>  _Nado_ \- Me too (Korean)  
>  _Nado sarang hae yo_ \- I love you too (Korean)  
>  _Dameyo_ \- Don't (Japanese)  
>  _kijinga_ \- stupid (Swahili)  
>  _mtoto_ \- child (Swahili)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT LIVES!
> 
> No really, I haven’t forgotten this story. I just had writer’s block and offline life issues to deal with. Then I wrote for PR Universe and now WHOA LOOK AT ALL THE THINGS I MUST WRITE. O.o ~~Which makes this chapter all[punkpinkpower’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower) fault. Again.~~

He found her exactly where he'd expected - in the dojo.

He wasn't sure which one of them that spoke of more: him, for expecting her to vent her thoughts through training, or her for actually doing as expected. Maybe it was a Shiba thing, being violent when they were upset. Maybe it was due to the way they'd grown up. Maybe they just had similar personalities. 

Maybe he already knew her that well. 

He doubted it. There'd been too much happening lately for them to spend much time together. It was a nice thought, though. 

He leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit as he watched her train. Her movements were swift and precise, in a way that came from someone who'd practiced the same moves over and over for years, training alone because there was no one else to fight against. He thought of sparring matches in the dojo with his parents and siblings and cousins dissolving into tickle fights and homework sessions and laughter, and his heart ached for her. 

He waited while she pretended not to see him, focusing intently on her movements. He waited while she spontaneously picked up LZ, who had been hovering beside him, and after a few moments of furtive communication while she acted like Jayden was invisible, started up some new form of training that involved her deflecting LZ's scattershot. He continued to wait while she cleaned the dojo for no apparent reason at all, meticulously rearranging each of the weapon racks to look exactly the same way they had before. 

He waited until she finally gave a quiet, resigned sigh, and came to sit beside him. 

"Everything seemed so simple when we were children," she said softly, leaning her head back against the wall. 

"Mmm," he agreed, thinking of the days when Antonio told him what to do. 

"I know ... that I should have known, this was never going to be the way I dreamed it would be when I was a little girl," she whispered, and he heard the way she swallowed hard in the pause in her voice. "I guess ... I just hoped ... somehow it would be anyway." 

He considered that for a moment. 

It wasn't that he couldn't guess what she'd been dreaming: in the days before Mom found him, he dreamed Toshizo-sensei was a liar who had stolen him from his family, who was desperately searching for him. That his father, who he could barely picture now, would ride in on a white horse to rescue him. That his big sister would come with an army of Samurai, striking down everyone in her path before sweeping him up in her arms and carrying him home. That she would arrive at the shelter and demand they return her brother to her, and she would take him home for ice cream and hugs. 

“I used to dream that too,” he admitted finally. “That somehow … you’d come save me, and we’d never be apart again. And ice cream,” he added, glancing over at her as he felt her stiffen. “There was always ice cream when we got home.” 

She huffed a little, rolling her eyes. “Ice cream was all you ever wanted to eat back then.” 

“I was a growing boy,” he defended, pretending not to hear her voice crack. 

“Ice cream is nothing but calories and sugar.” 

“Which a growing boy needs for training.” 

She gave him a Look, and he grinned back at her. After a moment, the Look faded into a reluctant smile, followed by another small humph. 

Taking it as a victory, he shifted to lean against her side, dropping his head on her shoulder. “For years, I dreamed that you were going to save me,” he continued. “And then … someone else did.” He reached for her hand as she flinched, carefully intertwining their fingers. “And then I dreamed that someday we’d rescue you.” 

“ … You did?” 

He nodded despite the awkwardness of the angle. “Yup. I almost broke down and told Mom where you were so many times. I started thinking that maybe you hadn’t come because you needed me to rescue *you*.” 

There was a long silence. “What changed?” she asked eventually. 

“She died.” Even now, there was an ache in his chest at the thought. “A week after I finally told her everything - about the Rangers, and the Samurai Council, and the Plan, she was in a car accident.” He was the one swallowing hard now. “For months, all I could think was that if I’d never told her … maybe … “ 

“Jayden … “ 

He wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear the whisper or how pained it sounded, but he squeezed her hand anyway. “I was nine at the time. I convinced myself that if I kept the secret, and never told anyone again, they’d be safe. And then once I was old enough to realize that wasn’t true, I wasn’t sure … why I’d been sent away. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know. So I decided to stick to the plan, and that if you weren’t the person I’d thought you were, I’d defeat the Nighlok and go home.” 

He could almost feel her steeling herself for the question. “ … And now?” 

He shrugged a shoulder. “And now we defeat the Nighlok, and you and Cody come home to meet the rest of our family.” 

They would love Lauren, that he was absolutely sure of. The Reds already wanted to adopt her, and _Tia_ and _Imo_ and the aunts wanted to mother her. The cousins were fascinated by her. S.P.D. would teach her more about the world and what lay beyond it than she’d ever imagined. She’d be surrounded by family and friends and - 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“ … Why are you laughing?” Lauren asked warily. 

He tried to smother his chuckles with a hand. “I just remembered something. It’s nothing,” he assured her, waving the hand dismissively as he bit his lip in an effort to reign in his laughter. It was his own fault, really; he should have realized it sooner. 

Lauren seemed skeptical, but she finally nodded slowly. 

They sat in silence together, his head on her shoulder, holding hands, for longer than either cared to track the time. Eventually Lauren began to slowly lean to one side until her head came to rest on top of his. 

"There's a lot that I don't remember," Jayden murmured, "But didn't our father's team used to do this? Pile on top of each other and sleep?" 

It was a vague memory - more colors and warmth and sound than anything. Of being surrounded, Lauren breathing in his ear and a hand carding gently over his hair. But it was also familiar enough to remind him of nights with everyone piled together on the Megaship, or in the dojo with _Appa_ and Dad and Papa and Dad and the cousins, or in the Dino Lair with everyone the night he'd brought Trent home. 

“After the harder battles.” Lauren agreed, sounding wistful. “They’d all wander in one by one to find the two of us once they came home, to make sure we were okay. And then they’d just … stay.” 

He made a thoughtful noise. “ _Imo_ and _Appa_ and Dad do that, too. And Antonio’s parents. Mom used to hold on to me for hours.” 

There was a pause, and he bit his lip to keep from grinning. 

“We called them all something special too, didn’t we?” he continued. “Our father’s team? _Oba-san_ and _Oji-san_?” 

“Kyoko- _'ba-san_ , Hannah- _'ba-san_ , Vic- _'ji-san_ , Dev- _'ji-san_ ,” she corrected immediately, and he could hear the frown in her voice as she tried to figure out what he was getting at. 

He hmmed in agreement, playing with her fingers. “Did I ever tell you that _Imo_ and _Tia_ both mean ‘aunt’?” 

Lauren froze. 

“My mom was a Ranger,” he added casually, already adjusting his legs to a better position because she was going to hit him, and it was going to *hurt*. “One of the first Rangers to appear in the U.S. actually, but she’s not the first one people remember - it’s kind of a long story. She was retired when I met her, but then so were _Appa_ and Dad and all the others.” 

She did punch him then, hard enough to knock him sprawling across the mats, but it was _so_ worth it. “Didn’t I tell you?” he gasped, already laughing as clutched at his throbbing shoulder. “I could have sworn - “ 

“ _Ototo no baka!_ ” she shouted furiously, swinging her fist as she came after him again. “ _Anata wa kono koto o himitsu ni shite okimasu! Naze?!_ ” 

“ _Watashi wa mae ni itta to omoimashita!_ ” he protested, trying to muffle his laughter as he rolled to his feet and ducked away. “ _Honto ni!_ ” 

“ _*Urusai*! Anata wa hidoi desu ne!_ ” 

“ _Hai_ ,” he agreed, stopping to catch her fists with an apologetic smile. “ _Watashi wa hidoi desu. Gomen nasai, ‘nee-san._ ” 

She stared at him, and while her anger was starting to fade, she clearly didn’t think this was as funny as he did. “ _Naze?_ ” she asked again, more quietly now. “You said … when you first came here, you said you answered to a Power Rangers Council. Why didn’t you tell me your adoptive mother was a Ranger?” 

“I forgot I hadn’t already,” he admitted, wincing. “I wasn’t kidding about that. I wasn’t ready to tell you the truth at first, because I didn’t know you then. I told the team when I asked Emily if she would be willing to have Serena’s name to the memorial wall at S.P.D. - “ Shoot, had he told her about that either? - “And for some reason I just … forgot that you weren’t actually there for that conversation,” he finished awkwardly. 

She was still staring at him. 

“We have been really busy,” he offered tentatively. 

Lauren nodded slowly. 

He had a brief moment to recognize the feeling that the move wasn’t a good sign before he found himself being attacked again. He ducked and weaved, but he caught a hint of a smile on her face as he did and grinned in response even as he danced away. She grabbed one of the _shinai_ from the wall and charged at him. 

“ _Yurusenai!_ ” 

“ _Gomen! Gomen nasai! Yurushite kudasai!_ ” 

Maybe this wasn’t that different from the sparring matches at home after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations:  
>  _Ototo no baka! Anata wa kono koto o himitsu ni shite okimasu! Naze?!_ \- Stupid Little Brother! You kept this a secret! Why?!  
>  _Watashi wa mae ni itta to omoimashita! Honto ni_ \- I thought I told you before! Really!  
>  _Urusai!_ \- Literally means noisy; used in this this way it’s more ‘shut up!’  
>  _Anata wa hidoi desu ne!_ \- You’re awful!  
>  _Hai. Watashi wa hidoi desu. Gomen nasai, ‘nee-san._ \- Yes. I am awful. I’m sorry, Big Sister.  
>  _Yurusenai_ \- Inexcusable  
>  _Gomen! Gomen nasai! Yurushite kudasai!_ \- Sorry! Really sorry! Please forgive me!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold: I have given Cody's mysterious father a name.
> 
> And for once, a chapter that mostly translates itself!

Lauren stared at the ceiling as they lay together on the mats, heads tilted together and holding hands. It had been fun, chasing after her brother and shouting at each other, playfully sparring like she hadn’t in years. But now that they were both exhausted and happy, her thoughts were starting to wander again.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked softly. 

“Anything.” 

She swallowed at the easy way he answered her, wishing everything was that simple. “Why do you call them our parents, and not Mom and Dad?” 

There was a long silence. 

“For a long time,” Jayden said at last, sounding subdued, “I didn’t understand why I was sent away. When I was little, I tried to convince myself that I’d been kidnapped, and my real family was searching for me.” He squeezed her hand suddenly; she hadn’t even realized she’d flinched. “As I got older, it was … harder to believe that. The only memory I have of our mother is holding her hand and pleading with her not to die.” 

She sucked in a breath, but stopped herself from speaking. 

“I don’t remember enough of her to know her as our mother. I know … I know that I didn’t want her to die, so I must have loved her. But I don’t _remember_. It’s like … telling myself she was a wonderful dream, so the person she really was had to have been perfect.” He hesitated. “Does that make sense?” 

Lauren closed her eyes, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “Yes.” 

_Do you feel that way about me?_ she wanted to ask, but she was too afraid of the answer. 

“With … with our father … “ He paused, and something in his voice darkened in a way that made her heart clench. “I know you love him, Lauren. And I respect that. I respect that without him, none of us would ever have been born. But for me … he’s the man that sent me away. Who gave me to - to _him_. Knowing what I would be doing. Knowing that I would never … never be - “ His voice caught. 

She swallowed back the tears she could feel building in her eyes. _It wasn’t like that at all_ , she wanted to scream. _Dad loved you, Jayden. He loved you *so* much. It broke his heart to send you away, but there just wasn’t any choice -_

But was getting harder to tell herself that these days. 

“I understand,” she forced out instead. She could hear her voice shake, and tried to shove her feelings down deeper. 

_It’s not Jayden’s fault. It’s not. He can’t help the things he grew up believing about us when no one was there to tell him it wasn’t true._

She felt her hand being squeezed again, and lips pressing against it briefly. “But whatever our father may have done, he’s not you,” Jayden continued. “You’re kind and smart and strong, and you do your best for everyone even when it hurts you. I love you, because you’re Lauren and you’re amazing. And I’m honored to be your brother.” 

Her breath caught. 

She was rolling over before she even realized it, but Jayden seemed to be of the same mind. They met in the middle, catching each other in a fierce hug. 

“ _Daisuki, Ototo_ ,” she breathed into his shoulder. Because somehow it felt important to say it in the language they shared from birth. 

“ _Daisuki, ‘nee-san_ ,” he returned immediately, nuzzling his head against hers. 

They stayed like that for longer than she cared to think about. It felt good to hold her little brother again, to hear his breathing and remind herself that despite everything that had happened, he had still come back to her. That he loved her. It still hurt to know why he felt the way he did, but she could accept it, even if she didn’t fully understand. She could learn to try. 

“Would …. would you tell me about them? Your new family?” 

****

" _Hola, mi hermano!_ " Antonio greeted them all cheerfully as Jayden held the door open. He swooped down to trap Cody in a swift hug as the boy looked startled and cautiously delighted. 

“ _Hola, ‘nee-san!_ ” 

Luckily Lauren was more prepared this time, as she was finally getting used to Antonio’s casual affection. She accepted the hug with a smile, returning it and hoping she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. “ _Hola, Ototo-kun._ ” Her pronunciation was probably still terrible, but the attempt made Antonio beam. 

“ _Hola, el padre de mi hermano!_ ” he continued, hugging Mark Sawada. 

Cody’s father stiffened at the sudden intrusion; fortunately Antonio was already pulling away to throw his arms open wide with a bright smile. “Welcome to our home!” 

Cody grinned shyly. “Thank you.” 

“Yes, he’s always like this,” Jayden assured the three of them with a wry smile. 

“You like me that way,” Antonio sniffed, catching the front of Jayden’s shirt and leaning in to kiss him briefly. 

Lauren glanced at Sawada out of the corner of her eye, trying judge his reaction. He looked tense and uncomfortable, but he’d looked that way since she and Jayden had come to pick them up. It was hard to say if their easy affection bothered him any more than being dragged along to meet his step-son’s half-brother’s family did. 

“Welcome,” Dr. Campbell called from the kitchen, turning briefly from the stove to offer them all a warm smile. Octo beeped cheerfully at her shoulder. “Don’t mind the boys. Make yourselves comfortable.” 

“What does that mean?” Cody asked Antonio, looking curious. “What you said?” 

“ _Hola_ means hello in Spanish,” Antonio told him, turning to grab some plates and set them around the kitchen island that served as the dining area for Antonio and Jayden’s apartment. “ _Mi hermono_ is my brother.” 

“ _El padre de mi hermano_ is my brother’s father,” Jayden added, and Lauren ducked her head to hide a grin. 

“Sawada-san,” she spoke up, gesturing toward him. “This is Sawada-san.” 

“Sawada-san,” Antonio repeated, giving him another smile. “Well, welcome! We’re glad to have you here!” 

“Thank you for inviting us,” Sawada returned with a polite nod. 

Antonio scoffed. “There’s no thank yous with family,” he informed them. 

“Or free meals,” Jayden teased, handing Lauren several cups. 

She made a face at him, turning to place them at the island. 

“ … Are we?” 

She looked at Cody, blinking. “Are we what?” 

He hesitated, biting his lip. It was an odd look for him; she’d never seen him as anything but a direct and straight-forward person. “Are we family?” 

“Yes.” Jayden’s voice was firm as he stopped what he was doing, coming to stand in front of their younger brother. He reached up to squeeze Cody’s shoulder. “We don’t know each other very well yet, but we will," he promised. "That’s why we’re having dinner together, so we can all get to know one another. So you can meet my husband and his mom, and I can meet your dad.” 

“It’s better to start off small with our side,” Dr. Campbell spoke up, still focused on the stove. “There’s a lot of us.” 

Cody frowned, puzzled. “How many is a lot?” 

Jayden smiled at him. “I have eight parents, twenty-seven uncles, thirteen aunts, twenty-four cousins, and nine siblings, plus more on the way.” 

Both Cody and Sawada-san looked stunned. Lauren could sympathize; she was still trying not to feel overwhelmed herself. It one thing to be told her brother had a big family. It was something entirely different to think about actually *meeting* them all. 

_It’s okay, Lauren. I don’t expect you to just welcome them all with open arms_ , Jayden had promised. _I can be patient._

“How do you keep track of them all?” Cody wanted to know. 

Jayden laughed. “We’ve had a lot a practice. Don’t worry; no one expects you to know everyone right away.” 

Sawada was still shaking his head, trying to puzzle it all out. “How - “ he started, and seemed to catch himself, realizing the rudeness of his question. 

Dr. Campbell didn’t seem to mind. “It’s a Ranger thing,” she explained. “We were all friends when we started, so it just made sense to be there for each other when someone needed help. The more of us we got, the more it just seemed to happen. After awhile, we just started getting drawn to each other, like we were meant to be one big family.” 

“Wait, you’re a Samurai?” Cody demanded. 

Dr. Campbell turned to stare at Jayden incredulously. “You didn’t tell them?” 

“I said we have a lot to talk about!” he protested. 

She looked at him, then shot Antonio a pointed look. 

He reached over obediently to smack Jayden upside the head. 

“Ow!” 

“So.” Dr. Campbell turned to face the three of them, giving a bright smile. “We have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuki - (Japanese) I like you/I'm fond of you. [A milder version of I love you.]
> 
> THANK YOU! to Bea for corrections on my Spanish! ♥


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses one of my headcanons for the Zeo Crystal Shenanigans, which will eventually be shown in full with The Life I Never Lived. I fully credit the idea to Walutahanga’s amazing [Memory Lapse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898972%E2%80%9D), which broke my heart. And yes, the Rangers absolutely now use Tommy’s video diary to explain their history to people. (Tommy is horrified and embarrassed. And totally in denial of both these things.)

There was a long silence as a message blinking on the screen offered to replay it for them.

“The video is pretty awful,” _Tia_ spoke up, giving them all a wry smile as Antonio closed out the video and locked the computer. “But it does give you enough of a basic summary to get at least somewhat of an idea.” 

“ … Teenagers with attitude?” Sawada murmured, then looked uncomfortable when they all looked at him. “I’m sorry. But … was that really the only reason those five were chosen?” 

_Tia_ laughed outright. “It is a really terrible reason, but it’s not inaccurate,” she said with a grin. “We were all mouthy brats. Seems to be hereditary for some of us,” she added, grabbing Antonio’s chin gently and giving it a slight shake as they made faces at each other. “To be honest, it’s hard to say why Zordon chose those five. I’d like to think he chose them deliberately, but I don’t know that everyone else believes that. Some of us know the reason why we were chosen, and others just seemed to be in the right place at the right time.” 

“Like you and Rocky and Adam?” Cody wanted to know. 

Jayden tried not to cringe as _Tia’s_ smile faded a little. “That’s - “ 

“Tommy didn’t explain that part very well, did he?” She forced a laugh, and Jayden glanced at Antonio in time to catch the unhappy face he made at the sound. “It’s a little complicated. The Rangers weren’t attacked right after Katherine took on Kimberly’s powers - that happened much later. Before that, a villain called Master Vile turned back time.”. 

Both Cody and Lauren looked slightly wide-eyed; it was startling how much the expressions showed their relation. “They can do that?” Cody asked. 

“Not all of our enemies could - Master Vile was a sorcerer. But when he turned back time, a lot of things in history were changed when the Rangers tried to put things back the way they were meant to be. For me, I stayed in a village in Africa and sent another girl, Tanya, back in my place. So when time moved forward again, history was changed so that she’d always been there instead of me.” 

Lauren frowned. “I don’t understand.” 

“It wasn’t Rocky, Adam, and I who moved to Angel Grove,” she explained patiently, reaching up to cover Antonio’s mouth when he went to protest. “If you look up Angel Grove High School in 1994 and 1995, there’s a Tanya Sloan, but no Aisha Campbell. No one remembers me except the Rangers, because as far as history is concerned, I was never there - I grew up in Africa, and moved to the states in my late teens.” 

Lauren tilted her head, still frowning. “Why do the Rangers remember?” 

“Because of the Power. The Power is tied into everything. It’s … “ She smiled faintly, looking thoughtful. “Someone explained it to me once as the Power is the soul of the universe. Everything that lives and breathes, even things that only do one of those things, we’re all connected to this great, cosmic force called the Power. As Power Rangers, our connection is stronger than most, because we use it consciously. It’s something that stays with us no matter what. So even though history says the first Yellow Power Ranger on Earth was Tideus of Aquitar, then Trini Kwan and Tanya Sloan, the Power still recognizes that I was a Ranger once, too.” 

“You still are,” Jayden pointed out quietly. 

“I still am,” she agreed, giving him a warm smile. “That’s why I still have this.” She reached behind her back, pulling out her morpher with a faint flicker of air. “That’s why I can still morph if I needed to.” 

Cody looked awed. “How’d you do that?” He scooted closer, making a clearly deliberate attempt to keep his hands to himself. “Is it the same as when the Samurai Rangers use their weapons? A dimensional pocket?” 

_Tia_ smiled at him. “We definitely need to introduce you to Billy and Justin,” she said fondly. “Probably Cam and Hailey, too. They’re our Ranger techs; they can answer those kinds of questions a lot better than I can. I can use it a lot easier than I can understand it.” 

“Hey,” Antonio protested again. 

“He already knows you,” she reminded him, rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry, I know if there’s another tech session we should expect to see you in a week.” 

“And don’t forget to send in food,” Jayden added mildly, shooting Antonio a faint grin. 

He narrowed his eyes at them. “I don’t like it when you two team up against me.” 

_Tia_ patted his arm. “We know, _Azizi_. We know.” 

_:: Because that doesn’t ever happen to me at all, ::_ Jayden added, rolling his eyes as he stood up to start moving plates into the kitchen. 

“ _Azizi?_ ” Lauren repeated, looking confused. 

“It’s Swahili,” _Tia_ told her, giving Jayden a stern look that said she’d seen him ‘pathing in a crowded room again as she moved to help. He ducked his head in apology; he hadn’t realized she’d caught him. “The part of Africa I grew up in spoke English and Swahili. I’ve been teaching the boys since I moved in with them. _Azizi_ means treasure.” 

“She calls Jayden _Kipenzi_ because he’s her favorite,” Antonio added, rolling his eyes dramatically and pretending to pout. 

“ _Nise_ ,” Jayden called from the kitchen, smiling to himself as he heard Cody laugh and Lauren muffle a giggle. 

_:: ? ::_

_:: I’m fine, ::_ he promised. _:: Just … happy. I never thought being here could be like this. ::_

He looked up as an elbow nudged him gently in the side. _Tia_ gave him another stern look. “ _Joesong haeyo, Tia_. We’ll stop. _Nan yagsog_ ,” he assured her. 

He turned to find Cody behind him, holding out some empty glasses. “What language was that?” he asked, looking curious. 

“Korean,” Jayden told him, nodding in thanks as he took the dishes. “My adoptive mother was Korean, and my grandparents speak it. Antonio and I learned it together.” 

He was suddenly very aware of _Tia’s_ eyes on him. 

There was more to it, of course. But he wasn’t ready to share that with them just yet. 

“So Dr. Campbell, if you grew up in Africa, how did you meet Antonio and Jayden?” Cody wondered. 

_Tia_ humphed, but it was fond. “Zackary Taylor is a stubborn jerk, that’s how. After I moved back to the states, he and I happened to bump into each other. Once he realized who I was, he wouldn’t leave me alone until I agreed to go see the guys. Which is how I found out about this troublemaker,” she ruffled Antonio’s hair affectionately, “And about a year after that, I met Jayden.” 

“Antonio brought a lot of the family together,” Jayden explained, trying not to think about where they met or of what he remembered of Mom’s funeral. “He’s the reason Dad and _Tia_ moved in with him and Papa, and then he forced Zack to move in.” 

“Convinced.” Antonio said firmly. “I *convinced* Zack that he needed to marry Mom and move in with us already. And you’re just as bad as I am!” he added sternly, wagging a finger. “The sibs are all your fault!” 

“Justin,” Jayden shot back immediately. 

Antonio made a face, inclining his head in acknowledgment. “Dino Thunder.” 

“Conner, Ethan and Kira were Dad’s first,” Jayden reminded him. “But I will accept responsibility for Trent.” He paused deliberately. “You’re welcome.” 

“Ninja Storm.” 

“Mystic Force and Overdrive.” 

“Pai Zhua.” 

Jayden frowned. “That was Octo, actually.” 

Antonio blinked, then frowned too. “Oh. Right.” 

“Yes,” _Tia_ informed the others. “They really are like this all the time.” 

****

“Are things always like that with your family?” Cody asked, glancing up at Jayden as he walked his brother and Sawada home. 

“Sometimes,” he told him with a shrug. “Not always.” He paused, suddenly very conscious of Sawada keeping pace just behind them. “And they’re your family now too, you know.” 

Cody blinked up at him. “I’m not a Ranger. I’m just good with tech because I talked to Bullzord all the time while he was sealed in the mountain.” 

“You don’t have to be a Ranger to be part of the Ranger family,” he pointed out. “And you’re my brother. That makes you and your dad part of my family now.” He pretended not to notice the slight pause in Sawada’s steps. 

He turned, realizing Cody had stopped walking and was staring at him. “What’s wrong?” 

There was a strange expression on Cody’s face. “Do you mean that?” 

Jayden frowned. “Of course I mean it. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Cody studied him for a moment. “You know I’m not a legitimate heir, right?” he asked, sounding unusually serious. “We’re half siblings.” 

Jayden blinked back. “I don’t understand. What does that have to do with anything?” 

There was a long silence. 

“Lauren wasn’t supposed to like me.” 

And now he was completely lost. “Cody, I don’t - “ 

“When we met? I wanted her to help Bullzord. I didn’t know if she’d even listen to me. I didn’t even plan to tell her who I was, but it slipped out. I never expected it to matter to her - that I would matter.” He blinked rapidly for a moment. “I’ve known for years that my dad wasn’t my biological father. No one told me; I found out on my own. But when I tried to learn more … the Samurai Council told me to go home. That they had no use for me.” 

“ _What?_ ” The word slipped out before he could stop himself. 

Cody gave him a thoughtful look. “Lauren reacted the same way when I told her. I never expected her to care, really. I just … thought I’d ask for help, and she’d send me home, too. But she worried about Bullzord, and wanted to help him, too. She told me that I was the only family she had left, and family has to stick together.” He stared up at Jayden with an expression that seemed almost bewildered, but still somehow resigned. “You already have a family. Why would you want me?” 

_“I’m broken. Why would you want me?”_

_“Because you’re Jayden. What more reason do I need?”_

He moved closer, trying to ignore the sudden ache in his heart as he reached up to squeeze Cody’s shoulder. “I like your enthusiasm,” he said, watching the way Cody blinked at him in confusion again. “You’re passionate about things. You’re smart. You’re kind. You want to help everyone. Why wouldn’t I like you?” 

He leaned in, bumping their foreheads together gently. “You’re my brother. We came from the same place, from parts of the same person. There’s only one other person in the world who shares that with us. You’re the only little brother I’ll ever have that connection with. I would have liked you anyway,” he added, because that’s important. ”And I would have wanted you to be part of my family even if we weren’t related. Because everyone deserves people who love them and will protect them. And I want to share mine with you and your dad.” 

Cody blinked for a moment, a suspicious shine to his eyes. “I - Are you sure?” he whispered. 

Jayden smiled at him, remembering exactly how it felt like to be on the other side of that question. Remembering the way his mother had smiled warmly, pulling him into a hug before looking him straight in the eyes. The way she had kept touching his shoulder, grounding him, reminding him that this was real and not a dream. That it was really happening. 

He reached up, still leaning in close, and cupped the back of Cody’s head, giving a gentle squeeze. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tia_ – Auntie (Spanish)  
>  _Azizi_ \- rarity, precious thing, treasure, valued thing (Swahili)  
>  _Kipenzi_ \- favorite, person who enjoys special regard or favour  
>  _Nise_ – false (Japanese)  
>  _Joesong haeyo_ – I’m sorry  
>  _Nan yagsog_ – I promise


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER AND NOW CAN MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE. \0/
> 
> ~~Probably.~~

_I can do this._  


Because she had to say something. She couldn’t just leave things as they were now. It wouldn’t be right.

_I *need* to do this._

Jayden was walking Cody and his father home. Antonio had gone out to pick up groceries. It was a thin excuse, but she wasn’t surprised. That left only the two of them in the apartment now; even the miniZords had gone with the others. There was no better time. 

_This is for Jayden._

Lauren took a deep breath, and stepped forward Into the kitchen. “May I help?” 

Dr. Campbell looked up, clearly startled. “What - oh! Of course you can. The more the merrier - that is, not that you have to - “ She stopped abruptly, closing her eyes briefly with a wry smile. “Sorry. This is awkward for both of us, isn’t it?” 

She wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

She settled for reaching out to take one of the dishes sitting on the towel beside the sink. “I’m sorry,” she offered, carefully drying it for her. 

Dr. Campbell gave her an incredulous look. “Honey, don’t be sorry. Why on Earth should you be sorry?” 

There were too many ways she could answer that to settle on just one, so she focused on the dish she was drying instead. She took a moment to try and gather her thoughts, pretending not to notice Dr. Campbell watching her. She just needed the right words to express what she needed to say. 

_Words are the most powerful tool we have, Lauren. Our words can move mountains._

“My mother,” she began haltingly, and nearly stopped. “My mother was … not of noble blood. It was still unusual, back then, not to marry someone of high standing. It was only two generations before that the Samurai Council began to allow the Clans to choose who they would marry for themselves. My father wasn’t as traditional as some.” The corner of her mouth twitched, remembering arguments about that ‘awful motorcycle’ of his. “He said once he chose her because she was the strongest woman he knew.” 

She set the dish down, reaching idly for another. “When I remember my mother, I remember her smile. She had the warmest, most beautiful smile. No matter what happened, no matter how long we waited for the Rangers to come home, or how long I had to wait before I could see them after they did, my mother would always smile for me. 

She swallowed painfully, lifting her chin. “The first time that I had to wait for the Rangers alone, my father asked me to smile for him. He said that he could only fight his best, if he saw my smile.” She closed her eyes, picturing the warm look on his face, the anxiousness in his eyes. The feeling of Ji’s hand gently squeezing her shoulder. “So I thought of my mother, and I smiled. 

“I was eight,” she added, not that it mattered. “It was the first time I really understood what it meant to be a Samurai.” 

“ … What it meant?” Dr. Campbell’s voice was soft. 

“ _Jin_ \- one of the seven virtues of Bushido. It means kindness. My mother was the kindest person I ever knew. She supported the Rangers by believing in them, by watching over my father’s children and never, ever once letting us see her cry. Because we needed to see her smile.” 

She paused, setting her towel down on the counter. “I think … I’m beginning to understand, that Jayden lived a very different life with you. For the Samurai Clans … “ She stopped, searching for the best way to say what she needed to express. “The life we live … this is the way things are. It’s the only way we know.” She frowned, shaking her head. “I’m not explaining this very well.” 

“Your mother was very important to you,” Dr. Campbell said quietly. “And your father was doing the best he could.” 

She glanced up at that, and Dr. Campbell gave her a sad smile. “I understand you just fine, Lauren. I don’t always agree with you, but I do understand.” 

She nodded once, glancing at the floor as she gathered her courage before meeting Dr. Campbell’s eyes directly. 

“You are not my mother," she said bluntly. “You are the woman who raised my little brother, and I am thankful for that, every day. Because he loves you, and I can see that you love him. But you’re not my mother, and you should never have been his.“ She stopped, forcing her fists to unclench. “I would take him from you in a heartbeat,” she continued quietly, “If I thought that I had even a chance. But he loves you. And you cared for him, and raised him, and he is … he’s everything I would have wanted for him. He’s the man I wanted my brother to be. And that has nothing to do with me.” 

She blinked once. 

“I’m grateful to you. And I hate you. You speak to me as an equal, and call me your family and I - I can’t - ” Her breath caught slightly, so faintly it shouldn’t have been noticeable, but she saw Dr. Campbell make an aborted move towards her all the same. “I _can’t_.” 

She closed her eyes, fighting back the scream threatening to tear itself from her throat. 

_You are not my family, and you should never have been his. Don’t make me love you,_ she tried to say. _Don’t do that to me._

_I won’t betray my family that way._

She took a slow breath, reaching for the strength inside of her that came with being Lady Shiba, Eighteenth Head of the House of Shiba. “I am in your debt for what you have done for Jayden,” she said finally, giving a stiff, formal bow. “I honor your family and all that they have done for my brother.” 

“Don’t.” Dr. Campbell’s voice was oddly sharp. “Don’t ever honor me, or any of my family.” 

She shook her head for a moment, reaching up to press a hand against her eyes before meeting Lauren’s again. “You were honest, and I appreciate that. So let me be completely honest with you.” 

She took a breath, and a sudden fierce, furious look came over her face.“I hate the Shiba family. From the moment Trini told me she had adopted a little boy who had been hurt and abused, and she wanted me to meet him but she was worried it would be too much for him, I hated the people who made him that way. When I met him at her funeral and he refused to let anyone near him, I wondered how anyone could abandon such a sweet, beautiful little boy. I watched him struggle to think for himself, to stand up for himself, to ask for things he wanted. He couldn’t tell me what his favorite _food_ was for more than a year - Antonio did the talking for him. It took years to show him that we love him, that we wouldn’t abandon him and he couldn’t push us away. He tried,” she added, and there were tears in her eyes. “He tried to run away from home once, because he was convinced it was his fault someone got hurt.” 

_I convinced myself that if I kept the secret, and never told anyone again, they’d be safe_ , Lauren remembered, and her heart ached. 

“And then a few months ago, Jayden finally told us the truth. About all of it. That - that _fala sana_ plan!” She shook her head again, shoulders trembling in anger. “Knowing that everything that happened to Jayden was on _purpose_? I can’t … I can’t put in words just how absolutely _furious_ that makes me.“ Her fists clenched. 

“I’m glad that Jayden got away. That he was finally safe with people who love him, who want him to be happy and healthy, and do silly things like laugh and play and - “ She reached up to rub an impatient hand across her eyes. “I’m glad that I will never meet your parents because I don’t know what I’d do if I ever did. 

“When Jayden told us he was coming back here? I told him no. I said there was no way I’d allow him to go back to the people who abused and abandoned him - that I’d pack him up and send him to KO-35 again before I let him come here. And I wasn’t the only one. He _fought_ us, all of us, to come fight with you. He insisted it was what he was meant to do. 

“He was meant to _live_ ,” she said fiercely. “To love books and languages and taking care of people who are sick, to be good with kids and go along with Antonio’s crazy schemes, and just … just be Jayden.” The tears in her eyes swelled, and she rubbed at them again. “It makes me sick to think that he chose to come back here, to all of this, because he thinks he had to. So I hate your family, and I’m not too fond of Ji, either. I was ready to hate you just the same.” 

She paused, an odd, reluctant half-smile coming to her face. “And then Antonio told me you called him your brother.” 

Lauren blinked. 

“Antonio’s a very good judge of character, I don’t know if you’ve noticed that,” she continued. “And the moment you accepted him as your family because he’s part of Jayden, he adored you. He gushed at us over the phone about you, even when he was still complaining that the Blue Ranger was rude or the Pink Ranger was too suspicious, or he was still deciding if he liked the Yellow Ranger at all. Four days, and Antonio was calling you his sister. That means something in this family - especially considering where you came from.” 

She let out a long sigh, shrugging faintly. “And then I met you. And all I can see every time I look at you is a strong, powerful woman who never had the chance to be a beautiful, broken little girl. And my heart breaks all over again.” 

_I’m not broken_ , Lauren wanted to say. But the words stuck in her throat. 

“So I hate your family. I hate what they let happen to you and Jayden. But you … you’re Jayden’s sister, and he and Antonio love you. And every time I look at you, I just want to hug you, because you look like someone who’s had to be strong for so long you don’t know how to be anything else.” She smiled sadly. “And it absolutely destroys me, that we never rescued you, too.” 

“I don’t need rescuing,” she heard herself say. 

Dr. Campbell gave her another sad smile. “Honey, everybody needs rescuing. Even when it’s from ourselves.” 

There was a long silence as they stared at each other. 

“I can’t say I won’t push you to accept us,” Dr. Campbell said finally. “I can say that we’re not doing it to hurt you, and I’ll try not to do it intentionally. But I get that this is a lot for you, especially right now. So I’ll try and back off as much as I can. You can take as much time as you need. No questions asked.” 

“Jayden wouldn’t like that,” Lauren murmured, and Dr. Campbell smiled. Lauren sighed. “I know I’m not being fair. Not really. And I know it would make Jayden happy for everyone to get along. So … I’ll try. I just … I don’t know when, or how long - “ 

“Don’t.” The doctor's voice was painfully gentle. “I mean it, honey. As much time as you need. Just know that we’re here whenever you want us.” 

_What if I never want you?_ she nearly asked. _What if all I want is for all of you to go away and leave my family alone?_

Instead she forced herself to nod. “Thank you.” 

She wasn’t sure what she felt when she finally walked away. But there was a resolution in it, and that was likely all she’d be able to accomplish for the time being. For now, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fala sana_ \- so stupid (used rudely) (Swahili)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the missing chapter returns!
> 
> No, Aisha can't stick around. Quite honestly, because given the chance, she'd be taking over. She's a powerhouse of awesome, but sadly this particular story is not about her.
> 
> I do however, imagine that she spent some time bonding with her new Yellow, making Bear jokes with Mike, helping Mia cook, and trying to get Kevin to lighten up. Also embarrassing the hell out of her boys, because she can.

By the time _Tia_ finally went home, it was with little fanfare and lots of hugging.

_Lots_ of hugging. 

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you," she gushed as she pulled Emily into a tight hug. "You just keep smiling, Sunshine," _Tia_ told her warmly. "Remember, you've got a lot of people who believe in you. You do us proud." 

Emily blushed, but her smile was as bright as the nickname. "Thanks, Miss Aisha." 

"What did I tell you about that?" she scolded before turning to Mike. 

"Never startle an angry bear?" he guessed, and she laughed, swatting his arm before giving him a hug. "It was really awesome meeting you, Aisha," he added more seriously, smiling at her. 

"I know I said we bears stick together, but try not to need me too often?" she teased, ruffling his hair. 

"No promises." 

Kevin tried to bow respectfully, but she wouldn't have it. Jayden could see her smirk while Kevin gave a quiet sigh above her head. "Thank you again, Dr. Campbell," he told her as she finally let him go. "We appreciate you coming so quickly." 

She huffed at him, but it was amused. "Honey, we're family. We'll always come when you need us." 

"We'll miss you," Mia told her when it was her turn. 

"Not as much as you'd think," _Tia_ promised. "We'll be in touch. And you can always pass on anything you need through the boys when they call." 

There was a moment of hesitation as she turned to Lauren, and Jayden had to stop himself from stepping in. Having dinner together had helped to deal with some of the awkwardness between them, but he hadn’t had a moment to really convince either of them that they didn’t actually dislike each other. Lauren was still reserved around her, and _Tia_ had been trying hard to respect that - almost too hard. 

To his surprise, they managed to exchange a brief, if somewhat stiff hug. “Thank you,” Lauren said quietly. “For everything.” 

_Tia_ shook her head, reaching out to squeeze both of Lauren’s wrists. “You don’t thank family, honey. That’s why it’s family.” 

Lauren gave her an awkward smile. 

“Don’t forget to call someone once in awhile, all right? We hear so much about you from the boys, but it's just not enough." 

"You ... do?" Lauren looked startled. 

"Of course we do! They call every night to give us updates and make sure we know you're doing all right. You have a lot of fans, you know," she added, giving a teasing wink. 

Lauren looked uncertain. " ... Why?" 

_Tia_ snorted. "Are you kidding? You're the first girl to wear Red for Earth. We've already got a cadet swearing that she's going to be just like you." 

"Only one?" Jayden wondered aloud, and they both narrowed their eyes at him. 

Jayden moved to hug _Tia_ at the same time Antonio did, trapping her between them. " _Te amo,_ Mama," Antonio mumbled against her shoulder. 

" _Te amo, Azizi,_ " she murmured back, stroking his hair. 

" _Sarang hae, Tia,_ " Jayden whispered, heart aching already. 

" _Sarang hae, Kizpenzi._ " 

They watched her walk down the path to where the shuttle was waiting. It hadn't landed at Shiba House for security reasons, and she'd refused to let any of them walk her any further. _"I'm retired, not helpless,"_ she'd retorted. " _Any Nighlok dumb enough to try and attack me in the last thirty feet before I leave is gonna find out what it feels like to boogie with the bear."_

"Dude, your mom is so awesome," Mike sighed again as they watched her wave one last time before boarding. 

"Yeah. She really is." Antonio sounded subdued despite his smile, and Jayden leaned into him a little. Antonio rested his head on his shoulder in response. 

_:: You wanna go fishing? ::_ Jayden suggested gently, laying his head against Antonio's. _:: It may help to clear your head. ::_

Antonio let out a long sigh. :: Yeah, :: he decided after a moment. _:: You coming? ::_

He hesitated. _:: No, I think I'll hang out here for a bit. Maybe do some training. ::_

He could feel the glance Antonio gave him out of the corner of his eye. _:: As long as you're not trying to push yourself to try and get over your panic attacks. ::_

He sighed, caught. _:: Is it so wrong to want to try? ::_

Antonio straightened, kissing his temple. _:: No. But I don't want to see you torture yourself because you think you have to. I'll be back in three hours. ::_

Three hours. He could do three hours. 

****

"Hah! I win! And you got served," Mike declared smugly. 

Jayden watched as Kevin's expression darkened. "That doesn't count!" 

Mike snorted. "Hey. I can't compete with your technique. So I have no choice *but* to outwit you." 

Kevin paused, giving Mike an odd look. " ... Was that a compliment?" 

Mike almost snorted his water, quickly setting down the cup. "Me? Compliment you. Hah! No way." 

" ... Is there something going on between you two?" 

He hadn't realized he'd actually asked aloud before they both tensed up at his question. "Something wrong," he amended. "It just seems like there's a lot of unresolved tension." 

"Between us?" Mike scoffed. "As if. There is *nothing* going on between me and Kevin." 

Jayden winced as Kevin stiffened in response. He thought he saw a brief flash of regret in Mike's eyes before he took another long drink of water. "Well, whatever it is, I hope you resolve it soon." 

Kevin shot him a wary glance. "Why's that? Assuming there was something," he added quickly. 

Jayden shrugged a little, wondering who they thought they were fooling. "It's just that ... whenever there's a problem between members on a team, the Power tends to find a way to deal with it. Personally, I prefer to solve my problems without its help." 

He looked up as the Gap Sensor went off. _Well, that sounds about right_ , he thought with a sigh as he headed inside to see what was happening. One way or another, whatever was happening between Mike and Kevin was about to be resolved.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has taken over my life. (No, seriously. TAKEN OVER. x.x) Between working massive amounts of overtime and health issues and not getting enough sleep, AngstyJaydenMuse and ShinyAntonioMuse have been reluctant to work with me to finish this. Slowly but surely I WILL WIN THE BATTLE TO FINISH THIS STORY, DAMN IT. -Shakes fist-
> 
> * For anyone who's been following updates on this story and isn't reading from the beginning, there are three new chapters for you. Start reading at Chapter 45.

" ... Can I ask you something?"

Lauren blinked up at her brother, turning away from where Mike and Kevin were struggling to spar together against Mia. "Of course. What is it?" 

He hesitated, glancing at the arguing pair before dropping to sit down beside her and lowering his voice. "I thought ... at least, I had the impression that Mike and Kevin were a couple. Why are they fighting so badly now? Did something happen?" 

“No one knows,” Emily told him softly, looking sad as Antonio leaned in closer to listen. “They’ve been a couple for ages, even longer than I’ve known everyone. But a little over a month ago, they started fighting. It’s been awful,” she confessed miserably, rubbing her arms. Antonio wrapped an arm around her sympathetically. 

Lauren hesitated. She didn't like talking about what should be kept private among the team, but at this point, she didn't have much of a choice if they had any hope of helping the Blue and Green Rangers learn to work together again. They'd been managing until recently, but being tied together as they were now seemed to have brought their problems to a head. 

"It happened after Arachnitor,” she said at last. “Kevin … Kevin tried to ask Mike something, and Mike ... didn't take it very well. He told me later that he couldn't afford to be weak.” 

“Weak?” Antonio echoed, frowning in confusion. 

"And Kevin's accepted what Mike decided," Emily surmised, glancing at them worriedly. 

Jayden looked puzzled. "I'm not sure I understand the problem." 

Lauren shrugged helplessly. "I don't either. All I know is that he said he couldn't be reliable as a Samurai if he let himself lean on Kevin." 

"So ... the Power is making them face each other about what happened." There was a loud yelp, and they all looked over to see both boys glaring at each other as Kevin clutched his left foot. "Literally," Antonio added. 

"It can do that?" Emily wondered. 

Jayden nodded, looking grim. "Which means that until they finally agree to talk out their issues, it's going to be impossible for them to work together. It's happened before," he continued as Emily looked pale and Lauren found herself glancing at Mike and Kevin anxiously again. "We just have to help them start talking so that it can be resolved." 

"This is impossible!" Kevin burst out finally. "There's no way anyone could fight like this!" 

Antonio shot Jayden a sidelong glance. "Well ... I wouldn't say that." 

"Yeah, why don't you try being tied up like this and we'll see how well you fight?" Mike snarled. 

Lauren winced. "I don't think that's a good - " 

Antonio stood, offering Jayden a hand. "Shall we?" 

Jayden smiled, shaking his head as he accepted. "Far be it from us to deny a challenge," he agreed wryly, and there was something amused in his smile as he looked at Antonio. 

"Jayden, Antonio - " she protested, moving to stand. 

Jayden shook his head again, giving her a faint smile. "We'll stick to basic kendo. Showing off wouldn't be the point." 

She relaxed a little at the reassurance, even if she still didn't like the idea. Mike and Kevin were already frustrated and both were known to be incredibly competitive. While showing them that the problem was in themselves and not the situation may make the point, it wouldn't solve anything. They'd only both be more upset in the end. 

But Mike was looking smug as Emily reluctantly helped tie Antonio and Jayden's left hands together, and Kevin watched them skeptically. She _could_ stop them, but at it wouldn't resolve anything any more than Antonio and Jayden accepting the challenge would. 

"Are you sure about this?" Mia murmured to her, eyeing the boys warily. 

Lauren shook her head. "No. But I don't think they're likely to listen to anything else at this point." 

She sighed, nodding reluctantly. "If that's what it takes." She moved to retake her place on the mat. 

Antonio paused to give Jayden a peck on the lips. "For luck," he insisted, and Jayden rolled his eyes, clearly fighting a smile. 

It took them two minutes to have Mia on the ground with both of their _shinai_ as well as her own at her throat. 

"Wow ... " Emily breathed beside Lauren, wide-eyed. 

She nodded wordlessly in agreement. She knew her brothers were good, but even now they constantly surprised her. There hadn't been more than a nod and an occasional glance between them. 

"It's not about being tied," Jayden spoke up as they lowered the swords, stepping back as Antonio offered Mia a hand up with a bright grin. "It's about knowing when to give and take from your partner. If you're not in sync with each other, it won't work." 

"That ... that totally doesn't count!" Mike sputtered. "You guys have been together for like, forever!" 

"Close enough," Antonio agreed, shrugging a _shinai_ over his shoulder. "But that's not the point, _amigo_. Like Jayden said, it's knowing when to give up control and when to ask for it. If you can do that, then the fight is easy. Try again." 

Kevin scowled. "If you two can do it, so can we," he insisted. "Come on, Mike. It's just basic _kasagiri_." 

They all watched as Mike managed to stomp on Kevin's foot - again - and Kevin yanked Mike out of the way of a sword swing just in time for Mia to bop him on the rear with her _shinai_. 

"That was your fault! You keep pulling me around!" 

"Come on! Left to right, _left to right_!" 

"I was doing that!" 

The problem, Lauren diagnosed as she rubbed her temples, was that even while fighting, Kevin was instinctively trying to pull Mike out of the way of an attack, to shield him. Mike was trying to fight as thought Kevin was merely an annoying attachment. Jayden and Antonio did have an advantage in how well they knew each other, but they'd also at least taken the time to make sure they were moving together instead of treating each other as a liability. 

There was another loud yelp, and they went down in a heap. 

Freed from Antonio at last, Jayden came over to crouch beside them. "You two *think* you're fighting that glue, but you’re really fighting yourselves more,” he pointed out. “I know you two can do this. But it will never work until you can get in sync.” 

“Tell that to *this* guy,” Mike snarled. 

Mia sighed, lowering her _shinai_. "Well, I need to get lunch started. Maybe you two should try working on your forms for a while," she suggested. 

"Ooh, lunch! I'll help!" Antonio said brightly, bouncing to his feet to join her. 

Mia frowned slightly, giving a reluctant smile. "Sure. Thanks, Antonio." 

Emily stood, moving to smile up at Jayden. "Well, while you're here, there was something I wanted to ask you, Jayden. If you don't mind, I mean." 

Jayden gave her a soft smile in return. "Not at all." 

They walked inside together, leaving Kevin and Mike still struggling to get up, and Lauren watching them uncertainly. 

She should probably leave them alone, too. Ji had always cautioned her not to solve her team's problems for them. A leader who helped too much would never allow their team to grow. 

But it hurt to see them this way. 

They hadn't gotten along in the beginning. Kevin was too strict, Mike too laid back. They were constantly at each other's throats, bickering over silly issues one moment and having to be physically separated the next. 

Serena used to say that if they would ever learn to work together, they'd be unstoppable. 

She didn't know exactly what about Serena's death had broken down the wall between them, but the result had been amazing. Kevin had finally learned to stop thinking of his teammates as a liability he had to protect. Mike had finally begun to take things more seriously. When Mike was too serious, it was _Kevin_ who made him step back and relax. When Kevin began hesitating to speak up, it was Mike who pushed him to. They'd finally learned to fight side by side. And now, somehow ... the wall was back. 

Ji would expect her to allow them to work through their problems themselves. 

Dad would have told them to work it out and left them alone. 

She stood up. 

Kevin gave her an odd look when she stopped in front of them, holding out both hands; Mike was too busy trying to get his own feet underneath himself again. She raised an eyebrow silently, and he finally reached to accept the help with a sigh. 

"Thanks," Mike said begrudgingly as she finished pulling them to their feet. 

She nodded. "You were wrong." 

They both stopped to stare at her. "What?" 

"You were wrong," she repeated. "You didn't let the team down." 

Kevin winced. "I - " 

"And you're not a burden. Either of you," she added, making a point to look each of them in the eyes. "You each have special skills that are important to this team. And to me." 

"We didn't mean to worry you," Mike muttered at the ground. 

"You're my friends," she said simply. "I'm always going to worry about you." 

They looked even more guilty at that, which hadn't been what she'd intended at all. She paused to gather her thoughts, leaning back on her heels. "I don't really understand what happened between you," she said eventually. "I thought marrying the person you love was supposed to be something happy. That's what Mia says, at least." 

Mike cringed. "That's not - " 

"You heard?" Kevin asked lowly. 

She nodded. "I haven't told anyone. I didn't think you would want me to. But ... I want to help you. I miss the way things were before. I miss the way you were together." She shrugged a little, feeling awkward. "I don't understand what changed." 

There was a long pause. 

Kevin reached out to squeeze her wrist; for once, Mike didn't fight the pull on his arm. "I don't think this is something you can help us with, Lauren," he said gently. 

She frowned. "But - " 

"Thank you," he added, giving her a soft smile. "But I think Mike and I need to work this out on our own. Together." 

"If you're sure," she sighed unhappily. 

Mike gave her one of his usual cocky grins, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. "Don't worry so much; we got this. We'll take a walk and work on our alignment like Jayden was talking about." 

Kevin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You mean getting in sync?" 

"Whatever." Mike dismissed, shaking his head. "We'll pick up groceries or something. We got this, Lauren. Trust me." 

Kevin nodded along with a forced smile, looking completely unconvinced. 

"Well, we can always use more groceries," she offered.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD. IT IS/I AM NOT!
> 
> I’ve been co-parenting a small child and dealing with health issues, which killed my ShinyAntonioMuse and AngstyJaydenMuse. x.x BUT, my muses have slowly but surely been poked back to life. While I’m not entirely sure how the next couple of chapters will go, I do know what’s going to happen. Ish. So fingers crossed, updates will not take another eight months. I hope.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Emily looked up, blinking. "Oh! Nothing, really," she said sheepishly. "I just thought it might be a good idea to leave Mike and Kevin alone for a little while. Maybe they'll finally start talking about their problems." 

"Let's hope so," Jayden agreed amiably, even if he secretly doubted it. 

"To be honest, I'm a little jealous of you and Antonio," she added, flashing a smile. "I wish I could fight with someone the way you two fight together." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said you can't?" 

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I haven't exactly known any of the others as long as you two have been together." 

He shook his head. "That has nothing to do with it. It's about trust, learning to give and take. Anyone can do it with the right partner.” 

She gave him a skeptical look. 

"I could do the same exercise with you right now," he informed her. He glanced around, catching sight of Ji watching them with an unreadable look on his face. "Ji, would you tie our hands together, please?" 

Ji gave a short nod. "Of course, Jayden." 

"Are you sure about this?" Emily persisted a few minutes later as they watched Ji carefully wrap a strip of gauze around their wrists. "You're a lot taller than me." 

"I'll manage," he said straight-faced. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he broke into a grin. " _Nuna_ is about your height. We've been practicing together for years. It'll be fine." 

" _Nuna?_ " she echoed with a puzzled frown as Ji moved to wrap their other arms. 

"My big sister. Not Lauren," he clarified. " _Nuna_ and my _hyeong_ \- my older brothers - are from the Dino Thunder team. My oldest brother is the Blue Turbo Ranger." 

" _Nuna_ and - the other thing you said, that's Korean, right?" 

He nodded. "My mom always wanted to learn. She came to America when she was little, and my grandparents speak it," he explained. "After she died, Antonio and I learned it together." 

"So why do you use Korean when you talk about Antonio and your family?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I know all of us know at least some Japanese, but I haven't heard anyone use it the way you do when you're using Korean." 

He flushed, startled. "I, uh. That's - " 

"I didn't mean to pry," she said quickly, looking anxious. "You don't have to tell me." 

"It's not - " He shook his head, making a face. "It's kind of embarrassing," he admitted reluctantly. 

Her contrite expression brightened immediately. "Well, now I really want to know!" 

He considered her for a moment. "Tell you what. You do this _kata_ with me, and I'll tell you. Deal?" 

"Do I have to do it well?" she asked suspiciously. 

He laughed. "You get points just for trying," he promised. He reached for a _shinai_ from the weapons rack. "This is just a basic judo _kata_. I learned it ages ago; you probably know it too." 

"We'll see," she said doubtfully, giving their linked hands a wary look. 

It wasn't perfect. 

It wasn't fighting with Antonio, which was as easy as breathing. It wasn't even fighting with Lauren, which had an instinctual feel to it, to how she planned to move and how he could react to her best. It wasn't even like practicing _katas_ in the dojo with his siblings. 

There was an ebb and flow to it that he hadn't felt before. In sensing for her movements and moving to counter without knocking her down or pulling her toward him. He was aware of her in a way he'd never taken the time to notice: both her presence and the unique warmth of her spirit. He didn't know beforehand how or when she planned to move, but he was hyperaware of her now to feel it when she did. 

They slowly fell into a rhythm together. There was no harsh pulling from either side; just a gentle tug or faint push for their next direction. Jayden found himself following her just as often as he moved to direct them. 

The _kata_ ended with pair of them side by side, both breathing lightly and completely focused. 

The moment was broken by the sound of applause. 

Jayden jerked slightly in surprise, tugging Emily closer on instinct even as he looked up to see Antonio's wide grin and Mia smiling warmly at them as they both applauded. 

_"Magnífico!_ " Antonio cheered. 

Mia nodded. "That was beautiful, you guys," she agreed, sounding awed. "I had no idea you could do something like that." 

"Jayden helped," Emily demurred. 

Antonio snorted. "Jayden's good, but that's a two-person exercise. He didn't do all the work," he pointed out, and Emily flushed. He sniffed, folding his arms with a dramatic huff. "I'm a little jealous, honestly." 

Jayden side-eyed him. "Jealous," he repeated flatly. 

"A _kata_ that beautiful with a girl you've only known for a month and a half?" Antonio sighed, shaking his head and giving Mia woeful eyes as she fought a smile. "I'll be all alone soon, just watch." 

Jayden looked down at Emily, who was trying to hide a giggle behind one of their linked hands. " _Shiai o arigatō,_ " he told her formally, and was rewarded with a delighted smile. " _Mōichido anata to supāringu suru koto o tanoshiminishiteimasu_ ," He kissed her cheek in thanks, and smiled as she blushed. 

He broke free of the wraps on their wrists with a quick twist, dismissing the sounds of surprise from Emily and Ji as he lurked in the corner. He set the shinai in his left hand down on the weapons rack as he passed it, heading straight for his husband. 

Who immediately began to back away, hands held up in defense. "Now, now, Jayden. It's perfectly normal to find your eyes wandering after so many years in a monogamous relationship - " 

He made a pleased noise as Jayden cut him off with a kiss, cupping Antonio's face in both hands as he kissed him long and sweet. Antonio's arms dropped to Jayden's waist, pulling him closer as he lingered. One kiss turned into several short additional kisses as the sound of muffled giggling behind them became far less important than the man in front of him. 

He could feel Antonio's grin. "Is that a no?" 

He pressed one last brief kiss to Antonio's lips and pulled away, giving him a warm smile as he turned for the door. "It's a goodbye." 

"Where are you going?" Antonio protested. "We have so much to more discuss about this new discovery!" 

"To find a divorce lawyer," Jayden called back, and was rewarded with the sound of his husband's ringing laughter. 

****

"Hey Jayden, you got a minute?" 

He glance back over his shoulder, blinking at the solemn look on Mike's face after an evening of everyone laughing and teasing each other now that Epoxar had been defeated. "Sure thing," he agreed easily. He sent Antonio a quick mental nudge. _:: Go on ahead. I'll meet up with you later. ::_

_:: If I must, ::_ Antonio sighed dramatically. _:: You still owe me for that kiss earlier, you know. ::_

He fought back a smile. _:: I remember. ::_ He turned to Mike, tilting his head toward the dojo in invitation. "Shall we?" 

He'd expected a lewd comment, and frowned when Mike only gave a short nod in response. 

The Green Ranger remained uncharacteristically silent as they both moved to shut the doors behind them. He gave Jayden an odd look when he pulled out his Samuraizer. 

"Privacy," he said simply, shrugging a shoulder as he tossed Barrier and Silence at the walls. "You seem like you were hoping not to have an audience," he explained. _And as I'm not sure what this is about, I'd rather not face it unarmed,_ he added silently. 

Mike nodded again, frowning. He seemed to struggle with himself internally for a moment. "How do you do it?" he asked abruptly. 

Jayden frowned. "The barrier? It's pretty simple. You just - " 

"Not that," Mike cut in, rolling his eyes. "How do you - " He hesitated. 

It was struggle to remain patient and not make a smart comment, the way any of the siblings would have. It was hard to say where he stood with the Green Samurai Ranger, and that left Jayden uncertain how to respond to him. While he was fond of Emily, and growing more comfortable with Mia and Kevin, he’d actually spent the least amount of time with Mike. Whether it was circumstance or Mike actively avoiding him, he still wasn’t sure. 

“How do you fight the Nighlok next to someone so important to you?” Mike said finally, looking angry and anywhere but at Jayden’s face. “How can you stand it? What if … what if you make the wrong decision because you’re focusing on Antonio, and someone gets hurt? How do you know you can put your duty first?” 

Jayden stared at him for a long moment. “I don’t,” he said finally. 

Mike scowled, but Jayden cut off whatever he was about to say with a raised hand. “I wasn’t raised as a Samurai, the way the rest of you were. I know the _Bushido_ Code,” Even if he didn’t always believe in it, “But I was raised by Power Rangers, not Samurai.” 

“What difference does that make?” 

He hesitated, trying to think of a way to answer him that wouldn’t feel insulting. “As a Samurai, your duty is to protect the Shiba lord and defeat the Nighlok, right? Toshizo- _sensei_ taught me the same way: that nothing was more important than my duty to seal Master Xandred. Bushido teaches that your honor and integrity is tied into your ability to fight, and that without them, you have nothing.” 

Mike was finally looking at him now, even if the look seemed to be full of silent judgment. “Okay … “ 

“Power Rangers don’t fight for the honor of fighting,” he explained. “We actually have a rule against attacking first. As Rangers, we fight for the people we care about. Our team, our family and friends. We don’t think of them as something that can keep you from fighting with a clear head. For us, the people we care about are the reason we convince ourselves to keep fighting. Not the world - the people closest to us.” 

The look on Mike’s face was suspiciously blank now. 

“I can fight next to Antonio because he reminds me why I get back up. Because I know if I fall, he’ll be there to protect me until I find my feet again. Because … a world without Antonio at my side, isn’t one I want to live in.” He shrugged a shoulder, feeling exposed. “Does that help?” 

“ … Yeah,” Mike said after a moment, seeming to shake himself. “Yeah, that … that helps. Thanks, Jayden.” 

“You’re welcome.” He inclined his head, reaching to dispel the barrier. 

Mike reached out a hand, catching his wrist. “You said your teacher was Toshizo?” 

Jayden blinked at him. “Yes. Why?” 

“ … Nothing. Never mind.” 

He eyed him for a moment, shrugged, and dropped the barrier with practiced ease. He’d worry about it another time. His husband was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shiai o arigatō_ \- Thank you for the match. (Japanese)  
>  _Mōichido anata to supāringu suru koto o tanoshiminishiteimasu_ \- I look forward to sparring with you again. (Japanese)  
>  _fala sana_


End file.
